Perdoname, Por Favor!
by linwe viper emily nolatari
Summary: Originalmente en ingles, haber si en español alguien me deja comentarios.Por favor lean, ya que sufri bastante traduciendo esto. Rukia murio, y que de Ichigo? Nueva historia lean por fa, "La Vida a traves del Espejo" mas obscura y deprimente que esta.
1. Chapter 1

Voy a ver si me va mejor con el español, aunque me perdonaran la falta de acentos, pero no me se muy bien las claves para ponerlos, con trabajos y me se la "ñ", bueno ojala y en mi primera incursion al español tenga gente que lea mis historias…esta historia la escribi originalmente en ingles, disfruten y dejenme comentarios, por favor!

No, Bleach no me pertenece….

Ya habían pasado diez años desde el día que ella habia muerto y todavía el remordimiento le comía por dentro.

De que le sirvio todo el poder que surgía dentro de su cuerpo si no pudo ni siquiera salvar la vida de la persona a la que mas quería?

Día a día se preguntaba lo mismo, y no podia encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Lo irónico del caso es que a pesar de sentirse debíl e inútil por haberla puesto en peligro y por consiguiente no haber podido salvarla de las garras del enemigo, había decidido ingresar al colegio de medicina para poder salvar vidas.

'Salvar vidas, que irónico.' Se murmuro sarcasticamente.

Si alguien le preguntara por qué decidio ingresar a la carrera de medicina, no podría articular respuesta alguna. No lo sabía, porque cuando murio ella, el había quedado tan desesperado que su familia había temido por su patetica vida.

'No podran salvar a todos.' Les habían dicho desde el principío. 'Si no pueden meterse eso en la cabeza, la van a pasar basatante mal.'

Y el sabía muy bien a lo que se referían, pero aun sabiendo eso, no podia separar el trabajo de lo personal.

Su amigo de casi diez años se le había acercado y con una sonrisa burlona le había dicho, 'No quiero saber como le vas hacer cuando se muera un paciente que tu atiendes.'

Su amigo tenía razón, pero la verdad era que el problema no era en que se murieran algunos, el problema era que había muerto ella.

'Ya sabe que hacer cuando eso pase.' Le había dicho muy solemnemente.

'Lo dudo.' Su amigo había dicho, esa sonrisita tan molesta todavía visible en su cara.

Le daban ganas de agarrarlo a golpes, pero sabía que debajo de esa sonrisa burlona su amigo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

"Todavia con esa Mirada de melancolia?" una voz corto sus pensamientos.

El levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules detras de un par de lentes. Era su amigo.

"Que quieres?" le pregunto cortante.

"Me voy a sentar." Dijo su amigo, ignorando su repuesta tan cortante.

"Me da igual."

"Sabes, eres bastante patetico, ya han pasado casi diez años y todavía no has podido borrar de tu rostro esa tristeza"

"Mira, de ti es de la ultima persona de la que quiero oír eso."

"Entonces sabes que lo que digo es verdad. Tu y yo sabemos muy bien que si ella estuvira viva ya te habría puesto en tu lugar. No fue Kuchiki-san la que te dijo que no iba a Hueco Mundo para que la protegieras?"

"Si lo dijo ella, pero tambien todos sabemos que si no hubiera sido por que yo fui a querer rescatar a Orihime, nada de esto hubiera sucedido."

"Ahora me quieres decir que no hubieras ido a rescatarla?" pregunto Ishida incredulo.

"No lo quise decir así. A lo que me refería era a que no hubiera dejado que me acompañaran."

"Eso era casi como pedirle al sol que no amaneciera. No te mientas a ti mismo, sabes que de todas formas ella lo hubiera hecho."

El quedo sin palabras. Ishida tenía razón, no hubiera importado que le hubiera dicho a ella, si ella lo quería, lo habría hecho.

Entonces, por qué no se podia reponer de tal pérdida?

'Estabas enamorado de ella?' Keigo le había preguntado.

El sacudio su cabeza, 'No, no es esa la razón, la razón es…' pero la verdad es que no encontraba las palabras para describir que era lo que lo unía a ella.

Ishida miró su reloj, "Ya me tengo que ir no quiero tener otro enfrentamiento con _ese_ hombre."

" 'Ese hombre' como lo llamas es tu padre." Ichigo le recordo.

Ishida le echo una helida Mirada y se marcho.

Trabajar bajo el mando de un padre que no te consideraba lo suficientemente apto para nada no era cosa facil.

Se quedo mirando la forma delgada de su amigo desaparecer y en seguida se levato para seguirlo.

Su hora de relajamiento había terminado.

Me he sacrificado mucho escribiendo esto porque los acentos se me hacen un poco complicados, por favor diganme como me salio esto, que lo agradeceria….


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gracias! Creo que voy a escribir en español mas seguido…alomehor me aloco y traduzco todas las historias que tengo en ingles, pero eso es otra historia para otro tiempo, con sus comentarios me han dado alas para seguir traduciendo esta historia, asi que sigan esos comentarios y gracias una vez mas!Perdonen si no esta muy bueno este capitulo.

No importaba cuanto quisiera ignorarlos, los seguía viendo.

Fantasmas.

'_Ya no debería de importarme, viendo que soy hijo de un shinigami.' _Penso.

En eso estaba cuando una pequeña voz lo saco de su pensamiento. "Hey fíjese por donde camina que casi choca conmigo!" Bajo la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules.

"Perdón."

Aquel niño se le quedaba mirando con coraje en los ojos.

"Que?"

"Nada, solo fijese cuando camina, no vaya a ser que choque con algun poste ó algo por el estilo."

Sonrio un poco, este niño era bastante precoz. "Como te llamas?"

El niño le echo una Mirada sospechosa, "Quien quiere saber? Siempre me han dicho que no de mi información a personas extrañas no vaya a ser un pederasta."

"Pede…eh!? Como un niño puede decir eso!?" pregunto exaltado.

"No soy un 'niño', me llamo Reika y acabo de cumplir nueve años!"

"Reika? Eres una niña?"

La niña le echo una hélida mirada, "Ya que le he dicho mi nombre, lo justo es que usted me diga el suyo, ó no?"

"Pero donde han quedado mis modales? Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo."

La niña solto una carcajada, "Ichigo? Porque tiene un nombre de mujer!?"

"Hey niña, mi nombre no es de mujer!" exclamo un enfurecido Ichigo.

"Pues yo lo he oído mas en mujeres que en hombres."

"Estas muy mal niña, mi nombre quiere decir 'primero'."

"Es el nombre de una fruta." Respondio ella, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas de tanto reír.

El estaba bastatante agitado, algo que no le había pasado en muchisimos años.

"Eres nueva por aqui?" Pregunto cuando se le había pasado la agitación.

"Si, nos acabamos de mover aqui." Respondio ella.

Era casi como si estuviera hablando con _ella_….sacudio la cabeza para despejarse las telarañas que se le habían acumulado en el cerebro y se hecho a reír de lo ridicula que era esa idea.

"¿Señor, usted es bastante extraño, asi son todos los adultos?"

Señ…hey, tengo un nombre y ya te lo he dicho, me llamo Ichigo."

"Esta bien, no se enoje, me disculpare por haberme reído de su nombre."

"Estas segura de que tienes nueve años? Yo pesnse que tendrías unos doce."

"Que le hiso pensar eso?"

"Para empezar, eres alta, y eres bastante madura para una niña de nueve años."

Una sombra paso por el rostro de la niña, pero antes de que ella pudiera articular respuesta alguna , una voz la llamo.

"Reika ya vamonos!"

"Bueno me llaman, hasta luego!" dijo y se dirigio corriendo hacia la voz que la llamo.

Ichigo continuo su camino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Que milagro, quien es la chica?" una voz pregunto.

Ahí parade frente a su departamento estaba su hermana menor, Karin.

"Karin, que haces tu por aqui?"

"Si no vengo a buscarte, no te apareces por la casa, asi que como estoy de pasada he venido a visitarte."

"He estado ocupado en el hospital."respondio el, a sabiendas que esa respusta no sería suficiente para satisfacer a Karin.

"Excusas, excusas, yo tambien he estado ocupada con el equipo, y mirame, aqui estoy."

"Esta bien, tu ganas Karin."

Karin sorio una de esas sonrisas burlonas, "No te has encontrado con Ishida por ahi verdad?" murmuro.

"Dijiste algo?"

"No, no, procede." Dijo, _"Esa sonrisa es la copia de las que me echa el."_

"Quien es la afortunada?"

"De que me hablas, Karin? No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de buscar a nadie."

"Tiene que ser una chica para que traigas esa sonrisa. Nunca habías sido alguien que sonriera mucho desde que murio mama murio, pero desde que murio Rukia, no te había visto tan vivo."

"En realidad crees eso? La verdad es que tuve un encuentro un poco peculiar hoy, y me recordo un poco de como peleabamos ella y yo."

"¿Eso ha sido todo? No has abandonado por diez años por que la extrañabas tanto?"

"No es que la extrañara, aunque no voy a negarlo, si la extraño, la razon es que no quiero perder a nadie mas por mis debilidades. Me siento culplable de lo sucedido…"

"Shh…no se porque te sientes así, estoy segura de que si ella estuviera todavía aqui, ya te hubiera metido unos buenos golpes para hacerte entender que lo sucedido no fue culpa tuya."

"Lo se, pero aun sabiendo eso, no puedo dejar de sentirme así."

"Sentirte mal lo entiendo, pero haber muerto con ella? Eso si que nunca lo he entendido, y por eso me da gusto que haya alguien que te pueda sacar de tu depression, no me importa quien sea."

"Karin, es solo una chiquilla."

"¿Que tan chiquilla? Secundaria? Preparatoria? Yo es que ya no eres un adolecente, pero tampoco estas tan Viejo y se que hay muchas que quisieran andar contigo."

"Tiene nueve años."

"Nueve, creo que eso es illegal en cualquier parte del mundo." Dijo ella burlescamente.

"Que chitosita me saliste, sabes, de castigo por qué no vamos a visitar a nuestro padre y hermana?"

"No por favor!" suplico Karin.

"Ni modo." Contesto el, imitando la sonrisa burlona que tantas veces había reprochado de su amigo Ishida.


	3. Chapter 3

Se me olvidaba, no he dicho de donde es que saque la idea para esta historia. No quiero decir mucho, para los que no han leído la manga ultimamente, pero esta basada en la pelea de Rukia con Aroniero, un arrancar…a, y antes de que se me olvide, me fije que en el Segundo capitulo tengo bastantes faltas de ortografía, pero no es que sea tan burra, solo no me fijo….

Había sido ya bastante tiempo que no había visitado la casa de su padre, y aunque su papà era un poco esentrico, en aquellos tiempos habían sido una familia muy unida.

"Y que me cuentas, la proxima temporada te vas a ir a España or E.U.?

"Ha habido platicas con las dos partes, todo dependera de quien ofrezca mas dinero, aunque creo que el futbol español esta mas avansado que el Americano, pero a decir verdad, me quisiera ir a España." Dijo Karin.

Desde niña le había gustado el fútbol, pero nunca penso en que algún día lo jugaría profesionalmente. Todo sucedio un día en que alguien la vio jugar y le ofrecio una beca en el extrangero. Claro, tomo muchas energias para convencer a su papà, pero al final lo convencio y a tenido una carrera exitosa.

"Creo que va a llorar cuando te vayas." Le dijo Ichigo.

"Llorar? Lloro el primer día de clases cuando Yuzu y yo entramos a la secundaria. Dijo que sus niñas habían crecido tan rapido."

"Parece ser algo que diría el."

"Ichigo, cuando empiezas tu entrenamiento en el hospital?"

"El mes que entra."

"Ya vas a ser todo un doctor, felicidades."

"Todavía no, tengo todavía que esperar dos años mas antes de ser oficialmente un doctor. Hasta ese entonces, tendre que responderle a alguien mas arriba que yo."

"Si mal no recuerdo, tu amigo era el numero uno de la clase, como es que estan a la par en sus entrenamientos?"

"Su padre es el director del hospital y no cree que Ishida tenga lo que se nesecita para ser un buen doctor. No te creas, el tiene las cosas lo doble de dificil que yo, aunque su padre odie al nuestro."

"Todavía existen padres así? Que les dicen a los hijos que tan inutiles son? Estoy agradecida con el nuestro entonces, porque loco como esta, siempre nos a querido mucho."

"No creo que su padre no lo quiera, creo que es por que lo quiere que tiene las expectativas tan altas para el, aunque no se da cuenta que lo unico que hace es causar fricción entre ellos."

"No sabía que tenías tanta sensibilidad hermanito."

"He estado junto a ellos por mucho tiempo."

Para ese entonces ya habían llegado a la casa de su padre. Los hermanos suspiraron hondo e iban a tocar la puerta cuando oyeron una voz muy conocida.

"Oigo una linda voz como el canto de los angeles!" salio su papà de la nada para encontrarlos.

"Callate viejo, tu no cambias verdad?" respondio Karin, cruzando los brazos frente a ella.

"Y este quien es?" pregunto Isshin refiriendose a Ichigo.

"Tu hijo." Karin respondio por su hermano.

"Hijo, que hijo? Yo ya no tengo hijo, el murio hace mucho tiempo." Isshin fingio llorar.

"Pues ya revivio, ahora ya dejate de payasadas y dejanos pasar." Dijo Karin cortante.

"Esta Yuzu?" pregunto Ichigo.

"Todavía no ha llegado de la escuela."

Su hermana menor siempre había sido la sensible de la familia y no fue ninguna sorpresa que haya decidido convertirse en maestra de pre-escolar.

"Que te ha pasado hijo, te veo bien, lo mejor que te he visto en muchos años." Le dijo su padre.

"Eh? Estoy bien…"

"Conocio a una chica..."entrometio Karin.

"Una chica!? Como es? Es bonita!?"

"No hagas caso, Karin solo bromea, no es nada de eso."

"Que? Pero yo ya quiero nietos."

Los dos hermanos sintieron el sudor frío. Este era el tema mas odiado de conversación.

Su padre no dejaba de restregarles en la cara cada vez que lo venían a visitar que ya quería nietos. El problema era que, Ichigo, el hijo mayor y el varón, había estado 'muerto' por diez años y su padre casi podría jurar que a sus 25 años todavía era virgen, osea que por ese lado, todavía tendría que esperar un rato. Por el otro lado, su hija mayor, Karin, le importaba mas andar pateando una pelota por todo el mundo que acomodarse en un lugar y empezar a formar una familia. Y por fin, la hija menor, gemela de Karin, era la que tenía mas oportunidad de casarse y empezar a tener hijos, pero todavía no lo había echo.

En resumen, a Isshin todavía le faltaban varios años antes de ver cumplido su sueño de ser abuelo.

"Mira no te hagas ilusiones, yo no tengo tiempo para andar en esas cosas. Ademas, todos los hombres que conozco son bastante mensos."

"Por mi parte, no tengo el tiempo ni las energías para andar buscando novia. Ya me llegara mi tiempo cuando me toque."

"Hijo, siempre tuve la sospecha de que eras gay."

"Ya deja de decir tonterías! El que Ichigo no tenga novia no quiere decir nada, solo que es un poco inepto en eso de las relaciones humanas." Karin le dijo a su padre.

"No me ayudes Karin, por favor."

La conversación habría seguido por esa misma vena, si nu hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de Yuzu.

"Creo que mis ojos me mienten, realmente estoy viendo a toda la familia reunida?"

"No estas viendo alucinaciones, es verdad, aqui estamos." Le dijo Karin a su otra mitad.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que toda la familia había estado junta, que su hermana no pudo sostener las lagrimas.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa." Dijo ella.

"Como te ha ido en la escuela con eso niños. No creo que sea muy facil cuidar de ellos." Dijo Karin.

"No son tan malos como piensas. Son adorables." Yuzu comento.

"Solo tu puedes pensar en que los niños son 'adorables'."

"Ya que estan aqui, voy a preparar una buena cena."

"Ya extrañaba tu cocina." Dijeron los hermanos ausentes.

"Fue bueno estar todos juntos otra vez." Karin dijo cuando habían de dejado la casa de su infancia.

"Si lo fue. Creo que voy a venir mas seguido. La cocina no se me da mucho y como que de vez en cuando me gustaría comer comida hecha en casa."

"Bueno hermano, tu eres el que vive aqui, osea que no tienes excusa alguna."

Su hermano sonrio.

"Sabes, creo que te prefería frunciendo el ceño. Tanto sonreir me da miedo."

"Quien te entiende? Primero que sonriera mas, y luego dices que te asusto?"

"La proxima vez que este por aca, quiero conocer a esa niña."

"Quien te ha dicho que siquiera voy a volver a ver a esa niña?"

"Sabes me le pase bien hoy. Espero que cuando regrese te encuentre igual de bien." Dijo ella al momento que llegaron al hotel donde se quedaba ella.

"Voy a tratar de hacer lo possible…oye, por qué no te has quedado en casa de papa?"

"No lo se. Creo que quería tener un tiempo para mi, y aqui en el hotel nadie me molesta."

"Buenas noches. Si ya no nos vemos, espero que te vaya bien en tu nuevo equipo."

"Todavía no tengo un nuevo equipo, pero gracias por preocuparte por me. Hasta ronto y buenas noches."

Hoy había sido un día bueno para el.

Se la había pasado genial, tanto que no quería que el día acabara.


	4. Chapter 4

"A que no sabes a quien vi ayer por aqui?"Ishida le pregunto al momento de pisar el hospital.

"Ni idea, me vez cara de adivino?"respondio el.

"A tu ex."

"Orihime?"

"As tenido otra ex? No se me haría raro que a tus 25 años todavía seas virgen." Le dijo su entrañable amigo.

"No me salgas con eso porque si de virgenes hablamos, entonces tu tambien serías culpable de lo mismo."

"Y quien te ha dicho a ti que no me he hechado por ahi una canita al aire?" le respondio burlescamente Ishida.

"No te creo, te conosco desde hace tiempo y se que nunca te has interesado mucho por las chicas. Todavía no puedo creér que te hayas comprometido con _ella_."

"Pero no vives conmigo, no podrías decirlo con total confianza."

"Tu ganas, pero como es que nos alejamos tanto del tema a mano. Que hacía por aqui Orihime?"

"No lo se, solo la vi de pasada y le di un saludo breve."

"Espero que toda este bien."

"Eso sería facil de averiguar, solo tienes que preguntarle a tu hermana Yuzu. No trabajan en el mismo lugar?"

"Sería incomodo preguntarle a mi hermana por mi ex."

"Nunca te perdonare que hayas salido con ell para ignorarla."

"Estas celoso? Siempre he pensado que eso fue un gran error de mi parte. Ella nunca me intereso como mujer."

"En su momento si me senti un poco celoso, pero eso fue hace años. Lo que mas me enojaba era ver como ella se desvivía por ti, y tu como si nada."

"Yo no estaba en condiciones para salir con nadie. Ademas, como lo he dicho antes, nunca senti ninguna atracción fisica por ella. Cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi y me pregunto que si le daba una oportunidad, le hubiera dicho que no, pero no estaba pensando claro."

"Y como le rompiste el corazón, la has estado evadiendo. Tu vida ha sido una llena de culpas y remordiminetos. Estoy sorprendido que todavía no te hayan salido canas."

"Que chistoso me saliste, idiota."

"Sabes, desde que te vi hoy, te he visto diferente. Sabes cuanto tiempa hacía desde que me habías llamado idiota?"

"Diferente? Tambien Karin me lo noto, pero no se por qué, si no ha pasado nada de fuera de lo común."

"Tuvo que haberte pasado algo ayer cuando saliste del hospital."

"Solo me peleé con una chiquilla."

"Peleaste con una niña? Que te pasa?" contesto indignado Ishida.

"Fue como una de las peleas que tenía con Rukia."  
"Ah, entonces eso es! Conociste su reeencarnación?" le dijo Ishida sarcasticamente.

"Deja de decir estupideces! Reencarnación." sacudio la cabeza. "….no creeras que…?"

"No preguntes a mi. Tu eres el que tiene que saber, tu trabajabas para ellos."

"Pero si lo recuerdo bien, toma como 60 años para que alguien reéncarne."

"Cuantos años tiene esta niña?"

"Dijo que acababa de cumplir nueve."

"Y esto paso hace diez años. No crees que alomejor hubo una falla en el programa y haya reencarnado antes?" ofrecio su amigo.

"No creo. Creo que estas pensando demasiado,Ishida."

"Lo que yo creo es que sea quien sea esta niña, fuen como el antidoto que nesecitabas."

"Puede que tengas razón. A decir verdad me diverti discutiendo con ella como si fueramos iguales."

"Sabes que tienes 25 años, no?"

"Y que me quires decir con eso?"

"Que tengas cuidado, por que para ti puede parecer inocente, pero otros pueden tomarlo como algo mas."

"Algo mas? No entien…"pero antes de acabar con lo que iba a decir, reacciono. "No creéras que…digo quien sabe si me la vuelva a encontrar…pero en serio creés que alguien me tome como una persona mal-intencionada?"

"Nunca se sabe, asi que si llegaras a encontrarte con esa niña otra vez, te cuidado de como la tratas."

"Eso no va a suceder."


	5. Chapter 5

A la niña siempre le habían gustado los lugares altos, y en su nueva casa le daba gusto saber que había un arból que se acomodaba a sus nesecidades.

"Reika bajate de ahi que te vas a caer." Le dijo la muchacha de servicio.

"Ahora bajo." Respondio la chiquilla.

"Por que estas tan callada? En que piensas?"

"No es nada importante, Haruka."

"No estaras pensando en algun chico? Todavía estas muy chicaa para empezar a pensar en eso, que diran tus padres?

La niña ignoro el comentario que hiso Haruka sobre sus padres, y le pregunto por otra cosa que la tenía preocupada.

"Haruka, nunca te ha pasado que te encuentras con alguien y parece como si lo conocieras de algun lugar?"

"Por que me lo preguntas, te ha pasado eso? Pero si eres una niñita…hay veces que eres muy inteligente para tu propio bien…"

"Estoy pensando demasiado, ya me voy a bajar…" respondio la niña decidiendo que Haruka tenía razón y estaba pensando demasiado. En ese momento en que la niña bajaba, se oyo un estruendoso ruido y una rama que había pisado Reika se quebro y cayo a piso con todo y la niña.

"Reika!"

"Es…estoy..bien…creo que me he roto algo…" dijo la niña con una extraña calma.

"No te muevas, tengo que llevarte a un hospital!" Exclamo Haruka.

"Calmate, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el hospital mas cercano." Le dijo Reika con esa calma.

"Tienes razón, ire a preguntar, Reika no te muevas!"

Mientras Haruka fue a preguntarle a los vecinos donde quedaba el hospital, Reika se quedo analizando su corta vida.

Le daban ganas de reír y de llorar al verse en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahi estaba, tirada bajo la rama de un àrbol con un brazo roto,mientras la sirvienta iba desesperada a buscar ayuda y sus padres andaban quien sabe donde sin preocuparse por ella y sin saber que acababa de caer de un àrbol.

Le parecio que Haruka duraba una eternidad en regresar, pero en realidad la pobre muchacha no había estado alejada de ella por un par de minutos, y cuando regreso estaba mas pàlida de cuando se había ido.

"Reika, el vecino de al lado nos va a llevar al hospital."

El viaje al hospital fue uno corto. Ella era una niña hiperactiva, para lidiar con su soledad se la pasaba jugando, y ya estaba acostumbrada a quebrarse huesos, asi que los hospitales ya no le asutaban.

"Haruka, ya te puedes ir que voy a estar bien." Le dijo la niña cuando la habían pasado al cuarto.

"Pero…" empezo a decir Haruka, pero Reika la interumpio.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada, ademas, tu tienes otras responsabilidades, y entre ellas no esta cuidar de mi por la noche."

"Pero no me sentire a gusto dejandote sola asi como estas, nunca me gusta dejarte sola en la noche, pero ahora menos."

"Haruka, tu tienes a tu bebé, yo voy a estar bien, tengo años quedandome sola y valiendome por mi misma, asi que vete sin preocupaciones, mañana nos vemos."

Haruka lloro, admiraba la valentía y madurez de esa niña, y no podia ella saber cuanto le costaba a la niña mandarla a cuidar de otro niño, ni cuanto envidiaba a un bebé que nunca había conocido solo por el simple hecho de que ese bebé tenía una mamà que lo cuidaba cuando el mas la nesecitaba.

"Mañana estare en tu casa a temprana hora." Le dijo Haruka al salir de la habitación.

"Si mañana."

En ese mometo entro una doctora con un aspecto muy serio. Reika diría que la doctora había escojido una mala carrera.

"Yo soy la Dra. Kunieda."dijo con una voz fria. "Donde estan tus padres?"

"…mis padres no estan…estoy sola…"

"Quien te trajo?"

"Ya se fue, pero estoy acostumbrada, asi que no se preocupe."

Vio que la doctora no estaba muy contenta con esa respuesta, pero solo se dedico a enyesarle el brazo sin decir una palabra.

"Ya esta, espera aqui hasta que vea que vamos hacer contigo, por el momento te dire que no te mojes el yeso, no duermas arriba de el, y ten mucho cuidado."

Cuando salio del cuarto, Reika murmuro, " Que doctora tan fría."

La Dra. Kunieda iba en un estado de conflicto interno agudo. Aunque pareciera fría y sin sentimientos, había decidido convertirse en pediatra porque le gustaban los niños y la apenaba ver a una niña tan chica sola teniendo que venir al hospital a vendarse un brazo roto.

"Como le va Dra. Kunieda?" le saludo Ichigo al encontrarsela en el pasillo.

"Esta el director todavía?" pregunto, ignorando la pregunta de Ichigo.

"Eh, si creo que todavía anda dando las ultimas rondas por el hospital."

"Gracias." Dijo alejandose de el.

"Que le pasa, la veo preocupada." Llamo el.

"Una niña…" pero ya no dijo mas.

La curiosidad lo invadio, quería ver que era lo que había hecho a la siempre solemne Dra. Kunieda verse tan preocupada, y entonces lo encontro.

Aquella niña estaba sentada en la camilla, las piernas colgando y viendo a su alrederdor.

"Eres tu?"

La niña volteo. "Tu!?"

"Que haces aqui a estas horas? Y tus padres?" pregunto Ichigo al no ver a nadie con ella en el cuarto.

"No vez que me he roto el brazo?" le respondio ella sin contestar a la segunda pregunta.

"Si ya veo, pero por que iba Ryo tan preocupada?"

"Ryo?"

"Perdón, quise decir, la Dra. Kunieda."

"Eh, no se, me dijo que tenía que ir a ver que iba a pasar conmigo."

"Tan grave estas? No te vez tan mal."

"Creo que esta preocupada de quien va a pagar, pero no me dejo decirle que se lo cargue a la tarjeta de mi papà."

"Oh, eso era todo? Voy a decirle entonces que todo esta bien."

"Hey, espera yo voy contigo!"

"Preferiría que te quedaras aqui."

Reika hizo un puchero, pero accedio.

"No tardo, tengo una idea de donde esta."

Salio del cuarto a buscar a Ryo, pero se encontro con Ishida.

"Has visto a a tu novia?"

"La acabo de ver entrando en la oficina de Ryuken."

"Gracias."

"Para que la quieres?"

"No es nada para ponerte celoso, te lo aseguro." Le dijo marchandose.

"Que se trae este entre manos?" se pregunto Ishida, intentando buscar el cuarto exacto de donde había salido Ichigo momentos antes.

La niña lo había estado mirando un buen rato antes de que se percatara de que alguien lo estaba observando.

"Buscaba a alguien?" lo llamo Reika.

"Eh, oh, si andaba buscando a Kurosaki." Dijo el para cubrirse los pasos.

"Kuro…ó a Ichigo?" dijo la niña.

"Eh? Oh si, a ese mismo."

"Acaba de salir, iba a buscar a la Dra. Kunieda."

"Oye, pero como sabías que lo andaba buscando a el?" pregunto, teniendo la leve sospecha de que esta niña era la que había traído ese cambio tan subito en su amigo.

"Es que ya lo conocía de antes. Ademas su nombre y cara son bastante dificiles de olvidar."

"Diras su pelo." Dijo el.

"Tiene razón…eh…"

"Perdón, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ishida Uryu."

"Tambien eres doctor?"

"Todavía no."

En eso estaban cuando lleagarón Ichigo y Ryo.

"Ya te puedes ir, todo esta aclarado."dijo Ryo.

La niña volteo la cabeza hacia un lado, "Como?"

"Kurosaki-san ya me dijo todo, asi que solo pasas a la caja y les das la información de tus padres."

"Andale, vamos, te encamino a tu casa." Le dijo Ichigo.

"Yo puedo irme sola, ya tengo nueve años." Dijo ella tajante. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de ella, y aunque la hacía feliz saber que alguien se preocupaba, no sabía como reaccionar.

"No me importa, anda que tipo de persona adulta sería si dejara que te fueras sola?"

"Esta bien, viendo que vas hacer lo que quieras."

"Claro, soy mayor que tu y debes obedecer a tus mayores. No te han enseñado eso tus padres?"

"Que padres?"

"Ya vamonos que se nos hace mas tarde." Le dijo a la niña, y volteandose a su amigo, "Ishida, acabas de cubrirme?"

"Ya vete, que de todas formas ya no queda mucho que hacer. Yo tambien ya casi me voy." Respondio Ishida.

"Gracias."

"Hasta pronto Dra. Kunieda y Ishida-san!" se despidio Reika.

"Y esa niña, no es su hija verdad?" Pregunto Ryo, mas como precaución que porque en realidad creyera que Ichigo tenía una hija.

"No, no lo es, pero puede que sea lo que nesesitaba."

"Nunca hemos sido muy amigos, pero me parece que se ve mas contento."

"Ese idiota se estaba matando en vida por algo que estaba fuera de su poder poder detener."

'_Pero me alegra ver que hay alguien quien puede hacerte disfrutar la vida otra vez.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Respuestas a algunas preguntas, primero, si ella es la reencarnación, pero no es Rukia ni tiene las memorias de Rukia, lo que le paso con Ichigo fue algo como dejà vu, y como con Ishida nunca fue tan buena amiga, es razonable pensar que no lo recordaría.

Segundo, el por que del titulo, bueno, Ichigo se siente culpable por lo sucedido y le pide perdon a Rukia….aunque todos saben que no fue culpa de el, ademas, el no es el unico que se siente culpable pero eso ya vendra luego….

En otras noticias, Gracias por el apoyo…

"En serio, estas sola?" le pregunto el incredulo.

"Ya soy bastante grande para saber cuidarme sola." Dijo ella tajantemente.

"Tienes nueve una niña de nueve años se mueve de casa sola? "

"Nueve ya es grande, ademas, casi siempre me la he pasado de empleada a empleada, y cuando ya supe hablar y caminar, las empleadas venían menos, hasta que me quede sola. Ahora solo viene Haruka una vez a la semana a limpiar.Y como me movi sin mis padres? Facil, mis padres dijeron que nos movieramos para aca, porque pensaban que la cuidad era muy peligrosa para una niña sola." Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

"Vives sola?"

"No te lo acabo de decir? Acaso estas sordo?"

"Mira niña…."

"Ya esta, no quiero hablar mas de esto. Oye, crees en fantasmas?" pregunto de repente.

Le daban ganas de reír. Que si creía en fantasmas?

"Fantasmas? Por que lo preguntas?"

"Por que a veces veo cosas, pero todos los adultos a los que les he dicho me dicen que los fantasmas no existen pero tu eres tan raro que se me ocurrio que alomejor tu si me creerías."

Si hubiera estado tomando algo, lo hubiera escupido al oír esta pregunta. Era casi un hecho que esta niña era la reencarnación de aquella muchacha que lo atormentaba sin piedad, pero que tambien le había enseñado mucho. Al mismo tiempo, su mente no quería aceptar esa posibilidad. Creía que sería una carga muy pesada para una niña saber que era la reencarnación de alguien a la que había querido mucho.

"Te has quedado muy callado, olvida lo que acabo de decir, ya entendi, los fantasmas no existen." Dijo decepcionada.

"No, no es eso, solo que estaba pensando en alguien, y los fantasmas si existen."

"En serio, no me estas tomando el pelo? En realidad crees en ellos?"

"Si, yo tambien los veo."

La niña se le quedo viendo como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Desde pequeña veía apariciones y demas, pero las empleadas no tenían ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para tomarla en serio, y sus padres, ya ni se diga, por eso cuando alguien le dijo lo que siempre había querido oír, no podia dejar de maravilllarse.

Desde hacía muchos años que el no se había metido con los problemas de shinigamis. Aquel día le había tocado llevar el cuerpo de su amiga y entregarlo a su hermano, y despues de eso había renunciado a su cargo de shinigami subsituto. Desde ese entonces, habían asignado a alguien para que se encargara de cualquier problema referente al lo sobrenatural que se presentara en Karakura.

"Sabes, no me siento a gusto dejandote sola en tu casa."

"Por que? Voy a estar bien, ya te pareces a Haruka."

"Asi soy, no puedo cambiarme. Me preocupas."

"Y que sugieres? No pensaras en quedarte en mi casa ó algo por el estilo, verdad?"

"Eh, no…estaba pensando, por que no te quedas en casa de mi padre, ahi esta mi hermana y estoy seguro de que va estar encantada de que te quedes."

"Tu casa?"

"No yo vivo en otro lado, pero te podrías quedar ahi, y asi me quedare mas tranquilo."

"Ya pareces mi papà, pero no sabría decirlo con exactitud, ya que mal lo conozco."

"No digas tonterías, yo no podría ser tu padre, y…sabes me da no se que solo pensarlo…"

"Que tiene de raro, ya tienes edad para tener hijos, ademas, hay muchos que tienen hijos jovenes, desde los 14 años ó hasta antes."

"No crees que estas muy chica para saber esas cosas, y en resumidas cuentas, que te importa si tengo ó no edad para tener hijos? Me recuerdas a alguien que conozco."

"Cuantos años tienes? Y a quien te recuerdo? Habías dicho que estabas pensando en alguien cuando te pregunte de los fantasmas."

"Tengo 25 años, me recuerdas a otra niña que conoci, que no era tan niña, y estaba pensando en una amiga que perdi."

"Era tu novia? La amiga que dices que perdiste? La regaste tanto que se dejaron de hablar?" le pregunto inocentemente. Aunque era una niña inteligente, y sabía mas de lo que alguien de nueve años debería saber, seguía siendo niña, y la muerte no se le paso por la mente en ningun momento.

El dio una pequeña sonrisa. Hojala y todo hubiera sido tan facil como eso.

"No era mi novia, era solo una muy buena amiga, y…murio."

Siendo niña, y creciendo sola, no sabía como reacionar ante tal revelación.

"Eh…esta bien acepto ir a la casa de tu padre." Dijo, cambiando el tema, y sintiendose mal por el, como a forma de consolación.

"Esta bien. Asi podre dormir sin preocupaciones."

"Si, papà." Le contesto ella muy burlescamente.

"Te voy a matar si me vuelves a decir asi!" dijo el exaltado.

La niña rio, "No te preocupes, me dieron escalofrios no mas con pensarlo." Y se estremecio para desmostrarle cuanto le había afectado esa bromita.

"Y a mi mas, si alguien te hubiera oído….que pensarían…?" dijo el volteando para todos lados y asegurarse de que anduviera nadie por el area.

"Te importa tanto que piensen que tuviste una hija siendo todavía un niño?" pregunto ella incredula.

"Que idiota tiene hijos a los 15 años? Tengo sufiecientes problemas con la gente pensando que soy rebelde por mi color de pelo como que de repente me salga una hija de la nada. Todos pensaban que ella y yo teníamos algo, y luego ella de repente ya no se le vio por aqui, te imaginas todo lo que se podrían inventar?"

"Relajate, nadie nos oyo, y ni nos parecemos, ademas, a quien te referías con 'ella'?"

"A mi amiga, pero como ya te dije, murio, pero la mayoría de la gente no sabe eso, sino que de repente ya no la vieron mas, asi que podrían especular lo que se les antojara sobre nuestra relación."

"Por que te importa tanto que pensaran de ustedes? Tu sabías que tipo de relación tenías con ella, que mas importa? La gente siempre va a decir lo que quieran."

Estaba sorprendido. Era dificil creer que alguien de tan solo nueve años pudiera decir algo tan significante, pero alomejor era entendible que fuera mas madura de lo normal por haberse criado sola y entre adultos.

"Has estado sola por mucho tiempo, verdad? Cuando estes sola, ven a visitarme."

"Que te pasa? Me estas asustando, quien eres, y donde dejaste a aquel idiota?"

"Aqui sigue, pero me divierto contigo, me recuerdas a ella, y tambien he estado solo por mucho tiempo, asi que se como te sientes. Asi que, ve a visitarme."

"Adonde? Al hospital?"

"Eso sería lo mas apropiado."

"Si que eres raro, pero sabes que? Tambien me he divertido mucho, para ser adulto, no eres como los demas."

"Eres impertinente, chiflada, me insultas, y te trepas a los arboles como changa, si eres casi igual a Rukia."

"Me has llamado changa?" le pregunto al momento que le daba una patada en la espinilla.

"Duele!"

"Eso te sacas por llamarme changa!"

"Enjendro del demonio, no andes corriendo como loca por ahi que te vas a romper otra cosa!"

Pero ella no estaba escuchando. Cuando por fin la alcanso, estaba respirando fuerte.

"Creo que me hace falta hacer mas ejercicio." Dijo.

"Ya estas viejo!" le dijo Reika entre carcajadas.

"Mira niña…."pero entre todo ese ajetreo habían llegado a su destino. "Espera aqui mientras toco la puerta."

"Si capitan!"

"Y ahora te crees pirata?"

"Solo toca la puerta!"

Despues de unos cuantos minutos de hablar con su hermana y explicarle la situación, dejo a la niña con ella y se marcho.

"Te portas bien."

"Si se como comportarme."

"Lo dudo mucho."murmuro el al dejarla con su hermana.

La niña se dedico a sacarle la lengua.


	7. Chapter 7

Este es un capitulo corto.

Ah y no me odien por no hacerlos enamorados, pero todavía no se como me siento referente a esa pareja, aunque la prefiero mil veces a que pasara Ichi/Hime…pero por ahora me gusta verlos como amigos….pero esa soy yo, me encantan los personajes, no tengo nada en contra de ellos….ok?

Estaba tan desacostumbrado a discutir, que estaba desorientado, tanto que se aparecio por el hospital en su día de descanso.

"Que haces por aqui?" alguien le pregunto al entrar al hospital.

"Como que que hago vengo a trabajar." Respondio Ichigo.

"Pero hoy no te tocaba venir, asi que vete antes de que te vea Ryuken" otra voz interrumpio.

"Que?!" pregunto al voltearse a enfrentar la nueva voz.

"Estas sordo, que te vayas!" le dijo su amigo.

"Y tu que haces aqui?"

"Vine por algo, pero ya me voy, anda vamos." Le dijo empujandolo fuera del hospital.

"Me siento como un completo idiota. Estoy cansado, tuve una muy mala noche." Le dijo a su amigo.

"Tan mal te fue encaminando a Reika?" le pregunto Ishida.

"Esa niña tiene muchas energías. La tuve que corretear un rato antes de que llegaramos a casa de mi padre."

"Entonces, que piensas,si crees que es la reencarnación de Kuchiki-san?" le pregunto Ishida. Habían ido a tomar un café para platicar.

"Parece que si, pero como saberlo?"

"Es lo suficiente como para aliviar tus culpas?"

"Si, lo creo."

"Y les vas a decir…a ellos?"

"No crees que ya han de saber? Ellos son los que se encargan de la vida y la muerte." Respondio Ichigo.

"No han de saber, ó por lo menos algunos no han de saber, si supieran, cierto peli-rojo ya anduviera por aqui queriendo saber mas."

"He estado pensando que si no saben no voy a decir nada porque sería muy pesado para ella saber que puede ser la reencarnación de alguien a la que hay mucha gente que la quería y que de repente haya toda esta gente extraña viniendo a molestarle. Lo que menos nesesita Reika es que haya un desfile de personas tratando de conocerla."

"Puede que tengas razón, sería pesado para ella, pero sabes que se van a enterar algún día."

"Ojala eso no pase en mucho tiempo."

"Ya pareces su papá." Le dijo Ishida en forma de broma.

"No digas estupideces, eso mismo dijo ella, y lo que menos quiero es una hija!" exclamo Ichigo. "Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien te oyera?!"

Su amigo sonrio burlescamente.

"Sabes con Kuchiki-san tenías una relación muy complicada. Por un lado parecía como si estuvieras enamorado de ella, y por el otro, eran simplemente muy buenos amigos. Eran mas que eso, pero a mi ver, nunca cruzaron esa linea que divide el amor de la amistad. Es dificil de decir que tipo de relación tenían, no lo puedo explicar con palabras, pero creo que tu mejor que nadie entiendes. Ahora, con Reika, parece ser que llevas una relación de hermano mayor. Un hermano mayor mal-humorado y sobre-protector, pero hermano. No se que es lo que andabas buscando, pero estoy seguro de que lo has encontrado."

"Me has dejado atónito. Nunca he sabido explicar que era lo que nos unía, lo único de lo que siempre he estado seguro es de que a pesar de lo que todos pensaran, yo no estaba enamorado de ella."

"Es dificil creer eso, pero te creo, el que estaba enamorado de ella era otro…"

"Poniendolo asi, se me antoja decirle que ha regresado, pero, estoy un poco confundido."

"Dile si quires, el sería el menos problematico."

"Pero eso involucraría ir a Soul Society, y como renuncie, la unica forma que hay de llegar hasta ahi sería por medio de Urahara, y aunque confío en el, entre mas personas sepan de esto, mas posibilidades hay de que se enteren los demas."

"Eso ya es cosa tuya, pero debes pensar en ella tambien."

"Lo se." 


	8. Chapter 8

**No se que tan alta esté, pero para una niña de nueve años va a ser alta, ok. **

No estaba acostumbrada a tener amigos, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a que hubiera alguien con ella cuando durmiera.

Se encontraba en una casa extraña, con gente a la que no conocía, familia de alguien a quien apenas había conocido, y no sabía porque, pero se sentía en casa, como si ya hubiera estado ahi antes.

'_Pero si esta es mi primera vez en Karakura, y mas en esta casa…._' Pensaba.

Yuzu se dio cuenta de que la niña estaba muy pensativa y fijaba su mirada en la puerta de cuarto que fuera de su hermano.

"Ese era el cuarto de Ichigo cuando tadavía vivía aqui." Le dijo Yuzu.

"Eh? Oh…"

"Quieres pasar?"

"Eh? No gracias…eh perdon, pero donde voy a dormir?"

Yuzu solto una risita. "Vas a dormir en mi cuarto."

"Um…sabe no traje mi pajama…"

"No te preocupes, te encontrare algo…" dijo viendo a la niña de arriba abajo. No estaba segura de que iba a poder encontrar algo para ella porque parecía que Reika era mas alta que Yuzu.

"Cuantos años tienes?" le pregunto Yuzu.

"Acabo de cumplir nueve."

"Nueve? Eres grande!" exclamo Yuzu.

"Siempre soy la mas alta de salón. Los niños me hacen burla, pero creo que me tienen miedo porque soy mas alta que ellos."

"Los niños son crueles." Dijo Yuzu.

"Estoy acostumbrada, ademas, nunca duró mucho en las escuelas. Mis padres siempre me estan moviendo." Declaro la niña.

"Eso ha de ser dificil para ti."

"Nunca me ha importado mucho, pero esta vez no quiero moverme….me gusta aqui…"

"Estoy segura de que a tus padres tambien les gustara la ciudad."

"Mis padres ni la conocen. No estan aqui."

"Viniste sola?"

"Con la ayuda de Haruka, pero ella no vive conmigo, solo viene a limpiar una vez por semana."

"Bueno, ten ponte esto, creo que te quedara." Cambio Yuzu de tema.

"Gracias Yuzu-san"

"De nada, quedate en paz, duerme, parece ser que hoy fue un día muy pesado para ti." Le dijo fijando su Mirada en el yeso que portaba Reika.

"Buenas Noches, Yuzu-san."

"Buenas Noches, Reika-chan."

Yuzu la dejo sola. Se imaginaba se le iba a facilitar a Reika quedarse dormida sin ella en el cuarto. A lo que había deducido de la platica que acababan de tener, la niña estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, y se sentiría extraña si alguien mas la viera dormir.

"Esta noche dormire en el cuarto de Ichigo." Le dijo Yuzu a su papà.

"Ya se quedo dormida?" pregunto el.

"La deje sola para que lo hiciera, parece que no esta acostumbrada a compartir con otros."

"De donde la saco tu hermano? Un día parece un muerto viviente, y al siguiente llega aqui con Karin muy sonriente, y a la siguiente noche trae a una niña. No crees que se la haya robado, o si?" bromeo su papà.

"Ay papà, no se ni quien sea, ni porque mi hermano sonríe de nuevo, pero no me importa con tal de verlo feliz."

Su papa sonrio. Sabía exactamente quien era esa niña en realidad, pero no se lo iba a decir a su hijo a ver si lo averiguaba.

"Solo bromeaba."

"Lo se, papà. Buenas Noches."

"Buenas Noches, Yuzu."

Yuzu se fue a dormir, Reika dormía pacificamente en el otro cuarto.

Isshin saco un cigarillo y lo prendio.No fumaba mas que una vez al año en el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa, pero esa noche nesesitaba aclarar su mente y el humo del cigarro lo aydaba a despejarse.

'_Cuanto tiempo pasara antes de que se den cuenta de lo secedido?_'se preguntaba mientras el cigarro se iba apagando.


	9. Chapter 9

**No lo voy a negar, Orihime no me gusta para nada, pero no la estoy haciendo sufrir por**

**eso, solo es que eso le da mas dramatismo a la historia.**

**P.S. gracias por sus reviews, y por leer esta historia**.

Tatsuki había regresado de Brasil.

Despues de que salieran de la preparatoria, se había ido a Brasil a cumplir su sueño de ser una luchadora de Vale Tudo.

No era la primera vez que regresaba a casa, pero si era la primera vez en muchisimos años en que el se interesaba por ir a verla.

Durante los años despues en que todo aquello que había pasado, como ya se ha dicho, el se había alejado de todos y despues de que ella se marchara a Brasil, solo se mantenían en contacto por e-mail, aunque el escasamente le contestaba, y cuando lo hacía, era un mensaje corto y desabrido.

"Adonde vamos?" le pregunto Reika por undecima vez.

"Mi amiga acaba de regresar de Brasil y tengo mucho que no la veo, asi que la vamos a ir a visitar." Le contesto el.

"Pero no entiendo, por que tengo que venir yo?"

"Para que tengas mas amigas." Simplemente le contesto el, aunque en realidad, no sabía el porque había traído a Reika con el.

"Que? Eso no tiene sentido. Ademas, cuando empieze la escuela, voy a tener muchos amigos!" le dijo la niña.

"Lo dudo…hablando de escuela, como te va? Eres buena estudiante?"

"Si, siempre estoy entre los primeros diez, por que lo preguntas?"

"_En ese aspecto, no son nada parecidas." _

"Por ninguna razón es especifico."

Ella lo miro sospechosamente como no creyendole.

"Mira, creo que te va a caer bien Tatsuki"

"Oye, tu solo hablas de amigas, no tienes amigos, o novia?"

"Si tengo amigos, no tengo novia, y ya no digas mas tonterías." La corto el tajantemente. Si había algo que lo ponía de malas era que le preguntaran sobre su inexistente vida personal.

Ella nunca se imagino que iba a ir a visitarla, ni mucho menos que iba ir acompañado de una niña, ni que se le iba ocurrir ir el día en que tambien visitaba Orihime.

"Tatsuki!" llamo el.

"Quien sera?" le pregunto a su amiga del alma.

"Esperabas a alguien?" le contesto Orihime con otra pregunta.

"A quien? Solo a ti, voy a ver quien es."

"Ve, ve, no te preocupes por mi."

Se levato abrir la puerta, y cuando la abrio casi la vuelva a cerrar.

"Ichigo!?"

"Hola, buenas tardes, gusto en verte a ti tambien." Le contesto el en son de broma al ver la acra de susto de su amiga."Parece que has visto a un fantasma."

"Casi..." Contesto Tatsuki, sintiendose mal de repente.

"Yo se que en el pasado he sido mal amigo, pero no me vas a dejar pasar?" pregunto el. Reika que estaba a su lado, se paseaba de pierna en pierna, un poco nerviosa.

"Ah es que…" empeso a decir, fijando su vista en la pequeña que lo acompañaba cuando en ese momento salio Orihime a la puerta a ver que detenía a Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan, que suce…de?" acabo su pregunta en voz baja al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

Paso un momento tenso antes de que alguien dijera algo.

"Hola, Inoue." La saludo, tratando de mantenerse casual.

"Ah…eh..ho..la, Kurosaki-kun." Respondio ella, nerviosa. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza y le costaba trabajo respirar.

"Venía a verte, pero veo que estas ocupada mejor vuelvo en otra ocación." Le dijo Ichigo. No quería estar ahi por mas tiempo, se sentía incomodo estando en presencia de su ex-novia.

"Ya nos vamos?" pregunto Reika, al ver la tension que había recaído sobre el grupo de adultos.

"Y ella quien es?" Tatsuki pregunto por fin, al encontrar una oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Ella es Reika, pero Tatsuki, luego te explico las cosas, por hoy, creo que sería mejor irme."

Se notaba que el estaba incomodo y quería salir corriendo de ahi, pero la curiosidad deTatsuki pudo mas que su preocupación por sus amigos y se dejo llevar.

"Pasa, quiero que me cuentes que te ha pasado. Cuando fue que te dieron ganas de visitar a viejos amigos?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea…" empeso a decir el, pero Tatsuki lo jalo hacia adentro de la casa y cerro la puerta detras de ellos.

Si le preguntaran, no negaría que fue una de las tardes mas extrañas de su vida. Se sentía muy consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y no sabía como actuar frente a gente que conocía desde hace años.

"Entonces, ya no vas a regresar?" le pregunto el.

"No, ya no. Creo que ya he aprendido lo mas indespensable, y ya extrañaba mi casa. Brasil es divertido, pero nada se compara con estar de vuelta en casa."

"Sabes, he disfrutado esta tarde," mintio, "pero tengo que ir a dejar a Reika en su casa antes de que Haruka le llame a la policía ó algo por el estilo."

Quería preguntarle quien era Haruka, quien era Reika, que significaba la niña para el, tantas preguntas, pero no podia preguntarlas, no enfrente de su amiga que parecía que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, asi que se tuvo que morder la lengua y contenerse las ganas y dejarlo ir.

"En otra ocación cuando estes menos ocupado, ven a visitar de nuevo que quiero saber mas." Le dijo Tatsuki, acompañandolo a la puerta.

"Esta bien, pero si por algo no lo hago, ya sabes donde encontrarme."

"Pero si voy, me vas a abrir la puerta?"

"Te lo prometo. Estos días me he sentido mejor."

"Asi lo espero." Respondio Tatsuki.

"Hasta luego, Inoue." Llamo desde la puerta casualmente.

"Gusto en volver a verte." Respondio la peli-roja con voz fragil, sin moverse de su asiento.

El no se daba cuenta que con sus palabras casuales lastimaba a la pobre chica.

'_Pero siempre a sido asi. El nunca me ha visto. Nunca se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia.'_

Cuando Tatsuki volteo despues de despedirse, vio a su amiga abrumada.

"Me siento mal." le dijo a Tatsuki.

"Perdon, mi curiosodad y alegría de ver a un viejo amigo tomo lo mejor de mi y me deje llevar."

"No no es eso. Me siento mal porque siento celos de una niña."

"Sigues enamorada de el?" Tatsuki puso esa pregunta mas como confirmación.

"No puedo sacarlo de mi mente, he tratado, y solo hago que me acuerde mas de el."

"Es que no has querido. Creo que dentro de ti existe la esperanza de que alomejor el se de cuenta de que te quiere y renauden su relación."

"Tienes razón. Es esa estupida esperanza mía. Yo se que eso nunca va a suceder porque siempre habra alguien mas importante que yo en su vida. No importa lo que haga, yo siempre solo sere 'Inoue' para el. Ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre!" las lagrimas amenazaban con desprenderse de sus ojos.

"Si, siempre ha sido un idiota para esas cosas, pero tienes que dejar de pensar en el, eso no te hace bien, y aunque va a sonar mal, el nunca te va a ver como mas que una amiga."

"Lo se, lo se, pero por mas que trato de evitarlo, siempre me lo encuentro."

"Amiga, va a ser dificil, pero no puedes seguir sintiendote asi. Eres muy joven, tienes que darte la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien que si te va a corresponder de la manera que tu quieres. No puedes seguir sintiendo celos de la gente que tiene la fueza de hacerlo sonreír. Ya he estado en esa situación..."

Orihime estaba un poco preocupada. Sería su amiga una rival de amores y por eso la quería disuader de seguir queriendolo?

"…porque no es facil dejar de ser la mejor amiga para pasar a segundo plano, pero como es mi amigo, al final de cuentas no me importaba quien fuera con tal de verlo feliz."

"No entiendo."

"Como persona con un ego, claro que no me hizo gracia que despues de que nos conocieramos por tantos años y fueramos tan buenos amigos, viniera alguien y tomara mi lugar."

"Ya veo…pero Tatsuki-chan, eso no es todo…"

"No lo es?"

"No. Tambien me siento mal porque no pude hacer nada por ella."

"Pero…"

"Siento que el me culpa por eso, y quisiera que me pedonara, yo se que fue mi culpa que pasara todo lo que paso, y se que no tengo perdón, pero quiero que me perdone." Ya para ese entonces estaba llorando.

"Lo dudo mucho que te culpe a ti por eso. No es tan ruin para echarte la culpa de algo que nadie pudo prevenir. Si tenemos que echarle la culpa a alguien entonces sería a el por que el fue el responsible de que se despertaran nuestros poderes."

"No digas eso."

"No lo estoy culpando, solo quería hacer mi punto. Nadie tuvo la culpa. Las cosas pasan por algo, y no te puedes echar la culpa de esto tambien."

"Pero.."

"Pero nada, lo mejor sería que los dos hablaran en vez de estarse escondiendo el uno del otro como si se debieran algo."

Sabía que Tatsuki tenía razón, pero se le hacía dificil enfrentar su realidad. No quería hablar con el. Temía lo que el le iba a decir porque sabía que tendrían que enfrentar su desatroza relación sentimental y lo que iba a enfrentar. No quería oír lo que siempre había sabido. No estaba segura de poder soportalo, una cosa era imaginarselo, y otra muy diferente, oírlo de su propia boca. No podía.


	10. Chapter 10

**bueno, no había subido un capitulo nuevo porque estaba esperando mas reviews, pero bueno ni modo, ya tengo los proximos dos capitulos listos, pero como me gusta la atención, los estoy subinedo de una por uno para tener mas reviews...ah y por ahi esperen otra historia de Bleach, aunque esa sera mucho mas oscura...ok...gracias por seguir con esta historia!**

"Te veo preocupado."

"Lo estoy. Nesesito otra opinion, ya que Ishida se rehusa a ayudar."

"De que se trata?"

"De Reika."

"Que pasa con la niña?"

Había ido a visitar a Tasuki otra vez, pero esta vez iba solo ya que Reika había comenzado las clases.

"Sabes quien es ella en realidad?"

"No, tendría que saberlo?"

"La conociste."

"Eso ya lo se, la trajiste el otro día…"

"Si, pero no estoy hablando de eso…ella es la reencarnación de…" pero no tuvo que terminar la fraze porque Tatsuki ya lo sabía.

"Me quieres decir que por eso te llevas tan bien con esa chiquilla? Como estas tan seguro?"

"No lo se, es ella, pero tampoco lo es, Reika es Reika, con unas caracteristicas de Rukia. En fin, mi problema es otro."

"Cual puede ser ese problema tan grande?"

"Les aviso a ellos?"

"Con 'ellos', te refieres a su familia ó a toda Soul Society en general?"

"Yo preguntaba si le digo a Byakuya y Renji?"

"No lo se. Sabe Reika que ella es la reencarnación de tu mejor amiga?"

"No, no lo sabe. No crees que sería muy pesado para ella saberlo? Por eso no he hecho el intento de avisarles, pero tambien se que lo van a saber tarde que temprano y Renji jamas me lo perdonaría."

"Y Byakuya?"

"Que con el? El nunca ha sido muy amigo mío, y puede que suene mal, pero me preoucupa mas que va a decir Renji si se entera antes de que yo le diga."

"Pero Byakuya era el hermano."

"Y Renji es el mejor amigo que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella,"

"Quisiera poder decirte que se lo que deberías de hacer, pero no puedo. Quisiera ayudarte, pero si vas a decir algo, creo que primero deberías hablar con Reika aunque sea una chiquilla."

"Mejor no digo nada. Esperare a ver que pasa. Prefiero que se enojen ellos conmigo, a tener a una niña herida."

"Es tu decición." Le dijo Tatsuki, aunque no podían saber que la decición no era totalmente de ellos.

Reika era la nueva niña en la escuela, y desde el principio se hizo muy amiga de otro niño al que no le importaba que fuera mas alta que el.

"Tu puedes ser mi guardaespaldas!" el niño le dijo, al momento que vio entrar a Reika en el salón.

Reika no respondio en un principio, pero le toco sentarse junto al extraño niño que le sonrio una sonrisa torcida.

"Hola, yo soy Suoh y quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas."

"Eres un niño muy raro, pero aceptare tu oferta. Yo soy Reika."

"Cuando entraste al salón pense que eras un niño. No tienes mucha pinta de niña." Le dijo el.

Si había algo que tenía su nuevo amigo de defecto era el ser demasiado franco.

"Ay, gracias." Le dijo Reika sarcasticamente, pero Suoh no capto el sarcasmo en su voz.

"De nada. Cuando quieras." le respondio el.

"Con razón todos te quieren golpear." Le dijo Reika a la hora del receso.

"Por que?"

"Porque eres muy franco. No piensas lo que dices."

"Y eso es malo?"

"Me dijeste que parecía niño antes de que supieras mi nombre!" le dijo ella comomodo de ejemplo.

"Fue despues de que supe tu nombre." La corrijio el.

"No importa, piensa antes de abrir esa bocota!"

"No te tienes que enojar." Murmuro el.

"Sabes que te puedo golpear." Le recordo Reika.

"Ya se pero no quiero que me golpées a mi…"

En ese mismo momento llegaron tres niños que se deleitaban en acosar a Suoh.

"Y que es esto?" pregunto uno de sus agresores.

"Creo que es su novia." Respondio otro en tono de burla.

"Oooh, quien va a querer ser novia de el con esa cara que asusta? No se vale, no quisieras mejor ser novia mía?" le pregunto el lider acercandose a Reika.

"Y a quien le importa que yo sea ó no novia de Suoh? Es mi decision si fuera su novia!" exclamo ella, dandole tremendo empujón que lo tumbo al suelo.

"Ey!" exclamaron los otros al ver a su lider en el suelo, y avalanzandose sobre Reika.

Suoh no era alguien que peleara, mas bien el era el que siempre acababa golpeado, pero esta vez, al ver que todos se avalanzaban a sobre su amiga, decidio que era el momento para aprender a dar un golpe.

Se produjo una pequeña riña, en la que hubo patadas, jalones de pelo, y sangre.

Reika salio con sangre en la nariz, Suoh con un ojo morado, y los otros tres no quedaron nada bien. No por ser niña era una debilucha, para nada. Por ser tan alta, los niños la trataba mas como uno mas que como niña, asi que aprendio a ser ruda.

"Esa no es una niña." Dijo uno de ellos, limpiandose la sangre del labio.

"Es una bestia." Contesto otro sacudiendose.

"Que pasa aqui?" pregunto una voz austere a sus espaldas.

Todos se quedaron muy quietos, y voltearon lentamente a encontrar la mirada de una maestra viendolos con coraje.

Nadie dijo nada, y se los llevo a la dirección.

Les voy a llamar a sus padres para que los vengan a recoger." Dijo la maestro.

"Perdón, nunca te debi de meter en esto." Le dijo Suoh, mientras esperaban.

"Que? No pasa nada, esos niños son odiosos, pero tu tambien, para que te dejas? Ademas, siempre me buscan pelea porque soy alta."

"Y que quieres que haga? Siempre me han atormentado."

"Siempre has vivido aqui?" le pregunto ella.

"Desde que me acuerdo, y tu de donde vienes?"

"Vengo de Tokyo."

"De la ciudad?"

"Por que suenas tan sorpredido? Ni que haya dicho que venía de Marte."

"Eh? No me hagas caso. Oye pero, si eres tan alta, por que no te dejas crecer el pelo para que no te confundan?" le dijo el, cambiando el tema.

"Tu fuiste el unico que me ha confundido, y me gusta tener el pelo corto, menos trabajo para mantenerlo."

"Eres peresosa. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu."

"Ni yo tampoco, me caes bien aunque seas un poco maleducado."

El se sonrojo. En realidad el nunca había tenido muchos amigos, y mucho menos que fueran niñas, asi que se podría decir que Reika era su primer amor.

"Es verdad entonces, yo he sido el unico que te ha confundido?"

"Si."

Nunca le había pasado que la confundieran con ser niño, pero viendose en el espejo esa noche se dio cuenta de lo que le había querido decir Suoh.

Era alta y era delgada, y por su edad, por ser una chiquilla todavía se hacía un poco dificil desifrar su sexo.

"No encontramos a tus padres, tendras que esperar aqui hasta que los localisemos." le dijo la secretaria a Reika.

"Buena suerte con eso." Murmuro y la secretaria le hecho una mirada de aquellas. Suoh ya se había ido, y solo quedaba ella.

'Estas segura que no quieres que espere contigo?' le había preguntado Suoh cuando vino su mamá por el.

'Voy a estar bien, ademas , tu mamá no ha de estar muy contenta contigo ahorita.'

'Me llamas hoy en la noche para saber que estas bien?'

'Dame tu telefono.'

'Bueno, nos estamos hablando.' Le dijo el antes de marcharse.

Se había quedado viendo el pedaso de papel donde el había escrito Suoh su telefono por un largo rato. Nunca nadie le había dado su telefono, y aunque apenas lo hubiera conocido ese mismo día estaba feliz de haber encontrado a un buen amigo.

Yuzu y Orihime iban entrando a la oficina a entregar algunos papeles cuando Yuzu vio a Reika sentada en una banca.

"Reika-chan, que haces aqui?" pregunto Yuzu acercandose a la niña que parecía se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento.

"Hola Yuzu-san, me meti en una pequeña pelea durante el reseso. Ahora tengo que esperar a que localizen a mis padres."

"Pero no dijeste que tus padres…" comenzo a decir Yuzu.

"Ah si, pero ellos no lo saben, van a tardar un buen rato tratando de localizarlos. Ni yo se donde andan" dijo Reika con una sonrisa.

"Con quien peleaste?" Cambio Yuzu el tema.

"Eh? Ya se fueron."

"Entonces, solo tu quedas?"

"Si."

Siempre impresionaba a Yuzu como Reika se podia matener tan calmada en situaciones como estas. Parecía no importale nada.

"Terashima-san, yo me encargo de la niña." Yuzu le dijo a la secretaria.

"La conoce?"

"Si…es conocida de la familia."

"Esta bien, ya que no podemos localizar a sus papàs, firme aqui Yuzu-san y se la puede llevar."

Yuzu firmo la forma que la responsabilitaba de cualquier cosa que le pudiera suceder a Reika en el transcurso de la escuela a su casa.

"Vamos Reika-chan, te llevo a tu casa." Le dijo Yuzu cuando había terminado de firmar las formas.

"Gracias, Yuzu-san pero no se moleste, yo estare bien."

"Oye Reika-chan, como te peleas con tu brazo roto?" le pregunto, al acordarse que la niña se había roto el brazo hacía poco.

"Ehehehehe…" rio nerviosamente Reika, "ni me acorde de que lo tenía roto hasta ahorita que me lo ha recordado."

"No puedo creerlo, tendremos que ir al hospital a que te lo vean." Dijo Yuzu sorprendida. Como se le podia olvidar a alguien que tenía un brazo roto?

"Yuzu, si quieres, yo la llevo al hospital, no tenías que hacer algo hoy por la tarde?" se ofrecio Orihime, quien hasta ese momento había sido ignorada.

"La llevarías? Gracias. Reika-chan, ella es Orihime. Ve con ella, ella te llevara al hospital."

"Ya te había visto en la casa de la amiga de Ichigo." Le dijo Reika.

"Si es cierto." Respondio Orihime con voz debil.

"Yuzu-san, esta en el hospital Ichigo?"

"Me parece que hoy le tocaba cubrir el turno de la noche, por que lo preguntas?"

"Porque….no se porque…le quiero saludar."

"Pero ten cuidado, el hospital no es lugar para jugar." Le advirtio Yuzu.

"Ya lo se, si lo veo ocupado, no lo voy a molestar. No se preocupe, Yuzu-san."

"Se cuidan." Y jalando a Orihime a un lado , le dijo, "Cuida que no se vaya a lastimar. Tiene muchas energías."

"Vamos, Reika-san." Le dijo Orihime dandole la mano.


	11. Chapter 11

hehehehehe...no se crean que se me ha olvidado lo que dijo Isshin, eso llegara a su debido momento...

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo por semana, para darles tiempo para los reviews..lol...

Llegarón al hospital sin decir ni una problema. Ninguna de las dos decía nada.

Ichigo andaba dando sus vueltas cuando las vio a las dos paradas en la puerta.

"Eh? Que hacen por aqui?" pregunto al ver esa escena tan peculiar.

"Ichigo!" exclamo Reika.

"Eh, oye que te pasa? Oh buenas tardes, Inoue."

"Buenas tardes, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ahora si, respondeme, que haces aqui?" volco su atención a la niña.

" Reika-san tuvo una pequeña riña con algunos niños de su salón." Respondio Orihime en lugar de Reika.

Reika le echo una hélida mirada. No sabía porque, pero por alguna extraña razón, desconfiaba de Orihime y no la quería mucho.

"Como que te andabas peleando con ese brazo roto?" le reprendio Ichigo.

"Ni me acorde del brazo en ese momento." respondio Reika sin ningun rastro de preocupación.

"Vamos, te llevare con la Dr. Kunieda... Inoue, gracias por traerla, yo me encargo, ya te puedes ir."

No lo dijo con la intención de lastimarla, ni de querer correrla, pero no se daba cuenta de lo brusco que había sonado.

"Eh? Ah, de nada." Dijo la peli-roja.

"Anda vamos, que Ryo no va estar muy feliz de saber que es lo que andabas haciendo." Oyo que le decía a Reika mientras se alejaba sin dar una mirada hacia atras.

Se quedo un buen rato viendo sus figuras retractarse hasta que no los pudo ver mas, y sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con desbordarsele por las mejillas al quedar inprenta en su mente esa imagen tan tierna de los dos juntos, la chiquilla diciendole no se que, y el sonriendole tiernamente.

"Y dime, como paso esto?"

"Bueno, mi amigo y yo estabamos en la hora de receso, manteniendonos al margen, cuando se acercan tres idiotas a molestar, y uno dijo que si yo era su novia y se me acerco demasiado, lo empuje y cayo de espalda, y ya te imaginaras."

"Bueno, primero, que bueno que ya tienes amigos, segundo, que es ese lenguaje?, tercero, no estaras pensando en serio eso del noviasgo, verdad? Y por ultimo, todavía no entiendo porque peleaste sabiendo que tienes el brazo roto?"

"En el momento se me olvido lo del brazo. Me dio coraje ver esa sonrisa estupida que se le aparecio en la cara cuando dijo que yo era novia de Suoh, y tambien me dio coraje ver como lo tratan. El ha sido la primera persona que no se ha intimidado por que soy mas alta que el. El fue el que quiso ser mi amigo."

"Que bueno, parece ser buen chico, pero no debes de andar peleando, eres una niña acuerdate, y ademas, como se te puede olvidar que tienes el brazo roto?"

"Que tiene que ver que sea niña? No seas tan machista, y si, estoy tan acostumbrada a romperme cosas que se me llega a olvidar."

"Ryo, te traigo a Reika para que la examines, ya que andaba peleando en la escuela." Le dijo Ichigo a la doctora.

Ryo levanto la mirada, y se la dirijio Reika.

Reika paso saliva, la doctora la había visto con ganas de ahorcarla.

"No me dejes sola!" susurro Reika, sujetandolo del brazo.

"Todo va ha estar bien, no dijiste que ya estabas acostumbrada a esto?"

Lo jalo para que pudiera susurrarle al oído, "pero es que la Dr. Kunieda me da miedo."

Hecho una carcajada, y Ryo dio una tosesita para alertarlos que los estaba observando.

"Kurosaki-san, por favor dejeme sola con la paciente."

"Perdón Reika, pero ya oíste a la doctora."

"No me dejes!" Pero Ichigo ya había salido del cuarto.

"Ahora si, que es esto de que andabas peleando?" pregunto Ryo muy austeramente.

"Fue algo de instinto, no estaba pensando en lo que hacía."

"Ya me he dado cuenta, ahora enseñame ese brazo para ver como esta."

Reika le dio el brazo y Ryo corto el yeso.

"Parece ser que todo esta bien, tuviste suerte que no se te haya roto otra vez. Te quiero volver a ver en una semana." Le dijo volviendole a enyesar el brazo.

"Gracias Dra. Kunieda."

"Dile a Kurosaki-san que pase, por favor, y espera afuera."  
Reika salio del cuarto y vio a Ichigo sentado en una silla. "La doctora te quiere ver."

"Y para que? No soy niño." Respondio el.

"No se, pero aqui te espero."

"Eh? Pero ahora me toca el turno de la noche, no podre llevarte a tu casa."

"Ya lo se, pero de todas formas, aqui te espero."

"Esta bien, comportate."

Reika le saco la lengua en son de protesta, pero el ya se había volteado y no la vio.

"Voy a pasar, Ryo." Dijo el tocando al puerta.

"Pasa."

"Querías decirme algo?"

"Solo te quiero decir que quiero ver a Reika en una semana y como parece que esta muy apegada a ti, te responsabilito para que le recuerdes de su cita."

"Eso era todo?"

"Si, te puedes marchar."

"Gracias, y buenas tardes."

"Buenas Tardes, Kurosaki-san."

Cuando salio, en manteniendo su palabra, ahi esaba Reika sentada esperandolo. Al verlo, la niña dio un salto y cayo frente a el.

"Pero tu no aprendes, no brinques por ahi."

"Ni que estuviera tan alto. Bueno, como se que estas ocupado, me despido. Ah y dale mis saludos a Ishida-san." Le dijo corriendo fuera del hospital.

"No corras!" pero Reika ya estaba lejos.

"Y eso que fue?" le pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

"Ishida! No asustes! Ademas, oíste todo, ó no? Entonces para que preguntas?" volteo a encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo.

"No oí nada. Como siempre, Reika-chan tiene muchas enegías."

"Te mando saludos. No se porque pero parece que le caíste bien."

"Alomejor vamos a ser buenos amigos, mas de lo que fui con Kuchiki-san."

"Puede que tengas razón. Reika tiene trazos de Rukia, pero no es ella. En esencia alomejor, pero no es su persona."

"Pero si lo es lo suficiente para que tu regresaras de la muerte?"

"Siento como que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad de hacer lo que no pude hacer hace diez años con Rukia, y siento como que me ha perdonado de alguna manera. No dejare que nada le pase a Reika."

"Lo sabía, lo sabía. Tienes ese complejo de querer proteger a todos, y sabes, la gente es mas fuerte de lo que tu te imaginas, y cuando alguien te quiere proteger a ti, tu te sientes mal por no poder ser tu el protector. Dale oportunidad a la gente que te quiere de protegerte, de esa manera les causaras menos dolores de cabeza."

"Sabes algo que yo no se?"

"Solo estaba pensando que esa "falla" en el sistema no fue una "falla", si no el deseo de Kuchiki-san de comunicarte lo que ella sentía, y que ella fue y murio por su propia voluntad. Pienso que alomejor ella sabía que te ibas a deprimir y no iba a poder descansar en paz , por eso fue que reencarno para asi cerrar ese ciclo en tu vida y en la de ella."

"Piensas que puede ser verdad?"

"Tienes alguna otra idea de porque aparecio Reika asi tan de repente y que te lleves tan bien con ella aunque sea solo una niña?"

"Puede que tengas razón, pero deja de pensar tanto, sea lo que sea, Reika es otra entidad completamente diferente."

"Eso ya lo se, ó creés que pensaba en Reika como si fuese Kuchiki-san?"

"Eh…no.."

"Cambiando el tema, que hacía por aqui?"

"Se peleo con uno niños en la escuela y venía a ver si no se había lastimado el brazo otra vez."

"Heh, esa niña si que es otra cosa."

"Lo es. No puedo imagianar lo que ha sido su vida sin sus padres." Dijo Ichigo.

"Es como es por sus padres. Todo lo que hace lo hace para llamar la atención de sus padres." Comento Ishida.

"Lo creo. Tiene sentido."

Quería que cuando sus padres regresaran de donde fuera que andaban, la vieran con gusto y se acordaran de lo maravillosa que era su hija, pero como eso parecía no funcionar, empeso a hacer travesuras, para que cuando hablaran, por lo menos tuvieran un motivo para acordarse de ella, aunque fuese para enojarse.

Solo quería saber que era el abrazo de una madre ó el amor de un padre.


	12. Chapter 12

Que les puedo decir, mas que gracias. He recibido bastantes reviews, y eso me hace muy feliz! Ah, y tambien ehe recido reicew en los que me dicen que les decepciono un poco lo de ichi/ruki, pero, gracias por seguir leyendo, y mis respetos para los fans de ichi/ruki, no tengo nada en contra de esa pareja, es la mejor de todas la que me he encontrado en los fandoms, solo que yo no me puedo imaginar a ichi siendo romantico...

Una discrepancia había llegado a los oídos de Soul Society, mejor dicho había llegado a los oídos de cierto anciano que no le gustaba mucho lo que oía.

Había sucedido un error en el programa.

'No le vayas a decir a nadie sobre esto, entendido?' le había amenazado a su vice-capitan.

'No señor!'

Esto no podia llegar a los oídos de nadie. Quien sabe que pudiera pasar si se supiera esto. Causaría un revuelo mayor que cuando los ryoka invadieron para rescatar a una de las almas ahora reencarnadas. Solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera al chico de los cabellos anaranjados presentarse por aqui con esas noticias. Por lo menos, el chico no sabía del otro reencarnado.

Daba gracias de los pequeños milagros.

"No se te hace que el viejo esta actuando algo raro?" le pregunto Kyoraku a su entrañable amigo, Ukitake.

"No se a que te refieres, yo lo encuentro igual." Respondio el hombre de los cabellos blancos.

"Algo trae, anda muy sospechoso y yo quiero saber que es."

"Buena suerte con eso, si no quiere que se sepa algo, no se sabra."

"Ya no es el mismo de hace 2,000 años, ha perdido algo de su encanto, ya no es tan bueno para mantener el control. A alguna hora se le va a salir algo."

"A ti no te va a decir nada, eso tenlo por seguro."

Kyoraku le dio una sonrisa sospechosa que lo puso a sudar, "A mi alomejor no, pero a ti si."

"Oh no, yo no voy a ser tu complice en cualquier locura que se te este ocurriendo!" exclamo exasperado Ukitake.

"Andale amigo, nos conocemos desde hace años…"

"No, no, no…" pero no tendrían que esperar mucho para descubrir que era lo que gurdaba celosamente el viejo.

Tenía que saber que pasaba en Karakura, pero no podia mandar a cualquiera. Si por algo aquel chico se daba cuenta de que andaban otros shinigamis que no fueran los asignados a esa area, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones y esto se podia salirsele de sus ya ancianas manos. La pregunta era, a quien mandar?

"Se siente bien, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai?" le pregunto Ukitake en una de las tantas reuniones de capitanes.

"Si, porque lo preguntas?" contesto el anciano, con tono de sospecha.

Acaso sospechaban algo.

"Lo he visto distraído." Dijo.

"No pasa nada."

Habían pasado poco menos de diez años desde que Soul Society había tenido su mas feróz batalla desde sus comiensos, y algunas cosas habían cambiado.

En primer lugar, habían perdido a tres capitanes, los que habían traicionado a Soul Society, y sumandose a ellos, por la Guerra que ellos habían causado, tambien perdieron a mucha otra gente.

"Capitan Hitsugaya, despues de la reunion quiero hablar con usted en privado." Le dijo el anciano al joven capitan.

"Si, señor." Se limito a contestar Hitsugaya.

'_Que querra conmigo?'_ se preguntaba el jovén.

Todos los demas capitanes en la sala de juntas se murmuraban entre ellos, y se preguntaban que quería el Capitan Yamamoto con el infante.

Kyoraku en particular tenía la leve sospecha de que el anciano quería hablarle al muchacho de lo que lo había estado preocupando, y sabía que estaba perdido. A ese niño no se le podia sacar nada. Era tan honesto y apegado a las reglas que tendría que averiguarlo de otra manera.

Despues de la junta, se quedaron solos en la sala.

"Quería usted hablar conmigo capitan?"

"Si, tome asiento, es algo muy importante y no quiero que nadie mas se entere…"

"Tan grave es?" pregunto el chico, algo alarmado.

"Lo sabras en cuanto te lo diga, Tengo una misión muy importante para ti."

Cuando había terminado de explicarle la situación, el niño tenía los ojos mas grades de lo acostumbrado.

"Asi que me esta diciendo que han reencarnado?"

"Eso parece, pero me quiero asegurar, y no quiero que nadie se entere."

"Puede confiar en mi." con eso se levanto de la silla y se marcho para preparar su viaje.


	13. Chapter 13

No se que ha pasado, de repente se me han perdidomis lectores..no, no se crean, ya se que tienen sus vidas aparte de fanfiction, pero bueno, aqui les va el otro capitulo, espero que este si lo lean y me dejen sus comentarios, ah y de pasada me dejan uno por el capitulo anterior...

"Capitan, capitan, adonde va tan de repente?" le preguntaba Matsumoto insesablemente.

'Y por ningun motivo debe enterarse su vice-capitana de lo que ha sucedido.'

"No es nada que te incumba Matsumoto. Cuando regrese quiero ver que hayas hecho todo tu trabajo, no se cuanto tiempo tardare en la misión."

"No sea asi capitan! Que es todo este secretismo?"

"No voy a decir nada!"

Y no había forma alguna de sacarle nada al capitan de hielo.

"Hinamori, tu puedes sacarle la verdad al capitan."

"No le puedo ayudar, Matsumoto-san, ni a mi me a dicho nada sobre su misión."

"Pero tu eres su mejor amiga, eres como su hermana y confía en ti."

"Ya le he preguntado, Matsumoto-san, pero me dijo que no podia decirme nada. Ni a mi ni a nadie."

"Que sera, que sera….?"

"Matsumoto-san, tambien tiene curiosidad de saber que se traen el anciano y el niñito?" pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

"Capitan Kyoraku, usted sabe algo!?" dijo la exuberante rubia volteandose a ver la nueva cara que se aparecio.

"Desafortunadamente, estamos en las mismas, quiere acompañarme a tomar Saké?"

"Me encantaría capitan, pero no quiero que se enoje conmigo Nanao porque lo emborrache."

"Hinamori-san, le gustaría acompañarme?" le pregunto entonces a la otra joven.

"Eh, disculpeme capitan pero tengo algo que hacer esta tarde." Respondio Hinamori.

"Ahhahaha, se me olvidaba, siempre tan bien educada."

"Matsumoto-san, Capitan Kyoraku, me tengo que ir." Y con eso usando Shunpo, desaparecio en un instante.

"No cambia eh?" pregunto Kyoraku a Matsumoto.

"No, sigue siendo la misma de hace diez años, aunque ahora la veo mas repuesta despues de que…" pero no acabo.

"Tambien ya se ve mucho mejor usted, aunque nunca dejo de verse bien, pero, me entiende." Le dijo Kyoraku.

"Que mas podía hacer? El se lo busco, y como le temía tanto a la muerte, que mejor castigo, ó no?" dijo, su voz en tono triste.

"Si, todavía no puedo entender porque lo hiso. Porque lo hicieron."

"Quien sabe, y ya no hay forma alguna de poder preguntarles."

Tenía el aspecto de un niño de secundaria.

Su escuela colindaba con la primaria que atendía Reika.

No iba a ser facil pasar incognito porque todavía quedaban muchos que lo conocían.

"….Y el es nuestro nuevo alumno que viene de….?" Decía la maestra. "Viene de donde?"

"Vengo de Kyoto."

"….de Kyoto." Acabo la maestra.

Le daban ganas de pegarse contra la pared, iba a ser una misión muy enfadosa, pero el no podia saber que muy pronto encontraría lo que buscaba.

"No te regañaron tus padres? Le pregunto Suoh a Reika.

"No te dije anoche que no tengo padres. No se donde estan, asi que ni enterados estan."

"Entonces como te dejaron ir?"

"Yuzu-san, la maestra de pre-escolar me saco de aqui."

"Como conoces a maestras de otros cursos si apenas llegaste aqui?"

"Ah! es que ella es hermana de Ichigo!"

"Y quien es 'Ichigo'?" pregunto Suoh, sintiendo celos.

"Ah, como lo explico….quien es Ichigo?"

"Yo que voy a saber, tu lo conoces!" exclamo Suoh.

"Es que no se que es el de mi. Mi amigo?"

"Me estas confundiendo."

"Disculpa, es un amigo." Dijo confundida.

A Hitsugaya no le gustaba mucho socializar, asi que a la hora del almuerzo se busco el lugar mas alejado que pudo encontrar, y ese lugar fue un arbol pegado a la cerca que dividía la secundaria de la primaria.

"Pero Reika, como no sabes que tipo de relación tienes con el?"  
"Es confuso, se le puede llamar amigo a alguien que es 16 años mayor que yo?"

"No se, tu eres mi primera amiga y tenemos la misma edad."

No le importaba mucho que al otro lado de la cerca estuviera lleno de niños. Sabía que los de la primaria no lo iban a molestar.

"Suoh, tu crees en fantasmas?" le pregunto ella de repente.

Iba a ignorar la conversación de los niños que estaban al otro lado de la cerca, pero algo de lo que dijeron esos niños le llamo la atención.

"Fantasmas? Los veo todo el tiempo, pero mis padres piensan que es porque no tengo amigos y que me los inventaba, pero te lo juro, los veo." Exclamo el.

"Te creo, yo tambien los veo y tambien piensan lo mismo, pero Ichigo me cree, el tambien los ve."

"Nunca has visto como monstrous?"

"Eh? No nunca, tu si?"

"Si, son feos y grandes, traen como mascaras ó algo asi, y gritan horrible."

"Nunca los he visto."

"Pero me crees?"

"Porque no? Yo veo fantasmas, y tu vez monstrous, ahora yo los quiero ver."

Casi se brinca la cerca, pero se limito a hablarles.

"Que es eso de ver monstrous?" les pregunto.

Los dos niños se voltearon a verlo.

"Es un niño de secundaria, nos va hacer burla!" se susurraron entre ellos.

"Porque pregunta?" pregunto Reika.

"Tengo curiosidad, es todo." Contesto el.

"Los veo. Traen mascaras" respondio Suoh.

"Cuantos años tienen?"

"Nueve." Contestaron en unisono.

No podía ser todo tan facil. Estos dos no podian ser, ó si?

"Siempre han visto fantasmas?"

"Desde que me acuerdo." Volvieron a contestar en unisono.

"Como te llamas?" le pregunto Reika derepente.

"Ah, si, perdon, no me he presentado. Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Vio como le cambio la expresión al niño.

"Pasa algo?" le pregunto.

"Nada, solo que me parecio que he oído ese nombre antes." Contesto el niño.

"Y ustedes, como se llaman?"

"Yo soy Reika."

"Y yo soy Ishimaru Suoh."

Casualidad, que los nombres rimaran?

Tendría que pasar mas tiempo con ellos para saber de seguro.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nunca pense que un niño de secundaria se quisiera juntar con nosotros." Iba diciendo Reika.

"Ni yo. Tu eres como un iman para los mas grandes. Antes de conocerte, ni amigos tenía, y ahora, hasta un niño de secundaria me habla."

"Hahahaha….no creo que sea yo, antes yo tampoco tenía amigos, esto es solo una coincidencia."

"Pero, nos creyo lo de los fantasmas y monstrous! Eso si que me sorprendio!" dijo Suoh.

"A mi tambien, todos los de secundaria son odiosos y les encanta abusar de nosotros, pero el mas bien parecía querer alejarse de ellos, y hasta parecía interesado en nuestra historia." Respondio Reika.

'Seguimos hablando despues de que se acaben las clases. Los esperare frente a la puerta de la escuela.' Les había dicho.

"Crees que va a estar esperandonos?"pregunto Suoh a Reika.

"Quien sabe? Y que importa." Contesto Reika.

Ya se había acabado el día escolar é iban hacia la salida cuando fueron detenidos por Yuzu. Reika mando a Suoh adelante para ver si estaba Hitsugaya esperandolos.

"Reika-chan! Tienes un minuto?"

"Si, que pasa Yuzu-san?"

"No es nada malo, solo te quería avisar que estoy planeando una fiesta para celebrar que Ichigo va a pasar de ser interno a residente."

"Pasar de ser que?"

"Como explicarlo? Ahora que va a ser residente, ya paso su entrenamiento y puede trabajar atender pacientes, pero solo con la supervision de un doctor."

"Ah, ok, y cuando es la fiesta?"

"En dos semanas."

"Ahi estare….ah Yuzu-san, puedo llevar a alguien mas?"

"Si, si claro lleva a quien quieras."

"Entonces nos vemos!" dijo la niña alejandose.

Cuando por fin salio de la escuela, vio a Suoh con Hitsugaya.

"Hola, disculpen la demora."

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Hitsugaya.

"Ah, oigan, no quieren ir a una fiesta?"

"Fiesta? Donde? Cuando?" pregunto Suoh.

"Ah, para eso me quería Yuzu-san, para invitarme a una fiesta que le esta hacienda Ichigo por algo que no le entendi muy bien."

"Yo paso, gracias." Dijo Hitsugaya.

"Yo si voy, cuando es?"

"Dos semanas. Porque no quieres ir?" le pregunto Reika a Hitsugaya.

"Voy a estar ocupado."

"Ah…entonces cambiando el tema, quieren ir a mi casa? Estoy sola, a si que no va a ver nadie que nos moleste y seguimos hablando de los fantasmas y monstrous." Dijo Reika.

"Esta bien que una niña de tu edad lleve a extraños a su casa?" le pregunto Hitsugaya incredulo.

"Por que, hay algo de malo?" respondio con su propia pregunta ingenuamente Reika.

"No…nada…"

Su mente corría a mil por hora. No quería creer que estos dos niños eran quien eran, pero si se concentraba podia sentir un leve nivel de reiatsu emanando de sus pequeños cuerpos.

"Que quieren de tomar?" pregunto Reika.

"Agua." Respondio Hitsugaya.

"Eh…? Suoh se sentía nervioso al estar en casa de Reika.

"Suoh?"

"Ah, si, yo tambien quiero agua."

Reika lo miro con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada y fue a la cocina a traerles el agua.

"Entonces, ah…tu tambien has visto a estas cosas?" pregunto Suoh nerviosamente.

No sabía si explicarles que era lo que habían estado viendo, y si le iban a creer, pero esta era su misión, y tenía que reportarle lo que había descubierto al anciano.

"Hay que esperar que regrese Reika de la cocina."

Como si le hubieran dicho que saliera a escena, Reika salio de la cocina con dos vasos de agua.

"Reika, que crees? Toshiro dice que el tambien ha visto a esas cosas!" le dijo Suoh emocionado.

"No lo creo!" respondio Reika igual de entusiasmada.

Los dos niños se le quedaban viendo con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

Querían saber mas, y el no se los iba a negar.

Lo bueno que eran niños y por mas imposible que sonara lo que les estaba diciendo, ellos nunca lo dudaron.

"Entoces, eso que Suoh ve se llaman Hollows, y son almas en pena?" pregunto Reika.

"Esa es una forma de decirlo."

"Y tu, como sabes eso?" le pregunto Suoh.

Esa era una pregunta que no había esperado recibir, y tampoco había pensado en decirles que el en realidad era un shinigami, porque aunque sospechaba que esto dos estarían mas que entusiasmados por enterarse de algo asi, su misión no era recordarles quien habían sido en sus vidas pasadas, solo ver como estaban y si representaban algún peligro.

"Que importa como es que sabe, ahora le tendre que preguntar a Ichigo si el sabe algo sobre estos llamados 'hollows'." Dijo Reika.

Casi escupe el agua que estaba tomando. Lo ultimo que quería era que algunos residentes se Karakura supieran que estaba por ahi.

"Reika, sera buena idea decirle a….a tu amigo sobre los hollows?" pregunto Hitsugaya.

"Si, ya le dije de los fantasmas y me creyo! Me dijo que el tambien los veía!"

Como se iba a salir de ese problema.?

Como no pudo pensar en algo, se dio por vencido, de todas formas, no iba a durar mucho en el mundo de los vivos, pero para su buena suerte Reika no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a Ichigo.El estba ocupado en el hospital y no tenía tiempo de platicar con ella.

Por las proximas dos semanas, casi no lo vio.


	15. Chapter 15

**Parece que es mala, pero lo hace por su bien.**

"Pero para que me tengo que poner vestido!?" exclamo Reika.

"Reika, es una fiesta y eres una niña, ademas, ese vestido que te mandarón tus padres de Francia esta hermoso." Le decía Haruka.

"Ni se si me queda, tengo como un año que no los veo, y no saben que no me gustan los vestidos!"

"Reika, ve ponte el vestido que si no me vas a dejar la terrible tarea de decirle a tu amiguito que no vas a poder ir, y ya casi viene por ti."

Reika hiso un puchero y se fue a cambiar.

"Mira, vez que bonita eres." Le dijo Haruka cuando entro Reika a la sala. "Si tuvieras el pelo mas largo, te podría hacer un bonito peinado."

"Pero no lo tengo, asi que conformate con el vestido."

"Andale, ya deja de hacer pucheros, tu amigo no tarda en llegar y no quieres que te vea asi verdad?"

"No." y en ese momento se oyo un toquido en la puerta.

"Es Suoh!"

"Deja, yo voy y abro."

Cuando Haruka abrio la puerta se encontro con un niño de cabellos rubios y unos transparentes ojos grises.

"Esta Reika lista?"

"Si ya voy!" oyo a Reika responder desde adentro.

"Tu debes ser Suoh?"

"Ah, si."

"Bueno, la cuidas." Le dijo Haruka guiñandole el ojo.

"Que? Mas bien, yo lo cuido a el." Respondio Reika saliendo a la sala. "Ya nos vamos"

"Que monos se ven." Dijo Haruka al ver a Suoh y Reika juntos.

"Gracias." Dijo Suoh sintiendose enrojeser.

Su mamá estaba feliz cuando le había pedido permiso de ir a una fiesta con su amiga. Ella se preocupaba por el, no quería que fuera un niño solitario, y le alegraba saber que había encontrado una amiga.

"Um…nunca te he visto con vestido."

"Hm? Ni yo a ti con traje."

"Ah…te vez bien." Le dijo el. "Que bueno que ya te quitaron el yeso."

"Suoh te sientes bien? Estas rojo."

"Si estoy bien…no me pasa nada…"

"Estas raro."

"Ehehehe…"

Mas que una fiesta, era una reunion de amigos, y ellos eran los unicos niños presentes.

"Lo bueno que te dejo venir tu mamá." Le dijo Reika al ver que ellos eran los unicos niños.

"Mi mama es bastante relajada, y estaba feliz de que tuviera una amiga…ah, antes de que se me olvide, dijo mi mama que si queries ir a mi casa algun día de estos?"

"Esta bien, me encantaría." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El corazón de Suoh latía a mil por hora.

"Vamos, tienes que conocer a Ichigo."

"Ah..si…el…"

"Y eso?"

"Que?"

"No sonaste muy convencido."

"Ah no, que fue?"

"Desde que salimos de la casa has estado un poco raro, pero no debería de sorprenderme, desde que te conozco eres raro."

Reika lo tomo de la mano para no separse de el mientras encontraban a Ichigo.

"Orihime, no espere verte aqui." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"Porque?"

"Pues, ya sabes…por Ichigo, ó que, ya hablaron y arreglaron todos sus problemas?" pregunto Tatsuki.

De repente, Reika se detuvo. Había oído algo que pico su interes.

"Que pasa Reika?"

"Shhh, no digas nada." Le dijo la niña.

"Esta bien…" le repondio Suoh aunque no tenía ni idea de porque debía callar.

Las dos mujeres no se daban cuneta de lo cerca que estaban los niños de ellas, y que estaban oyendo su conversación.

"No, no hemos hablado, tengo miedo, Tatsuki-chan."

"Miedo? No puedes tener miedo de enfrentar tus sentimientos ó nunca vas a poder superar tu amor por el." La reprendio su mejor amiga.

A la niña no le gusto para nada lo que oyo. Desde un principio, Orihime no le cuadro, pero ahora tenía rezones de sobra para no quererla.

"Vamos!" le dijo Reika jalandolo del brazo.

"Vamos, vamos a donde?"

"A donde ibamos?"

"Ah, a buscar a tu amigo."

"Tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que.."

"De que?"

"Nada." Dijo en voz grave Reika porque en ese mismo momento vio a Ichigo con Ishida, pero tambien se habían juntado Tatsuki y Orihime.

"Y como se la estan pasando?" les pregunto Tatsuki, ya que la fista era para los dos.

"Bien, Yuzu hiso muy buen trabajo en reunir a todos aqui hoy." Respondio Ichigo.

"Bueno, no a todos, faltan algunos." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"Falta Chad, Karin y papá dijo que como esta era una reunion de jovenes, se iba a pasar la tarde con Urahara y Yoruichi, asi que tambien ellos faltan."

"Sado esta en Mexico, y Karin?" pregunto Tatsuki.

"Se fue a España, pero no va estar alla mucho tiempo, porque va ir a jugar el mundial en China este verano."

"Ah si, el mundial, quisiera ir a verla, pero no creo que sera posible." Dijo Tatsuki.

"Yo tambien quisiera, pero ahora que ya soy residente, tengo mas responsabilidades."

Los dos amigos conversaban amenamente, mientras Ishida y Orihime quedaban pintados.

"Como te ha ido, Inoue-san?" Le pregunto Ishida a la peli-roja.

"He estado bien, felicitaciones por pasar a ser residente."

"Gracias, a ver si ahora puedo probarle a ese hombre que soy capaz de ser un buen doctor."

"Vas a ser un magnifico doctor."

Ishida sonrio.

Tatsuki levanto la vista y cruzo con la de Ishida.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dio una señal a Ishida para que dejaran a Orihime é Ichigo solos.

"Voy por algo para beber." Dijo repentinamente Tatsuki.

"Eh, ah, esta bueno, ve."

Por el otro lado, "Ah, disculpa Inoue-san, pero veo que Ryo va a matar a Keigo…"

"Ah, si, ve, no queremos que pase nada." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

A medio camino, se juntaron Tatsuki é Ishida.

"Para que queries dejarlos solos?" pregunto Ishida.

"Para que de una vez por todas se dejen de esconderse cada vez que se ven y hablen."

"No creo que sirva de mucho." Comento Ishida.

"Orihime sigue enamorada de el y no va a entender si el no le dice con todas sus letras que lo que paso hace años nunca va poder ser."

"No eres tu su mejor amiga? Porque quieres que sufra tanto?"

"No es que sea mala, pero si no lo hace asi, ella mantendra esa esperanza de 'alomejor puede que pase…' y yo quiero verla feliz, aunque duela mucho ahora, a la larga va a ser mejor."

"Si de algo estoy seguro, es de que el nunca estuvo interesado en ella como mujer, y que nunca lo estara." Respondio Ishida.

"Eso ya lo se, siempre lo supe, por que crees que estoy abogando para que le rompa el corazón de una vez por todas? Porque si no, ella va estar suspendida entre la vida y la muerte, su corazón esperanzado a algo que nunca va a pasar."

"Si solo hubiera para ella alguien que la ayudara a reponerse, como Reika lo ha sido para Ichigo."

"Si solo hubiera… pero ella no se deja ayudar, no hasta que el por fin le diga lo que ella sabe y no quiere oír."

"Si no te conociera y supiera que quieres lo mejor para ella, pensaría que Inoue-san es tu peor enemiga, no tu mejor amiga."

"Parecera que estoy siendo mala, es cierto, pero lo hago por su bien."

"No lo estoy poniendo en duda, te creo."

"Bueno, como no estaba del todo mintiendo, voy por algo que beber." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"Y yo voy a buscar a Ryo."

"Voy a cruzar los dedos por que esto salga bien." Dijo Tasuki antes de alejarse de el.


	16. Chapter 16

La que se ha quedado sola he sido yo...pero bueno despues de como tres semanas he regresado a ver si todavia siguen la historia, ojala y si porque todavia tengo mucho que contrar y el decenlace, bueno disfruten!

"Ah, nos hemos quedado solos…"empezo a decir Orihime.

"Parece ser…"

Pasaron unos segundos de imconformidad.

"Ah.." dijeron los dos en unisono.

"Si?"

"Nada..tu primero…" dijo Orihime.

"No, tu.." contesto el otro.

"No…" comenzo a decir Orihime, solo para ser interrumpida por Ichigo.

"Ah…Inoue, creo que tenemos que hablar…."

Esas eran las palabras que en casi diez años había temido oír, pero parecía que no iba a ver forma de escapar su realidad.

"Eh, ah…hablar, de que?" pregunto, esperanzada a que no fuera nada relacionado con la relación que habían tenido.

"De nosotros. De lo que paso. Te tengo que pedir perdón."

Estaba sorprendida, nunca se espero eso, pero sintio un alivio inmenso que las palabras que había pronunciado el hombre frente a ella, no eran las palabras que matarían cualquier esperanza suya.

"Per…perdón, porque?"

Jamas le hubiera preguntado porque.

Empezo a jugetear con las manos, bajo la mirada, "Por…" suspiro, "Porque nunca debi de aceptar tu propuesta, porque nuestra relación ha sido uno de los mas grandes errores de mi vida, yo no estaba prepararado para enfrentar mis sentimientos, no estaba en condiciones de amar a nadie, mi culpa no me dejaba vivir, y comenzar una relación contigo no fue la decición correcta. Te pido perdón por no haber respondido como debi, de haberte sacado la vuelta desde que terminamos, y por haber jugado con tus sentimientos en primer lugar."

Ella estaba sin habla, pero no le había dicho que sentía por ella.

"Siempre has sido una buena amiga, y no quisiera perder tu amistad, ahora que te he dicho lo que siento, me gustaría que renaudaramos nuestra amistad, ya que en casi diez años no nos hemos visto mucho porque se me hacía dificil verte. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de decirte esto."

No iba a llorar, no enfrente de el.

"Um…Kurosaki-kun, quiero saber algo…." Esta era la pregunta que siempre la había atormentado, y era hora de acabarsele de romper el corazón, "que…que relación tenían Kuchiki-san y tu? Alguna vez…alguna vez..estuviste enamorado de ella? Estas enamorado de ella?"

A esto, el se hecho a reír.

"Porque todos pensaban eso? No era asi, ella y yo eramos….amigos…mas que amigos, pero no, nunca estuve enamorado de ella, y estoy casi seguro que ella de mi tampoco." Termino con una sonrisa.

"Y yo? Alguna vez me has visto como..algo mas?"

"Eh? Algo mas? No entiendo lo que me quieres decir, Inoue?"

Ella sonrio tristemente, "No, no es nada, olvidalo, no es importante. Fue una pregunta estupida. Fue bueno hablar contigo, seguimos en contacto, ahora voy a buscar a Tatsuki-chan…"

'_Eres una estupida, Orihime. Ya sabías lo que el siente por ti, para que tuviste que preguntarle eso? Cuando te llamo Inoue por las milesima vez, debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que tu para el nunca vas a ser mas que 'una amiga', y para ese caso, ni vas a ser una de sus amigas mas importantes porque siempre va a ver alguien primero que tu en su corazón'_

Se iba ella regañando mentalmente.

El se quedo en su lugar.

Que había pasado? En eso estaba cuando de la nada salio Reika y traía una cara de pocos amigos.

"Reika!? De donde has salido?"

"De ningun lado. Tengo tiempo buscandote y cuando te encuentro estas ocupado hablando con la idiota esa!"

"Hey, hey, que es ese lenguaje, y a quien llamas idiota? Y porque vienes enojada, y por ultimo, suelta al pobre muchacho, que le vas a cortar la circiulación de la mano y se la tendremos que amputar."

No entendía porque estaba Reika tan enojada con el.

"'Siempre has sido una buena amiga, y no quisiera perder tu amistad, ahora que te he dicho lo que siento, me gustaría que renaudaramos nuestra amistad…' mimico Reika sus palabras, "que fue eso!?"

"Reika, no se porque estas tan exasperada, pero ella es mi amiga, y bueno, son cosas de adultos…"

"No seas idiota, Idiota! Amiga! Que amiga, ella esta enamorada de ti!" y con eso desaparecio llevandose de la mano.a un todavía sorprendido Suoh

"Que? Reika!" pero la niña había desaparecido entre la multitud de adultos.

"Que pasa, te vez preocupado." Mientras estaba buscando a Reika, se encontro con Ishida.

"Es Reika."

"Ah, anda por aqui, la quisiera saludar."

"Esta enojada conmigo, y no se por que."

Cuando le había terminado de explicar las cosas a Ishida, este tenía esa sonrisa de burla estampada en la cara.

"Tiene razón Reika, eres un idiota."

"Que!? Por que? No entiendo que le hice para que se enojara conmigo"

"Es obvio, tiene celos de Orihime."

"Celos? De Orihime? Por que?"

"Ella te lo dijo no?" _'No seas idiota, Idiota! Amiga! Que amiga, ella esta enamorada de ti!' _"Que Orihime esta enamorada de ti?"

"Si lo dijo, pero que sabe una niña de eso?"

"Sea cierto ó no que Orihime sigue enamorada de ti, lo que si es cierto es que Reika se siente amenazada por ella, y como aparentemente van a volver a ser amigos, siente que Orihime te va a alejar de ella, y tu te has convertido en su mundo, asi que tiene miedo perderte."

"Tu…deberías hacerte psicologo, pero punto y aparte, por eso esta tan enojada conmigo?"

"Mas que enojada, tiene miedo, pero no sabe como reaccionar ante tal situación entonces descarga sus inseguridades en las personas. Me imagino que como siempre ha andado de ciudad en ciudad y nunca ha echado raíces, no ha tenido mucho apego con nadie para no ser lastimada, pero esta vez ya echo raíces, y tu eres el arbol."

"Yo siempre he tenido una familia unida, y siempre he vivido en el mismo lugar, pero cuando perdi a mi mamá, deje de sonreír, y luego cuando cuando murio Rukia, hubo veces en la que desee nunca haberla conocido para asi dejar de sentirme culpable.."

"Yo se lo que se siente estar solo…por que crees que no convivia con nadie, era para protegerme. Es una manera bastante cobarde de protegernos, pero no sabemos de que otra manera superar nuestro sufrimeinto, asi qu ponemos una barrera invisible, para que nadie nos lastime, pero esta vez, por alguna razón tu penetraste esa barrera, y ahora ella se siente mas vulnerable que nunca."

"La voy a ir a buscar."

La encontro por fin, afuera, estaba acompañada por el niño con el que la había visto.

"Nos dejas a solas?" le dijo al niño.

El niño no estaba muy feliz de irse, pero accedio.

"No se porque estas tan enojada conmigo, pero te aseguro que no hay nada entre nosotros, y aunque lo hubiera, jamas dejare de ser tu amigo."

"Lo dices en serio?" le pregunto levantado la cabeza. Esa era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

"Es en serio, por que lo dudas?"

"Es que….si mis papás me han abandonado, que detiene a un perfecto extraño a no hacer lo mismo?"

"No se porque cualquier padre abandonaría a sus hijos, pero estate segura que por lo menos yo no me voy a ir a ningun lado, y tambien, ese niño que estaba contigo, no es tu amigo? No estas sola, hay mucha gente que te quiere."

"Hay mucha gente que me quiere…?"

"Si, mucha, y la mayoría esta ahi dentro, es una fiesta, entonces para que son las lagrimas?"

Desde que la conocio, esta era la primera vez que la veía actuar como la niña solitaria de nueves años que era, y no como la niñita cinica que aparentaba.

La niña se le colgo del cuello, y duraron un buen rato abrazados, hasta que por fin dejo de llorar.

"Esto nunca sucedio, entendido? Ahora te voy a presentar a Suoh, que lo he abandonado." Le dijo apartandose, y limpiandose las lagrimas.

Si, había vuelto a ser la misma niña energetica.


	17. Chapter 17

Gracias por el review! Por lo menos se que todavia hay alguien leyendo...

"Suoh!" exclamo Reika.

Su amigo volteo, "Eh?"

"Perdón por haber estado de malas, pero todo esta bien ya."

"Ah…ya estas bien…?"

"Si, vamos a disfrutar la fiesta, que para esto venimos, ó no?"

"Si!"

El niño sonrio, y Ichigo sintio un leve escalofrío al ver esa sonrisa.

"Ichigo, el es Suoh, mi amigo de la escuela."

Desde el principio, ninguno de los dos se cayo bien.

"Vamos, vamos!" dijo la niña jalando a el otro niño entre la multitud.

Ichigo se quedo parado donde estaba rascandose la cabeza.

"Y ahora, que te pasa?" oyo una voz detras de el.

"Ack! Ya pareces fantasma!" exclamo volteandose para encarar la nueva voz.

Esa sonrisa diabolica se le aparecio en la cara, "No es que sea fantasma, pero tu nunca aprendiste a detectar otros reiatsus, si lo hubieras hecho, te hubieras dado cuenta que estaba parado a tu lado."

"Esta bien, ya no te burles, pero es que creo que va a ver un pequeño problema con el amigo de Reika."

"Que estoy oyendo? Tienes celos de un niño?"

"Que! No, no digas babosadas Ishida! Lo que pasa es que este niño me recuerda a alguien.."

"A quien? Lo que pasa es que tienes celos."

"No, no son celos, eso es lo mas estupido que he oído en mi vida, pero si lo vieras, sabras que tengo razón."

"Ya me picaste la curiosidad, asi que ve buscalos y los traes aqui."

"Mejor vamos a buscarlos los dos, estoy casi seguro de que Reika te quiere saludar."

Nunca habían asistido a ninguna fiesta, y aunque estuvieran rodeados de adultos, los niños se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero cuando los encontraron, estaban bailando, aunque el niño parecía un poco inconforme mientras Reika parecía como si no le importara nada.

"Bailas muy bien, Reika-chan."

La niña abrio los ojos, sorprendida.

"Ah, Ishida-san, eh…como ha estado?"

"Yo muy bien, me dice Ryo que el hueso te sello muy bien, ya no te lo vuelvas a lastimar."  
"No le prometo nada, me gustan los lugares altos.

"Quien es este niño que te acompaña esta tarde?"

"Ah si, no he presentado a Suoh apropiadamente. Ichigo, Ishida-san, este es Suoh, y Suoh ellos son Ichigo é Ishida-san."

"Gusto en conocerles." Dijo el niño con voz suave.

"Igualmente." Respondio Ishida.

Ichigo no respondio, solo se limito a mirar fijamente al niño, que no parecio molestarle las miradas que le echaba Ichigo y se las devolvía con la misma intensidad.

Ishida rio al ver esa escena.

Su amigo de muchos años peleandose con un niño era algo sumamente chistoso, pero si podia sentir un leve reiatsu emanando del pequeño.

Tambien lo sentía emanando de Reika, pero el niño era levemente mas fuerte.

"Bueno niños, sigan disfrutando de la velada…"

"Gracias, Ishida-san!" respondio Reika.

"Gusto en conocerle." Le dijo Suoh.

"Vamos Ichigo, quiero conversar contigo." Le dijo alejandolo de los niños.

"Y de que quieres hablar?"

"Senti un leve reiatsu emanando de Suoh-kun, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un peligro, ademas, se ve que Reika y el son muy buenos amigos."

"No se, cuando lo conoci y sonrio, esa sonrisa me recordo a cierto capitan…"

"Sonrisa? No estaras hablando de Ichimaru?"

"De el precisamente he estado hablando."

"No creo…"

"Murio, ó no?"

"Si, pero, que hayan dejado que pasaran dos almas? Se me hace dificil de creer, con lo cautelosos que son, y una de esas alams es la de un criminal, se me hace casi imposible pensar que eso pudiera suceder."

"Ahora yo voy a pensar como tu, pero ya sabemos que sucedio con Rukia, por que no pudo suceder con el?"

"Pero si fuese asi, estoy un 99.99 seguro que Soul Society definitivamente ya habría hecho algo."

"Y si no saben, parece ser que tampoco saben de Rukia."

"Entonces, si ese niño es Ichimaru, tendras que estar muy alerta porque lo van a querer cazar, y no creo que a Reika le haga mucha gracia que maten a su amigo por lo que fue en su vida anterior."

"Aunque me pese aceptarlo, tienes razón. Aunque ese niño haya sido Ichimaru, ahora el tiene padres, otra vida muy diferente a la de antes y no puedo dejar que ellos se la quiten."  
"Entonces tenía yo razón, le tienes celos al niño."

"Ya te dije, ni digas estupideces!"

Cierto muchacho de cabellos plateados estaba sentado en el techo de la casa viendo la fiesta pasar.

Su misión había terminado.

Había encontrado a las dos almas, y por azares del destino ahora en esta encarnación eran amigos, y ninguno de los dos presentaba peligro alguno a la sociedad.

Estaba listo para marcharse.


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por los reviews! Ah si, vacaciones...disfruten.

Ah, y antes de que me olvide, si hay confuciones, no para nada, la relación de Ichigo y Reika es totalmente una

relación fraternal.

"A que no se imaginan a quien me encontre el otro día?" dijo Isshin al entrar a la casa de Urahara.

Urahara y Yoruichi voltearon a verlo.

"Urahara ha entrado un borracho?" le pregunto Yoruichi en son de broma.

"No, no estoy borracho, pero adivinen, quien fue?" respondio Isshin.

"Ni idea." Respondio Urahara.

"Les voy a dar una pista. Urahara, el te odia mas que a nadie en este mundo, te odia mas que siquiera a Ichigo, y eso que fue por su culpa que paso todo lo de mas…"

"No! como…? Donde?" pregutaron sorprendidos y sonriendo.

"Fue pura casualidad. El pobre diablo es una patetica caricatura de lo que alguna vez soño ser.."

"Y no gracias a las ideas malevolas de Urahara." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Yo? Yo solo le hice un bien a la humanidad." Respondio Urahara finjiendo humildad.

"Ahahaha, pero no quieren saber que ha sido de su vida?"

"Yo si tengo la leve curiosidad." Dijo Yoruichi.

Isshin sonrio una de aquellas sonrisas burlescas, "Pues agarrense, que se van a ir de espaldas cuando sepan donde fue que lo encontre."

"Ya deja de rodeos y dinos!" exclamo Yoruichi.

"Iba por el centro comercial, cuando de repente se aparece una gallina gigante frente a mi ofreciendome un cupon de descuento. Al principio no le preste mucha atención al pollo, y no fue hasta que me fije bien que me di cuenta de quien era. No me pude contener, me eche a reir como maniatico."

Urahara y Yoruichi estaban revolcandose de la risa en el piso. La imagen de un hombre de treinta-y tantos años disfrasado de pollo regalando cupones de descuento era demasiado chistoso como para no reírse.

"Al principio no lo reconoci porque iba cabisbajo, como si le diera vergüenza que lo viesen asi, en ese trabajo…" dijo Isshin carcajeandose.

"Y que agradezca que por lo menos le deje una cara mas o menos, ya que pude haberle dado un gigai tan feo que ni las moscas se le pararían!" exclamo Urahara.

"Pero…hahahaha…no…hahahaha..lo..hahaha…puedo creer! Yo quiero ir a ver….! hahahaha" dijo entre risas Yoruichi.

"A pero descubri que ya no se llama 'Aizen Sousuke.'"

"No? Y ahora como se hace llamar?"

"Hmmm, que fue? Yusuke? Sanosuke? Ah, creo que fue Mihara Sanosuke."

"De donde sacaría ese nombre?"

"Quien sabe?"

"Oye, ahora que me acuerdo, no había una fiesta en tu casa hoy?" pregunto Yoruichi.

"Si, pero son todos jovenes, asi que decidi visitar a viejos amigos."

"Ah…y como va todo por tu casa?"

"Te refieres a Reika-chan?"

"Si."

"Todo va bien, aunque ya se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. He sentido la presencia de cierto capitan."

"Tambien te has dado cuenta, eh?" dijo Urahara.

"Que crees que van hacer?" pregunto Yoruichi.

"No se sabe, tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor." Respondio Isshin.

"Creen que querran matarlos?"

"Conociendolos como los conocemos, no lo dudaría, especialmente a el niño. Rukia, como sea, solo era otra alma mas, pero el, el era un criminal."

"No conozco al niño personalmente, pero tengo entendido que es muy buen amigo de Reika-chan, y no creo que presente ningun peligro para nadie." Dijo Isshin solemnemente.

"No creo que a ellos les importe si es ó no un peligro, lo van a querer eliminar solo por ser la reencarnacion de Ichimaru." Dijo Yoruichi.

"Tienes razón, ellos no entienden razones." comento Isshin.


	19. Chapter 19

Feliz Navidad!

Como se la pasaron? Ojala y bien.

Pues aqui les va el proximo capitulo de esta saga..espero y lo disfruten..hasta la proxima!

Había desaparecido.

Nadie se acordaba de el.

"No entiendo, como se puede desaparecer alguien asi, y sin que nadie se acuerde de el?" se preguntaban los niños.

"Es como si nunca hubiera existido." Dijo Suoh.

"No sería un fantasma!?" exclamo Reika.

"Tu crees que era un fantasma!?" contesto Suoh con entusiasmo.

"Que mas puede ser, si nadie parece acordarse de el!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hitsugaya había regresado de su mission é iba a entregar su reporte.

Eso era la la gran revolución . Todos querían saber que secreto guardaban el niño y el anciano.

"Capitan Kyoraku, mi capitan ha regresado!" exclamo la exuberante rubia.

"Que? Cuando? Vamos Matsumoto-san, antes de que nos perdamos la oportunidad de saber por que fue al otro mundo."

"Primero usted capitan, si voy yo, van a detectar mi reiatsu."

"Entendido, yo voy primero." Pero lo malo era que ellos no eran los unicos curiosos por saber que se traían el anciano capitan con el joven prodigio.

"…le traigo noticias…" se oía la voz de Hitsugaya.

"…cuales son…?"

"A mi llegada a Karakura me encontre con las dos almas, pero estan juntas. Ellos dos son amigos, y por lo que pude ver, son muy unidos."

"Hmmm…eso me preocupa…tendremos que eliminarlos…" pudieron desifrar que decía el anciano.

"No creo que presenten ningun riesgo, son muy debiles, y el niño, la reencarnación de Ichimaru, es muy diferente al Ichimaru que todos conocimos."

Matsumoto solto un gritito, había oído bien? Volteo para ver las reacciones de los demas, y vio la misma sorpresa suya, reflejada en los ojos de todos los demas.

"Y la otra alma? La reencarnación de Kuchiki Rukia?"

Cierto peli-rojo al que le encantaba el chisme, había dejado a un lado sus deberes para

ir a ver que era toda esa commoción, y casi le da un ataque al oír lo que oyo.

"…tambien, no representa ningun peligro…"

"..Y Kurosaki Ichigo, ya sabe?"

"…si, desgraciadamente el ya se entero. Se lleva muy bien con la niña."

Si había dos personas entre el grupo de chismosos que estaban tan sorprendidos que se les había olvidado respirar, eran Matsumoto y Renji.

"Se siente bien, Matsumoto-san?" le pregunto Kyoraku a la rubia.

Por otro lado, una diminuta shinigami le preguntaba a su amigo de toda una vida, "Abarai-kun, te sientes bien?"

"Eh? Si." Respondieron en unisono la rubia y el peli-rojo.

"Me..me tengo que ir…" dijo Renji casi corriendo del lugar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Había escuchado bien? Sus oídos no le fallaron? Le iba a decir a Byakuya? Iba a ir a matar a cierto muchacho de cabellos anaranjados?

Despues de pensar un buen rato, decidio ir a hablar con su capitan.

Si antes de que todo ocurriera, Byakuya era un hombre serio, despues de que se murio su 'hermana' se convirtio en casi una estatua. Ahora si, que cuando hablaba, era porque iban a rodar cabezas.

Renji tomo una larga bocanada de aire, y toco a la puerta de Byakuya.

"Puedo pasar, Capitan?"

No oyo respuesta alguna.

Volvio a tocar, "Capitan?" no quería tocar demasiado y enojarlo, a si que espero unos cuantos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y rezar que no lo estuvira esperando un enfurecido Byakuya y una complaciente zenbon-sakura.

"Es algo importante." Dijo pateticamente. Podía ver en los ojos de su capitan esa mirada que decía 'espero que esto sea algo de vital importancia, si no lo es….'

Sacudiendo un escalofrío, se sento frente al hombre de hiel.

"Esta tarde deje mis deberes a un lado para ir a espiar al capitan Hitsugaya y a Yamamoto-Genryūsai…"

Podía apreciar que estaba caminado sobre una fina capa de hielo que se podia romper en cualquier instante si no se apuraba.

"…y todos alcansamos a oír que…" pauso, no sabía si iba a poder repetir lo que había oído.

"Que oyeron?" pregunto fríamente Byakuya.

"…que..que dos almas habían reencarnado…y…y…una de ellas es la de Ichimaru Gin, y la otra…es Rukia." Por fin pudo decir.

Byakuya se quedo inmobil, como si no hubiera oído nada, pero conociendolo por tantos años, pudo apreciar como esa noticia lo había afectado.

"Y, parece ser que Ichigo sabía de esto.."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Achhoo!!!" estornudo Ichigo.

"Que te pasa?" le pregunto Reika.

"Oh es alguien hablando de mi, ó tengo alguna alergia."

"Sabes, te había querido comentar, pero no había tenido tiempo, creo que Suoh y yo conocimos un fantasma."

"Fantasma?"

"Si, nosotros hablamos con el, hasta fue a mi casa, pero ahora parecer ser que nadie sabe quien es."

'_Esto me suena muy familiar…'_ penso el.

"Se llamaba Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Se paro de golpe.

"Como dijiste que se llamaba?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Se parecía a ti en ciertas cosas, tambien dijo que veía fantasmas, ó y monstrous! Yo nunca los he visto, pero Suoh dice que el los ve a cada rato, y que tambien ve a un hombre con el pelo alborotado vestido de negro!"

Era como si peor pesadilla se hubiera convertido en realidad.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No pudo evitarlo.

Si, el era mas poderoso que todos los capitanes, por algo era el capitan de la primera escuadra, pero, en ese momento parece ser que pudo mas la fuerza de voluntad que cualquier poder espiritual.

Entro en toda su gloria el capitan de la sexta escuadra.

Por toda Soul Society se sentía el reiatsu de cierto capitan.

"Que ira a pasar ahora?" se preguntaban todos entre si. Jamas habían sentido algo asi.

"En que lo puedo ayudar, Capitan Kuchiki?" pregunto el anciano al ver que entraba el joven capitan.

"Quiero saber si los rumores que han estado circulando son ciertos."

"Cuales rumores?"

"Los rumores de que Ichimaru Gin y Kuchiki Rukia han reencarnado."

No tenía sentido negarselo a estas alturas, " Esas noticias son ciertas, las dos almas estan juntas en Karakura."

"Juntas?"

"En el reporte que me ha traído el Capitan Hitsugaya dice que las dos almas estan juntas y son muy buenos amigos."

"Pido permiso de poder ir a conocer la la chica."

"Permiso negado. Si lo dejo ir, otros mas van a querer seguirle los pasos y no puedo tener a toda Soul Society volcandose hacia el pueblo de Karakura."

Acto seguido, Byakuya de excuso y se marcho.

No era conocido por romper las reglas, pero esta vez iba a tener que hacerlo.


	20. Chapter 20

Ojala y se la pasen bien el año nuevo! La navidad me la pase bien, con mi familia...ahora pasando a otras cosas, ya habra tiempo para escribir como fue que murio Rukia...

Dos: Para los que no ha leído el manga, dije que me inspire en ella para esta historia, porque cuando la empeze, Rukia había quedado gravemente herida y uno de las espadas había dicho que murio, pero no se preocupen, sigue viva.

Urahara había recibido un mensaje de alguien al que nunca se imagino que iba a ayudar.

'_Creo que Kurosaki-san va a tener un problema muy grande en sus manos…'_

Estaba dando sus rondas por el hospital cuando de repente sintio una oleada de reiatsu.

"Que fue eso?" se pregunto.

Ese reiatsu se le hacía familiar, pero no podia asegurar de quien era el reiatsu y no había forma de preguntarle a Ishida, ya que en esos momentos estaba enfrascado en una discusión con su padre.

"Ya lo he decidido, voy a transferir mis estudios a psicología!"

"Has lo que quieras."

"No se ni por que he venido a decirte nada. Me excuso, director."

El tambien había sentido la oleada de reiatsu, y conocía a por lo menos a uno de los que habían llegado.

'_Ha llegado el momento?' _se pregunto.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Si su información estaba correcta, los encontraría en las escuela.

'Es una niña alta, mas alta que la mayoría de sus compañeros con el pelo castaño, lo trae corto y va estar acompañada de un niño rubio de ojos grises.'

Sus ojos buscaban entre la multitud de niños que salían de la escuela.

Era el día de San Valentín y muchos niños traían chocolates.

Fue hace tanto que había vivido, que no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, y por estar pensando en eso, casi no ve a Reika y Suoh pasar.

"Andale, acompañame al hospital, ya te di a ti tu chocolate, ahora tengo que ir a dejar estos dos."

Suoh no estaba muy feliz con la idea de tener que ver a Ichigo, pero no podia negarse, si lo hacía Reika se iba a enojar.

"A ver si les gusta, no soy muy buena con esas cosas, pero Haruka me ayudo, vino especialmente a eso y cuando lo probe me supo a chocolate."

"Reika, esta bueno tu chocolate, pero a los adultos les gusta el chocolate?"

"AH! No lo había pensado!? No se si a los adultos les guste!"

"Yo creo que no, si les gustaran los dulces, por que toda la medicina para la tos es mala? Mi papa la odia, dice que extraña cuando era niño y sabía a chicle."

"Ah…entonces ya no hay que ir…" dijo Reika deprimida.

Si no fuese por que la vio tan decaída, habría sido la mejor noticia que pudo haber oído.

"Vamos, ellos son unos adultos raros, alomejor a ellos si les gusta el chocolate."

Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al oír el intercambio de los niños.

No podia creer que esa niña parada frente a el en realidad fuera la reencarnación de su fallecida hermana. Eran tan parecidas, y al mismo tiempo, no eran nada iguales.

Le quería hablar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía que le iba a decir.

El era un completo extraño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

No tuvo tiempo de ir a buscar a Ishida para preguntarle sobre el reiatsu, porque frente a el estaba el dueño.

"Renji!?"

"Cuando pensabas decirme!?" exclamo el peli-rojo.

"Espera, calmate, este es un hospital, si vas a gritar, entonces hay que salir afuera." Le dijo llevandose consigo a un enfurecido Renji.

"Ahora si, estaba…no todavía lo estoy, confundido, debería contactarte? Pero que de la niña? Tengo que pensar en ella, ella no sabe nada…."

Para ese entonces, la furia del peli-rojo había desaparecido.

"Co..como es..ella?"

"Como es? No te hagas muchas esperanzas, Reika es Reika, es su propia persona, aunque si tiene algunos toques de Rukia, pero no es ella. Quiero que entiendas eso antes de que la conozcas y te lleves una desilusión."

"No soy tan estupido como para creer que ella iba a ser la misma, pero quiero saber, como es, que vida ha llevado, es cierto que es amiga de Ichimaru?"

Al oír esto, Ichigo casi escupe el café que estaba tomando. Sentía un leve reiatsu emanado de Suoh, y su sonrisa le recordaba a Ichimaru, pero nunca se imagino que eso fuera cierto.

"Me queires decir que Suoh, que ese niño en realidad es Ichimaru!?" exclamo Ichigo.

"No lo sabías?"

"Lo sospechaba, pero no crei que Soul Society dejara pasar eso."

"Pues lo es, Suoh, ó como lo llamaste es la reencarnación de Ichimaru."

Suspiro, "Bueno, lo primero, la niña vive sola, sus padres andan siempre de viaje, tiene unas tremendas enegías, le encantan los lugares altos, no es dejada, y para colmo de males, ella y Suoh son inseparables."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Habían llegado al hospital y lo podían ver a lo lejos discutiendo con un peli-rojo.

"Quien sera?" pregunto Reika.

"Sera el familiar de un paceinte que mato?" le dijo Suoh en tono de burla.

"No digas eso!" exclamo Reika dandole un coscorrón.

"Ouch!"

"Eso te pasa por decir estupideces!"

Se iba sobando la cabeza y acercandose a ellos.

"Shhh, que no quiero interrumpir, vamos a sentarnos en esa banca hasta que terminen." Le dijo Reika apuntando a una banca en la distancia.

"Alomejor si fue una estupides mía no decirte nada…" decía Ichigo.

"Crees que es gay?" le pregunto Suoh a Reika, conteniendo las ganas de reír, pero Reika lo fulmino con una mirada.

"Perdón., no dije nada."

Reika le saco la lengua, "Menzo."

"…Esa no es la razón por la que estoy enojado…bueno, si esa es la razón…estoy enojado por que no me dijiste y me tuve que enterar por otras personas…no eso salio mal…no se lo que quiero decir, solo que me da coraje…"

"Que dice el peli-rojo? No lo entiendo." Decía Suoh.

"Ni yo, los adultos son algo complicados."

"…yo sabía que te ibas a enojar, hasta hable de esto con Tatsuki, pero tampoco quería que de repente Reika se convirtiera en un tipo de animal en el zoologico, al que todos quieren ver…"

"Que tiene que ver ese hombre comnmigo?" le pregunto Reika a su amigo.

"No se.." respondio el niño.

"…entiendo, lo entiendo, pero animal en el zoologico? No crees que eso es un poco fuerte llamarle asi? Los unicos interesados somos el Capitan y yo…"

"Byakuya y tu? Lo dudo, te olvidas de cierto capitan maniatico de la escuadra doce? Estoy casi seguro que le encantaría poder 'estudiar' a Reika y Suoh."

"Ahora estan hablando de mi?" se preguntaba Suoh. "Que capitan de que escuadra? Sera alguien del ejercito?"  
"Tienes razón sobre el, pero si fuese alguien del ejercito que tiene eso que ver con nosotros. Tenemos nueve años el ejercito no nesecita a niños." Le respondio Reika.

"…mira para serte honesto, estos ultimos diez años me la pase fatal, me sentía tan culpable que me aparte de todos, hasta renuncie a mi cargo de shinigami subsituto, y de repente me encuentro con esta niña que es la reencarnación de Rukia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento perdonado . Me llevo muy bien con ella, aunque sea mucho mas chica que yo, a veces parece que estoy viendo y oyendo a Rukia."

"Tanto asi?"

"Definitivamente. Y no soy el unico que piensa lo mismo. Como lo explico…en ciertos aspectos es como si estuviera viendo y oyendo a la original.."

Cuando vio a su amiga, los chocolates que traía en la mano los sujetaba con tal intensidad que sus nudillos estaban blancos y temblaba de la furia, la traición, y el dolor que le causaba descubrir que ella era un reemplazo y que todo lo que le habían dicho era mentira la hizo actuar sin pensar.

De repente, comenzo a correr hacia los dos hombres y con toda su fuerza arrojo los chocolates contra ellos

"TE ODIO!" le grito antes de arrojarle los chocolates y salir corriendo en dirección de la calle sin fijarse de los carros que venían.

Se oyo un rechinido de llantas, y despues….

Nada.

Había acabado, nunca se espero verla ahi y cuando le arrojo los chocolates estaba tan sorprendido que al momento no capto lo que acababa de pasar, y no fue hasta que oyo el rechinar de llantas y la vio hecha un montón de huesos rotos y sangre que reacciono.

"REIKA!"


	21. Chapter 21

De inmediato fue ingresada al hospital.

No sabían si iba a sobrevivir.

El niño estaba sin moverse, los ojos casi se le saltaban de la cabeza, sus respiración era rapida, como si le faltara aire.

Acababa de ver a su mejor amiga quedar convertida en un puño de huesos rotos y sangre.

Estaba en shock.

Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, esa imagen jamas se la podría sacar de la cabeza….

No supo ni como llego ese cuarto de hospital, esteril y con olor a medicina, no sabía ni porque estaba ahi, el no era el enfermo, a el no le había pasado nada…..

Reika!

Donde estaba Reika, por un momento se le había olvidado que su amiga había sido arrojada por un auto, y que por ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Quería gritar, llorar, se reprendía no haberla detenido, pero ella tenía las piernas mas largas y corría mas rapido que el.

En ese medio segundo que le tomo para darse cuenta de lo sucedido, ella ya le llevaba la delantera.

Y luego lo recordo, el porque había salido Reika disparada del lugar.

Era culpa de _**el**_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

No lo podia creer. Ahi estaba, frente a sus ojos, tirada, sangrando, la niña.

Salierón a llevarla dentro del hospital.

No se oyo gritar, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido justo despues de que Reika fuera arrojada por el auto.

Se sentía como animal enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro, sin poder hacer nada.

"Quiero entrar." Dijo

"No puedes y lo sabes. En primera estancia, no eres cirugano, y Segundo, todavía no eres medico, y si quieres una tercera excusa, en tu estado, solo entorpecerías la labor de los medicos."le contesto Ishida.

Lo sabía muy bien, pero en esos momentos no estaba pensando muy claro, y no entendía razones.

"Mira, te conozco desde hace tiempo y conozco esa cara que traes y es tu cara de culpa. No se muy bien que paso, pero no todo lo que pasa en este mundo es tu culpa, y las cosas pasan por algo."

"No quiero que me digas esas cosas de psicologo, Ishida! Esto fue culpa mía!"

"Renji, me ayudas?" le dijo Ishida al peli-rojo que no se había querido meter en la riña.

"En que quieres que te ayude?'

"Sujeta a este idiota."

"Sueltame!"

Ishida saco una jeringuilla.

"Por ahora, te voy a dar un calmante."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Me siento un poco mal por lo sucedido, siento que en parte fue culpa mía, pero al mismo tiempo no siento tristesa ó nada por el estilo. "decía Renji.

"Es entendible que te sientas culpable porque fue la conversación que tenías con Ichigo que provoco toda esta tragedia, pero tambien entiendo por que dices que no sientes tristesa ó desesperación por la niña. Tu no la conoces, y aunque en su otra encarnación ustedes dos hayan sido Buenos amigos, ahora esta niña es una completa extraña."  
Aunque no sientiese nada en particular mas que una leve culpa por lo sucedido, era humano y el bienestar de la niña lo preocupaba como se preocupa la gente cuando sabe que extraños la estan pasando mal, sintio el deber de preguntar por ella."Va estar bien? La niña?"

"La verdad es que es muy probable que muera…fueron heridas muy graves, y si sobrevive hay una gran probabilidad de que que quede paraplejica. Pase lo que pase, si sobrevivie y no queda inmobil, van haber consecuencias."

"Y…el sabe todo eso?"

"Lo sabe. Es doctor, por que crees que estaba tan desesperado?"

"Todo es diferente desde que paso todo aquello. Todos han cambiado. De una forma ù otra todos perdimos amigos, amores…pero nunca me imagine que por aparecernos por aqui, se iban a perder mas vidas."

"Ya no podemos hacer nada. Pudieramos decir que si no hubiera sido por que la niña lo conocio, ustedes no hubieran venido, y tu no estuvieras hablando con el cuando la niña los escucho y salio corriendo y fue impactada por el auto.Todo pasa por algo."

El peli-rojo se le quedo viendo intensamente.

"Que? Pasa algo?" pregunto Ishida desconsertado ante la mirada que le daba el otro.

"Solo me sorprende la forma que hablas. Pareces mujer."

"Ay gracias por esa observación, pero soy psicologo, ese es mi trabajo."

"Psi…que?"

"Me dedico a analisar a las mentes de las personas."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

La operación fue larga y complicada, pero parecía que la niña iba a sobrevivir.

Despues de horas de incertidumbre, con el rostro visiblemente agotado,salio el medico cirugano a avisarles que todo había acabado.

"No sabemos com ova a reacionar, la tendremos en observación."

"Va a volver a caminar?"

"Solo el tiempo lo dira con certeza, por ahora tenemos que ver si va a pasar la noche." Dicho eso, el medico desaparecio.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Era viernes, el día que le tocaba limpiar la casa y echarle un ojo al la niña, pero cuando llego, no la encontro por ningún lado.

Al principio no se preocupo, se imagino que la niña andaría con alguno de sus amigo, ya fuera Suoh ó Ichigo, pero al llegar la tarde y ver que no llamaba ó llegaba se empezo a preocupar. Decidio ir al hospital a preguntar si alguien sabía algo, y se encontro con las malas noticias.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, esa niñita tan energetica no podía quedar invalida, no era posible.

Le tenía que avisar a sus padres. Rapidamente pidio un telefono y se dispuso a llamarlos a todos los hotels donde se pudieran estar hospedando hasta que por fin encontro donde estaban, pero en ese momento estaban fuera.

Haruka dejo un mensaje para ellos y se puso a rezar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mamá..."una pequeña voz decía al otro lado del telefono.

"Suoh que ha pasado!?" exclamo la mamá al oír la voz de su hijo.

"Mamá…Reika…Reika fue arrollada por un auto…"

"Que paso!? Como estan? A ti no te paso nada?"

"No…yo estoy bien….pero..pero..Reika….mamá…Reika..se puede morir!"

"Voy para haya, no te muevas!" y colgo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Para que nos querias con tanta urgencia, Haruka?" preguntaba una voz fría y distante.

"Reika ha tenido un grave accidente."

Parece ser que por fin los padres desnaturalizados de Reika van hacer su aparición.

Como se la pasaron este año nuevo?

Me disculpo si este capitulo no fue muy bueno..les prometo, el proximo sera mejor….


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia...nunca pense que iba a ser tan larga, pero me ha ido bien con ella y me he estado divirtiendo al escribirla, ahora, el siguiente capitulo...

"Queremos ver a Reika."

Andaba dando rondas por el hospital cuando los vio.

Supo de inmediato quienes eran.

Sus padres.

Tenían un aire muy destinguido, eran gente de categoría, nada parecido a la hija que habían abandonado.

"Solo familaries pueden visitarla, todavía esta en zona de terapia intensiva." Respondio la enfermera.

"Somos sus padres." Le contesto la mujer en tono frío y calculado.

La enfermera se disculpo por su error y les dio el numero de cuarto.

Los vio cuando pasaron frente a el.

La señora rozo su brazo en su persona y solo le dirigio una hélida mirada, como si hubiera sido su culpa.

No creía que fuese buena idea que vieran a Reika en ese momento, la alterarían y en su estado no debía de exaltarse mucho.

"Perdon pero no pueden pasar."

Los señores se detuvieron a mirarlo, "Quien es usted para decirnos lo que podemos ó no hacer cuando se trata de nuestra pequeña?" respondio el padre.

Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder a ese comentario. _"De cuando aca se preocupan por ella?"_

"Yo soy su medico y pienso que verlos la exaltaría demasiado y acaba de salir de una operación muy larga y delicada."

"Esta dormida." Respondio el padre tajantemente.

Tenía razón, la niña dormía muy placidamente. Desde que había salido de la operacíon no había despertado de la anestesia.

"Tienen cinco minutos con ella."

No dijeron nada y entrarón al cuarto. El los veía desde afuera y no encontraba en sus miradas ni un poco de ternura, de amor. La miraban de lejos, no trataban de acercarse, y no era porque estuviesen preocupados por lastimarla, era mas como asco a tocarla, con todos eso tubos cubriendo su cuerpo.

Viendo esa escena, le daba tristesa pensar que esa niña añoraba el cariño de esas estatuas paradas dentro de aquel cuarto de hospital esteril y blanco.

Antes de los cinco minutos los saco del cuarto, y en sus rostros se reflejaba un gran alivio. Era como si ya hubieran cumplido su objetivo, que era pretender a ser unos padres concernados que dejarón todos sus negocios y citas para a ver a su pequeña hija y ahora todo estaba bien. Pero no todo era asi de facil. Apenas comenzaba lo dificil.

"Bueno ya esta bien, tenemos que marcharnos. Haruka va estar manteniendonos al pendiente de su recuperacion." Le dijo la señora.

"Antes de marcharse, el medico cirugano quiere hablar con ustedes."

Como no querían dejar un mal sabor de boca, tuvieron que acceder a ver al cirugano que había operado.

"Ustedes son los padres?" pregunto el joven doctor.

"Si. De que quería hablar con nosotros que estamos de prisa." Contesto la mamá.

"Su hija es muy afortunada de estar viva hoy. Los golpes que recibio fueron graves, y aunque ya esta fuera de peligro, va a tener una recuperacion muy larga. Puede que jamas vuelva a caminar, pero no podemos determinar nada hasta no ver como va a reaccionar ante la terapia."

Lo que oyeron no les gusto, pero tendrían que cancelar sus planes para jugar el papel de padres consternados.

"Y…ella ya lo sabe?" pregunto el padre.

"Todavía no ha despertado de la anestesia. Creo que sería conveniente que ustedes le dijeran, ya que son los padres y va a ser una noticia muy fuerte para la niña."

"Tenemos que hacer unas llamadas, volveremos en un rato." Se pararón lo dos y salieron de la oficina.

Al verlos marcharse, el se dirigio hacia la oficina del doctor.

"Disculpe, le puedo incomodar por unos minutos?"

"Pase, de que quiere hablarme?"

"Yo se que esos señores son sus padres y tienen el derecho de decirle lo que le esta pasando, pero quisiera pedirle que me dejase pasar a verla antes que ellos lo hagan. No le dire nada, pero creo que debería decirle que aqui estan sus padres."

"Lo entiendo, a mi tambien me dio la impression de que tipo de personas son, pero al fin y al cabo, ellos son los padres y tienen el derecho, pero lo dejare pasar a usted primero."

"Gracias."

Salio de la oficina y se encontro con unos ojos grises.

"No ha desperatado todavía?" pregunto el niño.

"Todavía no te has ido a casa?" le pregunto sorprendido, ignorando la pregunta del pequeño.

"Mi mamá me trajo. Sabes que es tu culpa verdad?"

"Lo se, pero aunque me odies y no me caigas muy bien voy a necesitar tu ayuda."

El niño lo miraba con odio.

"Es sobre Reika, asi que no me veas asi."

"Que quieres?"

"Sus padres han regresado y como creo que ya sabes lo mucho que se interesan por ella, nosotros le tenemos que decir y mantenerla calmada…"

"Calmada? No crees que va a estar feliz?"

"Feliz? Puede que si, pero las noticias que le van a dar no van a ser faciles y va a necesitar todo el apoyo del mundo, me entiendes?"

"Que noticias? Ella va a estar bien, no?"

No quisiera ser el el que le dijera al niño el destino de su amiga, pero no había forma de sacarle la vuelta.

"Puede que Reika jamas vuelva a caminar."

En ese momento el niño se olvido del coraje que le tenía y se unio a el por el bien de su unica amiga.

"Ahora si me entiendes porque te necesito?"

El niño accedio con la cabeza.

Entonces yo entro primero.


	23. Chapter 23

_LOL…_Estagirita, gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, tu review no me parecio mal, gracias por decirme que hay una confucion de pareja, pense que como el genero dice general/friendship no habría problema, pero bueno, te lo aseguro, en mis historias anteriores he recibido reviews de gente que me odia.

Me disculpo si alguien leyo esta historia pensando que se trataba de algo diferente.

"_Yo te conozco, te he visto en algun lado?"_

"_La mitad de mi alma a vivido contigo por los pasados nueve años."_

"_Pero, quien eres?"_

"_Yo soy tu en tu vida anterior…"_

"_Me estas confundiendo, no era mas facil decirme que eres 'Rukia'?"_

"_Me descubriste, te quiero pedir un favor…"_

"_Que favor?"_

"_Cuida a ese idiota."_

Había recobrado el conocimiento y lo primero que dijo fue "Idiota?"

Los tubos habían desapacido y cierto idiota de cabellos anaranjados estaba presente en el cuarto cuando ella abrio los ojos.

"Me da gusto que hayas despertado por fin." Le dijo el.

Ella volteo la cabeza para el otro lado, para no verlo.

"Ya se que estas enojada conmigo y te quiero pedir perdón por no habertelo dicho antes..."

No debería exaltarse, pero aunque todavía estaba bajo la influencia de la anestesia, al verlo ahi, no se pudo contener, y todo el coraje que había sentido el día del accidente regreso con toda su fuerza para reclamarle.

"Me mentiste! Todo lo que me dijiste el día de la fiesta fue una mentira! Yo no significo nada para ti, ni para nadie de los que he conocido desde que llegue a este maldito lugar! Todos me hablaban solo por que yo soy la reencarnación de otra persona…." Estaba bastante agitada y aunque odiara que la vieran llorar, no podia contener las lagrimas.

"Reika…calmate…acabas de salir de una operación muy delicada…lo que paso no es asi como piensas, todos…"

"Por que no me mori?! A nadie le hubiera importado….mis padres ni han de saber….me debi de haber muerto!"

"No digas eso! Tienes nueve años, no deberías de estar pensando en morir!"

"A ti que te importa! La unica razón por la que siquiera me dabas la hora del día era porque te recordaba a tu amiga ó novia, ó lo que haya sido! A nadie le importo!"

Sabía que por el momento no iba a poder conversar con ella, y solo había una persona que no sabía que ella la reencarnación de Rukia.

"Y Suoh? No crees en el?"

En todo su coraje, se había olvidado de su amigo.

"Te ha venido a visitar todos los días y te ha traído tus tareas."

"Y esta aqui ahorita?"

"Le voy a decir que pase." Y con eso salio del cuarto.

"Suoh, te quiere ver."

El niño paledicio.

"No te preocupes, no quiere saber nada de mi, pero solo le tienes que decir que sus padres estan aqui."

"Yo…solo?"

"Al menos que la convensas que me deje entrar…"

El niño se sentía debil é indefenso al entrar al cuarto y ver la cara sonriente de su amiga.

"Co..como te sientes?"

"Por que estas tan raro? Como quieres que me sienta? Fatal, estoy mareada y no siento las piernas. Creo que todavía estoy bajo la influencia de la anestesia."

"Ah.. sabes…um…porque no quieres hablar con…"

"Ni me menciones a ese idiota! Que te pasa?Yo pensaba que tu eras el primero que me iba a decir que no le volviera hablar."

"Es que…ah..Reika, tengo nueve años y no se como decir esto…"

"Que te me vas a declarar?"

El niño enrojecio, "No nada de eso! Es que…bueno…como te lo digo, por que no dejas que te explique todo? Yo tambien estoy confundido, y no quieres saber toda la verdad?"

La niña suspiro. "No se, tengo miedo darme cuenta que todo lo que pense que era no sea nada mas que una fantasia, y que todo lo que he oído desde que llegue a este lugar sean mentiras."

"Pero…yo no conoci a quien dicen que fuiste, yo solo te conozco a ti, y para ser honesto a quien le importa quien hayas sido, yo te quiero asi como eres." Cuando reacciono a lo que había dicho, no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza.

"Me quieres?"

"Eh? No, no lo quise decir asi! Me salio mal, lo que quise decir es…ah…me alegra que seas mi amiga!"

"Eres un idiota, pero esta bien me doy por vencida, llamale para que hablemos."

Suoh salio para dejarlo entrar de nuevo al cuarto.

"Te vez fatal niño, fue tan dificil decirle algo tan sencillo?"

"No! No le he dicho nada de sus padres, fue…no te importa que fue!"

"Esta bien, no me grites, le diremos juntos."

Ella los miraba desde adentro y se preguntaba de cuando aca eran tan amigos.

"Ni creas que te he perdonado, entendido?" fue lo primero que le dijo al verlo entrar.

"Entendido. Disculpame por no habertelo dicho antes, me equivoque. Pense que te estaba haciendo un bien ocultandotelo pero…pero antes de esto tenemos que hablar de otra cosa…"

Pero ella no lo estaba escuchando…

"Pa…pà?"

Antes de que la pudieran prepararla para ese golpe tan fuerte, sus padres aparecierón dentro del cuarto como dos perfectas estatuas.

"Tenemos que hablar, nos pueden dejar a solas?" dijo el robot madre.

"No, quiero que se queden." Dijo Reika firmemente.

"Como quieras. Reika es probable que jamas vuelvas a caminar y no nos podemos quedar aqui hasta que te recuperes asi que ya hemos hecho todos los tramites para que te vayas con nosotros y te recupes alla."

Como dos perfectos robots, sin pensar en lo que pudiera sentir una niña como ella tan energetica al saber que alomejor no volvería a caminar, le dijeron como si fuera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

Ya había llorado demasiado por un día pero las lagrimas le amenazaban con salirsele. Volteo a ver a sus amigos para ver si lo que el habían dicho sus padres era verdad.

Los dos agacharon la cabeza y supo en ese momento que su vida como la conocía había acabado.

"No."

"No que, Reika?" preguntarón los padres.

"No me voy con ustedes."

"Que? No tienes opción niña, Te vienes con nosotros."

"No, no quiero! No me quiero ir! Aqui tengo amigos! No! No! No!"

"No seas una niña malcreada Reika. Te vienes con nosotros por que somos tus padres y ya!" le dijo su padre sujetandola de los hombros rudamente.

"Sueltela señor." Dijo Ichigo sujetando al individuo del ante brazo con toda la fuerza que tenía.

"Es mi hija y yo puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana."

"Puede que sea asi, pero nunca me ha gustado ese sistema y mientras yo este aqui y sea doctor, no voy a permitir ese tipo de comportamiento delante de dos menores, asi que aprende a comportarse ó me vere obligado a pedirles que se marchen." Le dijo tajantemente.

"No la vamos a llevar, le guste a quien le guste." Declaro la madre.

"No creo que sea prudente moverla en su estado, Necesita mucho reposo y luego tiene que empezar la terapia."

"Y lo va hacer, solo no aqui porque no tenemos el tiempo para estar esperando su recuperación."

"Y se atreven a llamarse padres?" les pregunto Ichigo, irritado.

"A usted que le importa? Solo es un doctor que trabaja en un hospital de baja calidad."

"Me importa, porque yo he sido mas padre para ella que lo que jamas hayan sido ustedes."

"Ha! Padre? Usted? Por favor, no me haga reír, con ese color de pelo nadie le puede creer que sea un adulto responsable." Contesto la madre.

"Eso a usted no le consta…"

En su discucion se habían olvidado que los niños esataban ahi.

"Ya callense!" grito Reika. "Es mi vida, y yo no me quiero ir con ustedes!"

"No tienes opción."contestarón los inconsiderados padres.

"Tengo una propuesta que no se pueden negar…."


	24. Chapter 24

Bueno, aqui les va el proximo...disfruten!

"Es la cosa mas descabellada que he oído!"

"No quieran pretender que son padres consternados, les conviene y a mi no me importa hacerme cargo de ella. Ya tengo la edad suficiente para encargarme de ella, solo me tienen que firmar los papeles."

Lo mirarón con sospecha.

"No soy ningun degenerado, asi que no me vean asi! Pero le tengo un gran aprecio a su hija, y hay que ser honestos, no es conveniente moverla por dos continentes solo para que ustedes esten a gusto."

"N…"comenzaron a decir.

"Shhh! Piensenlo bien. Yo no tengo ningun incoveniete, y la niña no se quiere ir tampoco. Se las quirare de las manos y jamas en su patetica vida tendran que volverse a acordar de que tienen hija, ni de mantenerla, de nada. Les conviene, no me digan que les importa mucho Reika por que no les voy a creer."

Sabían que tenía razón lo que decía Ichigo, pero se preocupaban por lo que iba a decir la gente al enterarse de lo que había hecho.

"Ya se lo que estan pensando, y no se preocupen por eso, ni viven aqui en Japón, y no creo que les hayan dicho a sus amistades en donde sea que radican que teinen una hija menor de edad aqui, ó si? Los que viven aqui no van a decir nada, se los aseguro, el del problema voy a ser yo."

No entendirón que fue lo que quiso decir con lo del problema voy a ser yo, pero su propuesta era Buena, y tenía razón, en Europa y Estados Unidos nadie sabía que tenían una hija. Reika era una 'sobrina'.

"Firmaremos los papeles porque no tenemos tiempo de perder. De ahora en adelante ya no tenemos hija."

"Me sorprende lo facil que se les hace decir 'ya no tenemos hija.' No es un perrito ó gatito que se puede regalar asi como asi.Ustedes no tienen derecho de llamarse padres."

"mire dejese de los discursos moralistas y vayamos al la notaría para arreglar esto lo mas pronto possible."

"Vamos."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"De que crees que estaran hablando tus padres y el otro?" se preguntaba Suoh.

"Ni idea."

"Pero…no te vas a ir con ellos, verdad?" pregunto preocupado Suoh. La idea de perder a su amiga lo incomodaba.

"No me quiero ir. Este es el primer lugar donde he tenido amigos y me he divertido mucho." Le contesto Reika.

"Lo dices en serio, no preferirías irte con tus padres?"

"No lo se. Son mis papas y los quiero, pero ellos nunca se han tomado el tiempo para conocerme y yo tampoco los conozco. Conozco mas de Haruka que de ellos. Estoy confundida."

"Yo no quiero que te vayas, tu has sido mi primera amiga y tambien me he divertido mucho contigo."

En eso estaban cuando entro Ichigo al cuarto.

"Reika, tus padres han accedido a entregarme tu custodia definitivamente. Ahora vamos hacer los tramites de la adopción."

"Que?" No se esperaba una noticia asi. "estas bromenado verdad?"

"No bromeo, es en serio."

"Y tu…como para que te quieres echar esa resposabilidad?" pregunto Reika incredula.

"Porque aparentemente he perdido la razón y si me segues hacienda maspreguntas me voy a arrepentir, asi que me voy y regreso despues." Le dijo y salio del cuarto dejando a los niños confundidos.

"Que acaba de pasar?" le pregunto Reika a Suoh.

"Ni idea."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

El tramite no era muy complicado porque los padres accedierón y el que estaba pideindo la adopción tenía los recursos para cuidar de la niña y era conveniente para ella por su recuperación.

"Por ahora solo le daremos la custodia temporal de la niña. Haremos una cita para que vengan a firamr los papeles y traigan todos los documentos pertinentes."

"Cuando duraría este proceso?" preguntarón los padres.

"Unas cuantas semanas." Respondio el notario.

"No podemos esperar tanto tiempo, podemos mandar todos los documentos a nuestro abogado y que el se encargue de todo lo demas?"

"Pueden hacerlo, solo necesito sus firmas aqui para confirmar que van a mandar a un abogado."

Sin mas, los padres firmarón dejandole la custodia de su hija en sus manos.

En unos días le llegara un citatorio para acabar con los tramites de la adopción."

"Gracias."

"Nos tenemos que marcher, este es el numero de nuestro abogado, cualquier cosa que quiera se comunica con el….Ah y com ousted se va a encargar de Reika vamos a despedir a Haruka y venderemos la casa."

"Estan seguros de que tienen sangre en las venas?" pregunto Ichigo sarcasticamente.

"Nuestro avión sale en dos horas, ojala y nunca nos volvamos a ver."

"Yo espero lo mismo. Jamas en mi vida quiero volver a verlos."

Y se marcharon tan de repente como habían llegado.

"Se han marchado." Le dijo a la niña despues de que se marcharan sin decirle ni un ultimo adios.

"Por una extraña razón pensaba que me iba a sentir mas triste de verlos partir, pero mas bien me siento aliviada de ya no tener que esperar por ellos siempre. Ahora se que ya no los volvere a ver." Contesto la niña.

"Bueno por el momento el juez solo me va a dar la custodia temporal…."

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de la magnitud de la responsabilidad que había adquirido y no estaba seguro de que iba a poder con eso.

"Te vez palido, que te pasa?" pregunto Reika.

"Por nada del mundo se te ocurra llamarme 'papá' entendido?"

"No te preocupes por eso, me da miedo de solo pensar que de ahora en adelante tu eres mi…papá…"termino debilmente Reika.

Tambien fue en ese preciso momento que la realización de lo que acababa de pasar se cristalizo en su mente.

"Que acaba de pasar? Mis padres me tirarón a la basura como cualquier cosa, y ahora tu eres mi…"

"Ni lo digas! No lo digas. Soy tu guardian legal, nada mas…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, es muy raro pensar en que tu vas a ser mi…pa…no quiero ni decirlo."

"Si, no lo digas, no lo digas." Respondio Ichigo.

La niña se echo a reír. "Que chistosa es mi vida, cuando salga de aqui ya no voy a regresar a esa casa y mis padres ya no son mis padres, pero lo raro es…que estoy feliz!"

"Me alegra saber que por lo menos estas bien."

"Yo no llamaría no poder caminar estar bien, pero vas a ver, lo lograre, volvere a caminar!"

"Lo se, nunca lo he dudado, asi que entre mas pronto salgas de aqui, mas pronto podras empezar con la terapia."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Papá, te tengo buenas noticias, ya eres abuelo."

"Que!? A Quien Embarazaste!?"

"A nadie. Acabo de adopter a Reika."

"Que?"

"He cometido una locura, lo se, pero sus padres son tan irritantes que no estaba pensando en claro.."

"De que hablas!? Por fin tengo a mi nieta! Cuando la traes para que la conozca?"

"Nunca, la vas a asustar."

"Yuzu-chan! Yuzu-chan! Tu hermano tiene una hija!"

"Que pasa? Como que onii-chan tiene una hija?" pregunto Yuzu bajando las escaleras.

"No le creas a este loco. Me acaban de dar la custodia temporal de Reika."

"Uwah! Felicidades! La tienes que traer!"

"Tu tambien? A este paso creo que mejor la devuelvo."

"Ni lo digas hijo! No te lo perdonaría nunca."


	25. Chapter 25

Hehehe...no me pude resistir, tuve que traerlo a la historia…no lo podia matar….

"Sabes, sabes…" entro el niño entusiasmado al cuarto de su amiga.

"Se que, Suoh?" pregunto la niña un poco molesta. Acababan de irse las enfermeras y nos estaba de humor para aguantar a su amigo.

"Que crees? Ya se quien nos va a dar clases el año proximo. Te acuerdas que te dije que la maestra se había retirado, verdad?

"Si lo recuerdo. Estabas feliz porque dijiste que era una bruja, pero bueno quien es este nuevo maestro?"

"Es un extranjero, como dicen que se llama….?"

"No se, tu eres el que me ha venido con el chisme."

"Ah, aqui esta, ya me acorde, se llama Erik van Schiffer."

"Erik van Schiffer, bonito nombre, de donde es?"

"Creo que habían dicho que es Aleman? Es muy popular con todas las mujeres, aunque cuando lo vi parecía mas como pez fuera del agua, no se sentía agusto con todas esa señoras, parecía aburrido con ellas. Ah y es muy joven, no parece tener mas de veinticinco años."

"Ahahaha…tienes celos!" Su mal humor se había disipado.

"Ce..celos!? Porque debería sentir yo celos por alguien a quien ni conozco!?"exclamo el niño ruborizado.

"Ahahaha, no te preocupes, por mas bien parecido que sea ese maestro, no dejare de quererte." bromeo la niña.

"Ack! No..no lo digas asi! No tengo celos!"

"Ya se, solo bromeaba contigo."

"Eres mala Reika."

"Hahaha, que haría sin ti?" le contesto ella.

"Eh? Y eso? Tan de repente?"

"Ah si, perdón, con todas estas terapias creo que estoy perdiendo la razón un poco…"

"Pero Reika, hoy te vaz a casa, verdad?"

"Si, ya me quiero largar de este lugar, ese olor me tiene loca!"

No había querido interrumpir la conversación de los niños porque quería ver si podia obtener mas informacion de este tal 'Erik van Shiffer.'

"Que he oído? Schiffer?" preguntaba Ichigo desde la puerta,

"Ack! Cuanto tienes parado ahi escuchando conversaciones privadas!?" exclamo Suoh.

"Desde que oí cierto nombre…."contesto muy misteriosamente.

Porque, lo conoces?"pregunto Suoh maliciosamente.

"Conozco a _alguien_. Como es fisicamente?" Decidio ignorar al malicia que escucho en la voz del chiquillo y enfocarse en lo que quería saber.

"Es muy raro que me preguntes como es un hombre fisicamnete sabes…" El niño parecía querer reír cuando le contesto, y ese tono burlesco no había desaparecido de su voz.

"Reika, voy matar a tu amiguito."

"Te reto a ver si puedes!" Lo reto Suoh.

"Mira niño, solo contesta la pregunta como el buen chango que eres…"

"Chango!? El chango es otro!"

"Ya callense! Estan peor que todos los idiotas de la escuela!" exclamo Reika.

"Perdón" murmurarón los dos.

"Contesta.."insistio Ichigo.  
"Tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro. Ah y es muy palido, pero si es de Alemania tiene sentido que sea blanco porque en Alemania no sale el sol, no?"

Al oír eso le dierón escalofríos. Nunca se imagino que iba a volver a oír ese nombre, mucho menos imagino que lo volvería a encontrar y que fuese maestro. Algo estaba mal con esa imagen. No se imaginable que tuviera la paciencia para soportar a los diablillos que eran los niños de quinto, pero bueno, ese ya no era su problema.

"Si fuese de Rusia menzo, ahi es donde no sale el sol tan seguido y la gente es palida." Le comento Ichigo.

"Te odio, sabes?" le comento Suoh.

"Si tu tambien me caes de maravilla." Respondio sarcasticamente Ichigo.

"Ya dejense de tonterías! Vienes a decirme que ya me puedo ir, porque si no, mejor vete." dijo Reika.

"A eso vine precisamente. Aqui traigo la silla para sacarte de aqui."

"Se me va hacer rarisimo no regresar a mi casa…"

"Voy a tener que buscarme un lugar mas grande, vivo en un apartamento para soltero y solo tiene una recamara."

"Tu te echaste esta bronca solito…"

"Ah entonces hubieras preferido que tus padres te llevaran con ellos a quien sabe donde?"

Ruborisada contesto, "No, no lo hubiera preferido, aqui tengo a toda la gente que quiero…"  
"Por lo pronto, me tocara dormir en la sala…"


	26. Chapter 26

Gracias como siempre por seguir aqui, ya he roto records de audiencia! Bueno, espero que disfruten este capitulo, ah y se daran cuenta, llega una nueva integrante, pero su identidad se hara mas clara en futuros capitulos...

"….Lo sabía.."

"….Siempre lo sospeche…. esa cara y ese pelo era de esperarse…"

"…Jamas dejaría que me tocara, que tipo de doctor es?..."

"No sera muy bueno.."

"No me sorprende….de alguien como el se puede esperar de todo…"

"…pero abandonar a una muchacha embarazada….?"

"Y que esperabas? Cuando obtuvo lo que quería la tiro a la basura…."

"…con razón, la pobre muchacha desaparecio…."

"Que verguenza…ser madre soltera…"

"…pero ya le toco su merecido…"

Ya no podia salir de su casa sin que alguien lo viera feo ó hablaran mal de el.

"Ya no vas a decir nada?" le pregunto Ishida.

"Me doy por vencido, no imporata lo que diga, van a creer lo que quieran, y ya me canse de decirles que Reika no es mi hija!"

"Pero es chistoso…pudiera ser…"

"No empiezes con eso… que tipo de persona crees que soy?"

"Pero si vivía en tu armario, nunca te cruzo por la cabeza nada?"

"No soy un degenerado..."

"No quise decir que eras uno, pero a los quince años las hormonas tienden a traicionarnos."

"Aunque haya vivido en mi armario, yo nunca la vi como una prospecta novia ni nada por el estilo, ella siempre solo fue 'Rukia' para mi."

"Esta bien, pero si no fue con ella, tuviste que haber tenido pensamientos impuros alguna vez en tu vida."

"No soy tu."

"Yo si fui un adolecente normal y saludable…"

"Normal? Lo dudo que alguna vez hayas sido 'normal'pero ya que estamos en eso, tu si lo pensaste?"

"Nunca fantaseé nada con ella eso te lo puedo asegurar, pero si, si lo llegue a pensar algunas veces..."

"No debería preguntarte, pero lo hare, con quien fantaseabas?"

"Te dare una pista, fue tu novia."

"Tuviste pensamientos indecentes de ella?"

"Quien no los tuvo? No quiero sonar como un insensible pero tenía quince años y no me puedes negar el tamaño de aquellas…ya sabes de que te estoy hablando…como todos los demas en esa clase, tuve una que otra fantasía por ahi. Es natural que pensara en eso de vez en cuando, pero no es que lo estuviera pensando las veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana, no soy un degenerado."

"No claro que no eres un degenerado, eres peor. Jamas me lo imagine de ti, pobre Inoue, como ha sobrevivido si en lo unico que se fijan son en….sabes hay que cambiar el tema; Si Rukia vivio en mi armario un tiempo, pero luego vivio legalmente en mi casa, fuera de mi cuarto y jamas, nunca en esta vida pense nada inapropiado sobre ella."

"Claro eso fue hace años, la epoca en que sentía alguna atracción fisica por Inoue-san ha pasado, ahora estoy muy contento con mi vida." Le dijo Ishida.

"No te lo negare, si he pensado en eso, no soy de piedra, solo que nunca lo pense con ninguna de las dos."

"Has picado mi interes, ahora quiero saber de quien si pensaste cosas raras?" pregunto Ishida.

"Y crees que te voy a decir? Tienes que estar loco."

"Yo ya te dije, y eso fue hace años, tiempo pasado, por eso te lo dije, si hubiese sido algo reciente, jamas hubiera abierto lo boca."

"Rangiku-san y Yoruichi-san."

"Tendras malos ratos pero no malos gustos, eh?"

"Callate, esto no sale de este cuarto!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

No era conocida por seguir las reglas ó escuchar razones, y esta no era la excepción.

El la vio cuando se dirigía hacia la morgue, pero ese era un lugar restringido.

"No puede pasar sin autorización." Le grito el.

Ella volteo al oír su voz.

"Pero si tengo autorización." Le dijo ella.

"De quien?"

"Ah…no lo recuerdo.." contesto con una sonrisa.

"Como que no se acuerda? Sin autorización no la puedo dejar pasar."

"Quien se acuerda de pequeñeses como lo son los nombres de las personas?"

"Pequeñeses? Esas no son pequeñeses, este en un lugar restringido y si no me dice quien le dio autorización, no la puedo dejar ingresar. La morgue es un lugar peligroso."

"Esta bien, pero quien eres tu para decirme lo que puedo ó no hacer?"

"Yo trabajo aqui."

"Y yo tambien. Aqui esta mi pase." En ese momento se saco un pase de la bolsa. "Ya con esto puedo pasar, verdad?"

""Patología? Eres una interna?" pregunto incredulo.

"Todavía no, soy estudiante, pero estoy haciendo un reporte y consegui un permiso especial para entrar en la morgue y ver como hacen las autopsias.. Ahora si ya me puedo ir?"

"Eh, si ya vete….pero no era mas facil decirme desde un principio que eras una estudiante de medicina y a que venías?" le pregunto el.

"Si era mas facil, pero de esta forma es mas divertido. Gusto en conocerte." Le dijo con un ligero movimineto de mano.

"No puedo decir lo mismo."le contesto el, viendola partir.

Siguio dando sus rondas visitando a sus pacientes cuando se la encontro sentada en una de las camillas.

"Tu! No te acabo de dejar?"le pregunto el, sorprendido. No podian haber pasado mas de quince minutos desde que la habia visto y ahi estaba, sentada con una sonrisa estampada en la cara.

"Me he lastimado." le dijo ella antes de que pudiera preguntar que la traía por alli.

"Que paso y como?"

"No te vayas a reir eh? Pero los muertos revivieron y decidieron tomar venganza." Le contesto con esa sonrisa que ya comenzaba a irritarlo. "No, no te creas, me impresione al ver los cadaveres tan de cerca, y en mi asombro me tropese y caí mal en un tobillo."

"Te asustate de un cadaver?"le pregunto el incrédulo. No le daba la impresión de que esta muchacha se asustara de algo tan elemental.

"Te dije que no te rieras!" exclamo ella," Solo los había visto en la tele durante clases, y este cadaver había quedado muy mal despues del accidente que sufrio el occiso y había tanta sangre y pedasos de carne colgandole de lo que quedaba de cara que quien me puede echar en cara algo?" respondio un poco defensiva.

"No me estaba ríendo. Yo se que se siente ver un cadaver…"por un momento se quedo recordando algo, " pero no me das la impression de que seas alguien que se impresione tan facilmente."

"Quien sabe, alomejor lo hice a proposito…" dijo ella con esa sonrisa burlona, "alomejor solo quería volver a verte..."

Hiso una mueca, "A ver niña, dejame ver ese tobillo y deja de decir cosas que no vienen al caso. Ni sabes como me llamo."

La muchacha extendio la pierna hacia el."No soy 'niña' ya estoy bastante mayor."

Sin voltear a verla siguio hablando y vendando el tobillo."No parece ser nada grave, fue una leve torcedura, solo trata de no caminar mucho por largos periodos hasta que sane el nervio afectado, ah y sobre lo otro, no soy tan egocentrico para creerme todas las estupideces que me dicen."

La muchacha seguia sonriendo, "Sabes, me caes bien, eres chistoso, como te llamas? Yo soy Senna." Le dijo extendiendo la mano hacia el.

"Chistoso? Que parte de mi es chistoso? Tienes un talento para molestar a las personas, te acabo de conocer hace media hora y me has causado un dolor de cabeza." Le contesto el. "Anda vete, ojala jamas te volviera a ver, pero tengo el leve presentimiento de que eso va a ser casi imposible."

"Gracias doctor…?" le dijo dando un brinco de la camilla y hiso una mueca de dolor.

"Que te acabo de decir? Si que eres burra niña, no andes brincando de las camillas si no quieres fracturarte el tobillo y andar con muletas."

"Y yo que te dije. No soy niña! Ya tengo viente años, gracias."

"Pues pareces que tienes tres, como actuas, y no te quiero volver a ver por aqui asi que dile a tus muertos que se comporten."

"Gracias por tu preocupación….? Como es que te llamas?"

"Ichigo. Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo." Le dijo el.

"Nos vemos luego!" y salio cojeando del lugar.

'_Espero que jamas me vuelva a encontrar contigo…_'pensaba el.

"Me quiero ir a mi casa y dormir.."

Pero como las cosas no siempre pasan como quisieramos, tenía que esperar lo peor.


	27. Chapter 27

Errr, no se si sea muy bueno este capitulo, pero gracias por el apoyo...

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que había salido del hospital y su vida había regresado un poco a la normalidad.

Las terapias eran intensas y muy dolorosas, pero tenía a sus amigos y no era de las que se quedaran quietas por largos ratos asi que deseaba volver a brincar y correr, pero desde su accidente había algo que le molestaba un poco pero tenía miedo preguntar.

Quería saber toda la verdad, quienes eran las personas que habían estado viniendo en las ultimas semanas, por que se le quedaban viendo tan intensamente, y lo mas importante, que coneccion tenían con ella?

Tambien había otra cosa que quería saber, pero eso consternaba a su amigo, y quería saber que tenían que ver esas personas con el.

Despues de mucho pensar y sacarle la vuelta al asunto, un buen día se armo de valor y decidio preguntar. Que mas podia pasar?

"Hey, tu, necesito hablar contigo."

"No puede ser de nada bueno, estas enojada conmigo? Las unicas veces que me no me llamas por mi nombre es porque estas enojada."

"No estoy enojada, ó alomejor si lo estoy, no lo se, pero es importante, quiero saber quien soy yo."

"Quien eres? Tu acta de nacimiento dice que eres Reika y que naciste el 15 de Agosto, ó es que me he equivocado?"

"No te hagas menzo, no estoy habalndo de eso, estoy hablando de 'Rukia'.Quiero saber quien fue, como murio, quienes son todas esas personas que han venido, incluyendo mi amigo fantasma ya que tengo la impression que tiene algo que ver en todo esto."

"Ya te habías tardado, pero antes de decir nada creo que sería prudente decirte algo de mi que no sabes, y presentarte a 'toda esa gente extraña' formalmente."

"Me estas asustando, que es lo que no se?" pregunto la niña.

"No es nada grave, pero no se si me vayas a creer…"

"Anda, ya dime, que nomas le estas dando largas a lo que quiero saber."

"Para empezar hablar de Rukia, te tengo que decir como fue que la conoci, y ese ha sido el encuentro mas raro de mi vida…."

"Que tan raro puede ser?"

"Oh estaras sorprendida, te lo aseguro…Todo comenzo hace diez años mas ó menos, y la conoci cuando se aparecio en mi cuarto y le di una patada en el trasero pensando que era un ladrón…"

"Si que fue raro…"

"Eso no fue lo raro, lo raro fue cuando me pregunto si la podia ver y entro mi padre a la recamara el me juro que no veía a nadie aunque ella estuivera parada junto a mi, aunque ahora creo que mi padre siempre supo que ahi estaba y me mintio, pero eso no viene al caso. Para no hacerte la historia muy larga me dijo que era una shinigami y que venía siguiendo a un hollow. Claro, de momento no le creí, quien va a creer que los dioses de la muerte exsistan en serio, y la tache de loca, pero de repente se aparecio un monstruo que destruyo la mitad de mi casa y casi mata a mi familia. Durante la pelea por tratar de salvarme fue herida por el hollow, y fue entonces que me sedio sus poders.."

"Espera y détente ahi...me quieres decir que quieres que te crea que tu eres un shinigami?" le pregunto la niña incredula.

"No me interrumpas, tu queries saber, y por mas descabellado que esto suene es verdad, pero ya llegaremos a eso…en que iba? Ah si, despues de la batalla desaparecio y yo pense que había regresado a casa, cual fue mi sorpresa a la mañana siguiente descubro que mi familia no se acuerda de nada y piensan que fue un trailer que choco contra nuestra casa, y cuando llego a la escuela me encuentro con una nueva estudiante que viene siendo la muchacha que había conocido al noche anterior. Ah y para acabar con esto, al terminar las clases, le pregunte que donde vivía, y me dijo que no me incumbía, y asi lo deje. Unas horas mas tardes mi hermana me pregunta sobre un vestido y unas pajamas, despues oigo un ruido extraño en mi recamara y para mi sorpresa sale de mi armario vistiendo las pajamas de mi hermana. Te imaginaras mi sorpresa."

La niña lo estaba viendo intensamente.

"No se si reír ó quedarme callada. Esto ha sido la cosa mas descabellada que haya oído, y eso que toda mi vida he visto fantasmas y todos me tiraban a loca."

"Pues aunque no lo creas, asi fue como nos conocimos. Vivio un tiempo en mi armario, luego vinieron por ella y se la llevaron, fue entonces que casi me matan y despues de entrenar por los diez días mas intensos de mi vida, me fui detras de ella para intentar salvarla."

"Espera, quien se la llevo, y adonde? Y por que querías salvarla? De que querías salvarla?'

"Se la llevaron su hermano mayor, y su amigo, que vienen siendo de las 'personas extrañas' por las que preguntabas. El hermano es el de cabello negros, el serio que me ve con ganas de querer matarme, y el amigo es el peli-rojo con todos los tatuajes. Se la llevaron al lugar de donde provenía originalmente, Soul Society, y la iban a matar y como no soy ningun patán, no iba a dejar que la mataran por mi culpa."

"Ah entonces por eso es que esos dos han estado viniendo tan seguido, pero si ese hombre te quiere matar, por que no lo ha hecho?"

"El me ha querido matar desde que nos conocimos, tenemos una rivalidad muy larga."

"Esta bien, pero por que dices que fue tu culpa que la quisieran matar?Quiere decir que no fue ahi cuando murio,verdad?"

"No, eso paso despues. En un principio pense que fue mi culpa porque yo le había quitado todo su poder, pero luego descubrimos que todo eso era solo una excusa elaborada por un psicopata que quería dominar el mundo."

"Todo esto parece sacado de una pelicula se ciencia ficción. Dominar el mundo, eso es típico." Comento la niña.

"Típico ó no, casi muere sin deberla ni temerla. Ella era la unica persona que me podia sacar de mis depresiones cuando me ponía pesado ella era la que me sacaba de esos estados."

"Parece ser que eran muy buenos amigos ó me equivoco? Pero hay otra cosa que quiero saber, cuando y como murio?"

"Esa es otra historia que debe ser contada aparte."

"Pues cuentamela, pero tambien quiero saber, que relación tienen esas personas con Suoh? Si mal no recuerdo, ese peli-rojo estaba hablando de el? Algo sobre capitanes ó algo asi.."

"Y esa es otra historia todavía muy aparte de la que quieres saber."

"Cuantos secretos hay para descubrir todavía?"

"No son secretos, son historias para contar."


	28. Chapter 28

Ahora si, lo que han querido saber...

Despues de que se había destapado la caja de Pandora, y su mas obediente subordinado había desobedecido, decidio que ya era tiempo para retirarse y dejarle el paso libre a los mas jovenes. Asi fue como llego Ukitake al mando de toda Soul Society, y eso dio paso a que las reglas se relajaran un poco. Fue por eso que ese día estaban ahi dos personas importantes en esta historia.

Este día había sido el mas raro de todos lo que había vivo en su corta vida.

Despues de descubrir que la persona con la que vivía había sido erase una vez un dios de la muerte y que la muchacha que fuera su amiga muerta fue la que le dio esos prders, solo faltaba conocer al resto de la familia.

Eso era solo un decir, ya los había visto antes, habían ido al hospital y habían venido a la casa una cuantas veces tambien.

Todos parecieran estar nerviosos.

Nadie quería hablar.

Quien quiere recorder cosas tristes?

"Estoy esperando." Le recordo la niña. Fue asi como empezo el relato.

Era una historia llena de sorpresas, culpa y finalmete resignación y termino.

Nadie sabía una parte importante de la historia, la parte del porque murio en realidad.

No murio por ser mas debil que el adversario, fue por que el adversario supo usar sus sentimientos en su contra, y para cuando ella se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde. Claro, nadie podia saber eso, porque nadie supo quien fue el adversario, un tal Aaroniero Arruruerie, quien traía la cara de alguien muy querido para ella.

Lo unico que sabían era que fueron a ese maldito lugar a rescatar a Orihime y que para cubrir mas espacio decidieron separarse. Jamas se le olvidara a ninguno de los implicados que antes de separarse habían hecho una promesa de regresar vivos y reunirse en el mismo lugar de donde partieron, pero al final, faltaba una.

La culpa se apodero de todos los ahi presentes, pero no fueron los unicos.

El hermano, el frío é insensible hermano le había dado permiso de ir a rescarla. La culpa lo consumía, jamas la hubiera dejado ir, de todas formas era conocido por ser inmobible y nadie le podía rechasar nada.

Para cuando llego, era demasiado tarde, su hermana había dado su ultimo suspiro.

No pudo cumplirle la promesa a su esposa muerta de cuidar y proteger a la hermanita que dejo abandonada siendo todavía una indefensa infante.

Como fue que su hermana, a la que le había dado todo y protegido sin que ella supiera para no perder credibilidad, que era suficientemente fuerte para tener una posición de prestigio dentro de su escuadra, como fue que esa muchacha acabo enzartada en el tridente del enemigo?

Todo paso por el corazón traicionero. Ahi, frente a ella estaba parado el hombre al que mas había admirado, se puede decir que hasta lo había amado, y al que tuvo que matar, fue por eso que decidio que era correcto dejar que la enzartara si con eso se pudiera aminorar su dolor de haber sido muerto por lo menos un poco. No podía levantar su arma contra el, fue su culpa que hubiera muerto, el tenía derecho de querer venganza, pero dijo algo que el jamas hubiera dicho.

'Traeme la cabeza de tus compañeros.'

No era el, traía su cara, pero en escencia no era el mismo, el Kaien que había conocido, admirado, querido había muerto esa noche y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso. Decidio pelear, aunque el ya le llevaba la delantera y estando ensartada en el tridente desato su furia en el impostor.

Si hubiera peleado asi desde el principio, no hubiera muerto, pero la culpa que acompañaba esa cara fue mas fuerte que la razón.

Se habَía hecho de noche, y todos había platicado un poco de todo lo que les había sucedido antes, durante y despues de su muerte.

Todos habían dicho lo que significo ella para ellos.

La niña los miraba a todos intensamente.

"Pero, yo soy yo." Les dijo muy tajantemente.

Lo sabían, claro, ella era diferente, mas directa, mas desobediente, mas niña.

"Lo unico que me da coraje es que tengo que agradecerle a esa estupida la vida!"

"De quien habla?" pregunto el peli-rojo.

"Reika, porque te cae tan mal Orihime? Que te ha hecho?"

"No se, me cae mal y ya! No quiero hablar de eso! Tengo sueño y me voy a dormir!"

Con ese despliege de furia, la niña desaparecio.

"Gracias por venir, ahora si ya la conocen, y mañana me tengo que levanter temprano asi que no es que los corra, pero….ya vayanse."


	29. Chapter 29

Eh que puedo decir? Este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero agauntenme, el proximo sera mejor….

Los días seguian como siempre, le tocaba ir a terapia dos veces por semana y cada vez que iba, se ponía de mal humor.

Le pareciera que no avansaba nada, y eso le causaba una gran impotencia y coraje.

Quería volver a caminar, a correr y no queria ser una carga para nadie. Cuando estaba sola se deprimía. Sentía que su sueño de poder caminar se alejaba cada vez mas.

"Mañana no voy a poder acompañarte a tu terapia, pero encontrare a alguien para que te acompañe."

"No te preocupes por eso, esta bien, yo puedo ir sola." Le dijo con una sonrisa que no sentía. Le daba panico pensar en ir sola a la terapia.

"No, si me preocupo y mucho, no soy tan insensible como para dejarte ir sola, ahora tengo que ver a quien le tengo confianza para que te lleve."

No pudo contener las lagrimas. Por mas que odiara llorar y parecer vulnerable frente a las personas, no pudo hacer nada.

Había ya pasado tiempo desde que sus padres la cedieran, y aunque vivía muy agusto ahi, el temor de ser abandonada otra vez no la dejaba. Siempre estaba esa vocecita en su cabeza recordandole que sus padres la habían abandonado y que un extraño no le debía nada y pudiera hacer lo mismo. Sumando su incapacidad de caminar, se ponía ansiosa de convertirse en carga muerta y de que se cansara Ichigo de ella y la botara como cualquier basura.

"Que tienes? Te sientes mal?" le preguntaba el preocupado.

Sacudio la cabeza negando sentirse mal.

"Yo no se que es lo que estas sintiendo, pero no te puedes dar por vencida."

"No…no te has cansado de mi?"

"De que hablas? Claro que no, porque me preguntas eso?"

"Soy un estorbo, quien quiere cuidar a una niña invalida é inutil que ni siquiera es de el?"

"Mira, si decidi hacerme cargo de ti fue porque quise, nadie me forzo, no recibi dinero alguno, lo hize porque quise, no eres un estorbo, soy doctor, me dedico a cuidar gente que no conozco, tu no eres una desconocida y tampoco eres inutil, asi que ya no pienses en eso, ok?"

Las lagrimas no paraban, pero se sentía mas relajada al oír eso.

"Le voy hablar a tu amiguito para que te haga compañia mientras voy a visitar a alguien."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llego sin invitación. Le habían vuelto a dar permiso para que cruzara por los dos mundos sin problemas, pero había rechazado la oferta de volver a convertirse en shinigami.

'Ahora me dedico a salvar a los vivos y ya no me da tiempo para nada mas.' Les había dicho, pero de todas formas le habían regresado el privilegio de convertirse en uno.

"Necesito pedirte un favor." Entro a la oficina de Byakuya sin tocar ni pedir permiso.

Lo miro como si estuviese loco.

"No me mires asi, que no quisiera tener que pedirte nada, pero como parece que por una extraña razón Reika te estima, necesito que la acompañes mañana a su terapia."

"Porque me dices a mi? Donde vas a estar tu?"

"Trabajando. No pude salirme de eso, y no hay nadie quien la pueda acompañar. Creo que le gustaría que fueras tu el que la acompañe, solo tendras que estar con ella unas cuantas horas y no tienes que hacer nada mas que acompañarla."

No le respondio nada, pero asi era el.

"Gracias, pasas por la casa a las diez." Dicho esto se fue.

El otro se quedo quieto, repasando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

'Cuando accedi a esto?' se preguntaba, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, para ese entonces ya le habría dicho a la niña que el la iba a acompañar.

"Capitan, se ve palido, paso algo?" le pregunto su vice-capitan al entrar a la oficina y ver al capitan muy pensativo.

"Tengo cara de niñera?"

No se esperaba esa pregunta, "Eh?"

"Cierto niño imprudente acaba de venir a pedirme que me haga responsible de su hija porque tiene que trabajar."

"Pero…le cae bien la niña, no?"

"Eso no viene al caso, no tengo otra opción."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Adonde fue Ichigo?" le pregunto Suoh a Reika.

"Dijo que iba ver quien me acompaña mañana a la terapia."

El niño la vio consternado, "Pero cada vez que vas regresas triste y adolorida…"

"Es un mal necesario. No me gusta pero no quiero pasarme el resto de mi vida aqui en esta silla. No puedo hacer nada sin ayuda!"

"Cuando vas a regresar a la escuela?" le pregunto el niño cambando el tema. Desde su accidente, no había regresado y a Suoh se le hacía largo y aburrido el día escolar sin su inseparable amiga.

"Me imagino que pronto, aunque…" Tenía miedo regresar, no quería que se rieran de ella ó la trataran como a una inutil.

"Ojala y sea pronto porque si no, puedes perder el año y no quiero irme solo a quinto. Tenemos que pasar los dos." Le dijo el niño sujetandole la mano.

"Si, quinto, quiero conocer al nuevo maestro."

"Oye, Ichigo conoce a muchas personas raras verdad?"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Pues cuando mencione el nombre del maestro se puso serio y me pregunto sobre el, recuerdas? Y luego ese peli-rojo, algo de el me parecio raro.."

No le había contado a su amigo cuan raro en realidad era Ichigo, y que conección tenían, pero tendría que decirselo algún día.

'Y Suoh? Quien es el?'

'El era uno de los malos de la pelicula, pero para contarte eso debería estar aqui el.'

'Pero si despues ya no quiere ser mi amigo…? Que pasa si no nos cree, ó si se enoja?'

Cuando supo que su amigo no había sido un angel, le dio miedo que al saberlo se alejara de ella, por eso decidio no decir nada por el momento.

"Quien sabe, me imagino que cuando has vivido veinticinco años, conoces a muchas personas. Nosotros todavía somos unos niños."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Antes de llegar a su casa paso por el super mercado y se encontro con Tatsuki.

"Se me hace raro verte hacer compras." Oyo una voz diciendole justo detras de el.

Al voltear se encontro cara a cara con su amiga de la infancia.

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"Vengo con mi prima. Deja y te la presento…"dijo Tasuki volteando a ver donde se había quedado la muchacha.

"De cuando aca tienes prima?" pregunto Ichigo sorprendido. Desde que la conocía, nunca supo que tuviera primas.

"Eh…desde siempre, solo que vivía en Osaka, pero recientemente se vino a estudiar a Tokyo y tuvo un pequeño problema con su compañera de cuarto alla, y por ahora vive conmigo….pero donde diablos se quedo…" en eso vio a su prima a lo lejos y le llamo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada oyo un grito.

"Tu?!" era Ichigo exclamando al ver quien era la chica.

A diferencia de su reacción, la muchacha sonrio. "Ah el doctor. Mira, ya puedo caminar sin cojear."

Tatsuki estaba un poco confundida."Se conocen? De donde?"

"Ya te había dicho, el fue el doctor que me atendio cuando me resbale mi primer día aqui." Le dijo ella.

"Ah…Oye pero que reacción fue esa?" pregunto la chica.

"Con razón tuviste problemas con tus compañeras de cuarto, las debiste de volver locas…"murmuro Ichigo.

"Dijiste algo?" pregunto Senna.

"Nada, nada."

"Te vez agotado, ha de ser dificil crear a una niña solo."

"Dificil, no tanto, ya esta crecidita, pero si es agotador, con las terapias de ella, mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo para nada y luego se deprime porque no se han visto avances."

"No sabía que tenías una hija." Dijo la muchacha.

"Tecnicamnete no es mi hija. Por lo menos no es mi hija biologica, sus padres me cedieron su custodia temporalmente." Le contesto el.

"Wow."

"Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de que Reika piense que ya me fui y me olvide de ella."

"Gusto en verte de nuevo!"

"Luego paso a visitarte." Le dijo Tasuki.

"Esta bien"

La muchacha se quedo parada en el mismo lugar mucho despues de que el se había marchado.

"Hey, cierra la boca." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"Eh? Oye, porque no me habías dicho que era tu amigo?"

"Porque tu no me habías dicho que el fue el doctor que te atendio, pero parece que te gusto, verdad?"

"No te lo voy a negar, es atractivo."

"_Uh-oh…."_pensaba Tatsuki.

Estaba a punto de ser puesta en una situación dificil. A quien le iba a echar porras, a su prima ó a su mejor amiga por tartar de conquistar a cierta persona?

………………………………………………………………………………………………Se llevo el shock de su vida al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Byakuya parado frente a ella.

"Tu me vaz a acompañar?" pregunto un poco incredula.

"Si."

Ichigo no le había dicho a quien le había pedido que la acompañara, pero nunca se imagino que fue a pedirle a el.

"Wow, espero que no sea un inconveniente."

No le contesto nada, pero eso era de esperarse.

Despues de ese shock inicial, fueron muchas las veces que el la acompaño.

Iba mejorando poco a poco.

Ya había regresado a la escuela.

Su miedo de ser abandonada se iba disipando.

Todo marchaba bien.


	30. Chapter 30

Lol…aunque le ponga novia, no se va a convertir en una historia de esas por dos razones, una, no se me dan muy bien ese tipo de historias y en segunda no me lo imagino siendo muy romantico asi que no tocare mucho el tema. Ah si alguien no sabe, no me invente a Senna es un personaje de la pelicula de Bleach, ok.'

No le había dicho nada.

Para que?

"Tatsuki-chan, oí que andaba por aqui Byakuya-san." Le comento Orihime.

"Ah si, vino a acompañar a Reika a su terapia."

"No estabas enamorada de de el?"

"Que? No, me atrae, pero nada mas. Por varias razones, la primera es que me lleva como 500 años, y la segunda y mas importante es que, el esta muerto, y yo todavía estoy viva y sin ganas de morirme."

"Si perdón, fue un comentario innecesario."

"No te preocupes no fue nada."

"Oye, no esta Senna-san?"

"Eh….no, salio." Le contesto.

Cuanto tiempo mas iba a poder dejarla en la obscuridad.

No es que fuese nada malo, pero Orihime había decidido no darse por vencida y pelear por el en serio, algo la la ponía a ella en una encrucijada.

"Y a donde salio? Siempre que vengo no esta…"pero antes de que pudiera contestarle se abrio la puerta y entro un enfurecido Ichigo.

"Oye donde esta tu prima!?" le pregunto sin darse cuenta de que estaba con alguien.

"No se, no estaba contigo?"le contesto ella.

"No, pero dile a tu prima que no ande dejando sus cosas en la casa!"

"Sabes antes de que digas una barbaridad fijate, no estoy sola."

Esa fue la primera vez que noto que ahi estaba Orihime.

"Hola Inoue….pero cuando la veas dile…"le dijo a la peli-roja antes de cambiar el tema otra vez.

"Ah ya estan tan avansados?" le pregunto maliciosamente.

"Que!? No! Pero dejo su listón del pelo…"

"Y que andaba haciendo un listón para el pelo...eso es muy sospechoso…."

"No lo digas asi que parece que es otra cosa! Lo que paso fue que traía un listón amarillo y dijo que no le gustaba, asi que se trajo un rojo de una tienda y para acabar pronto con esto volvimos a la tienda, pague por el listón y se lo cambio cuando llegamos a la casa pero se le olvido llevarse el otro."

"Cual se le olvido, el rojo ó el amarillo?"

"El amarillo."

"Ah, bueno pense que te había desairado y por eso venías enojado.."

"No pero me desepera…"

"Ahahaha…ya cambiando el tema donde la dejaste?"

"No se, dijo que ya se iba y se marcho, pero tu la debes de conocer mejor que yo, y sabes que hace lo que se le venga en gana."

"Es cierto, pero no quieres esperarla?"

"Para que?"

"Para que seas tu quien le entregue su listón y le grites."

"Gracias por la invitación pero no puedo quedarme."

"Espera, cuando fue que dejo ese listón, no pudo haber sido hoy porque estabas con ella…"

"No fue hoy, hoy apenas lo encontro Reika y me lo dio, pero eso fue despues de que se había ido y pense que ya habría regresado. Lo ultimo que quiero es que algo asi tan inocente como un listón olvidado salga a a luz y empiesen rumores que no vienen al caso."

"Entiendo, ahora que lo recuerdo, si dijo algo sobre haber perdido un listón.."

"Bueno ya me voy, hasta luego Tatsuki, Inoue."

Sentía la Mirada de su amiga fija en ella.

"Me has de querer matar, pero..."

"Que acaba de pasar?"

"No es nada, son solo amigos como pudiste ver…."

"Se llevan muy bien?"

"No lo se. Senna esta un poco chiflada, le gusta divertirse, no creo que se quiera meter en una situación de esas. Tiene veinte años, lo ultimo que quiere es meterse con alguien que tiene una hija." Trato de asegurarle a su amiga, pero no estaba muy convencida de eso.

"Si tienes razón."


	31. Chapter 31

En los ultimos meses Senna se había convertido en casi una mas de la familia. Reika ya casi esperaba verla ahi despues de clases.

"Oye Reika esa chica, es su novia?" le pregunto Suoh.

Esa pregunta se la había hecho ella muchas veces pero no había querido preguntarle a el de frente.

"No se."

"No estas celosa?" Si había una cosa que Suoh sabía de su amiga era lo posesiva que era de cuando se trataba de Ichigo y se preguntaba porque estaba tan fresca con esta muchacha rondandolo.

"No, no lo estoy."

Por alguna extraña razón Senna no le molestaba, hasta le agradaba la idea de que se convirtiera en la novia de Ichigo.

"Hola Reika-chan!Suoh-kun!" la saludo la muchacha.

"Hola Senna-san como esta?" corearón los niños.

"Bien, bien, bueno ya me voy!"

"Eh, no va a pasar?"

"No, tengo clases pero que tal si el sabado vamos a algún lado?"

"El sabado tengo clases, pero estoy libre el domingo."

"Entonces paso el domingo."

"Tu crees que la agaunte si se convirtiera en su novia?"le pregunto Suoh a Reika.

"Ya la aguanta ahora, por que no?"

"Entonces el domingo no vas a estar?"

"No, pero nos vemos a diario, asi que trata de no extrañarme mucho." Le dijo Reika con una sonrisa burlesca.

Suoh enrojecio. "No lo decía por eso! Solo que.."

"Suoh, ya se que te lo he dicho antes, pero gracias por ser mi amigo. Si no fuese por ti no querría ir a la escuela. Me aterraría pensar que iba a estar sola y que todos se ibana burlar de mi por estar con muletas."

"De que hablas, eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, y no me importa que digan de mi por ser tu amigo. Siempre te apoyare."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No me gusta."decía Ichigo.

Estaba en su hora del almuerzo con Ishida.

"Que es lo que no te gusta si se puede saber?"

"No me gusta que pase cada hora del día, todos los días, siete días a la semana, 12 meses al año con ese escuilcle!" dijo exaltado. Se refería a Reika, que si no estaba en casa de su padre ó en casa, se la pasaba con Suoh.

"Eres un padre muy estricto." Respondio Ishida burlescamente.

"No soy estricto, es solo que ese niño no me cae bien."

"Es por lo que fue en su vida anterior?"

"No! Eso no es, pero nunca me cayo bien…"

"Eres un papá muy celoso."

"Que no son celos!"

"Esta bien, celos no sera la mejor palabra para describirlo, pero estas actuando como esos padres posesivos."

"Eso es en lo ultimo que me quiero convertir, en un padre cascarabias."

"Creo que lo que pasa es que sabes muy bien a donde va a parar esto y como cualquier padre, perder a su hija lo aterra."

"Tu seras un buen padre, y no lo digo solo porque seas un psicologo."

"Gracias pero no tengo planes de tener hijos. Con este tipo de trabajo quien tiene tiempo para criar hijos?"

"Y que dice Ryo?"

"Eso lo dijo ella no yo, pero le doy toda la razón."

"Que bien se llevan." Le dijo Ichigo sarcasticamnete.

"Cambiando el tema, como vas tu con tu novia?"

"Novia? Cual novia?"

"Como que cual novia, estoy hablando de Senna-san."

"Quien dice que es mi novia? Tendría que estar loco para quererla para novia."

"Eso es lo que se anda diciendo por hi. He oído a las enfermeras hablar de eso, y hasta Ryo me comento algo por el estilo."

"Es que ya no puedo hacer nada sin que anden hablando de mi? Primero me encajan a una hija que yo no procree, y ahora ya me quieren casar con esa chiflada."

Ya no indago mas en el tema, su amigo era un poco menzo cuando se trataba de eso. Dejaría que la trama siguiera su curso y esperar a ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No lo puedo creer, como es que tienes entradas para la premier de esta pelicula!?" le pregunto Senna.

"Eh? Conozco al protagonista. Siempre me manda entradas." Le contesto Ichigo.

"Lo dices asi tan fresco!"

"Como quieres que lo diga, lo conozco de años, no es nada del otro mundo."

"Si que tienes la sangre fría, si no los vas a usar, me los das?"

"Estoy seguro que tambien Tatsuki tiene entradas, por que no se los pides a ella?"

"Si que no se nada de ustedes. No puedo creer que conozcan a Mizuiro-san!" exclamo Senna.

"Mira, voy a llevar a Reika y a su amiguito, pero preguntale a Tatsuki que va hacer con sus boletos, y puedes venir con nosotros."

Su amigo siempre había tenido suerte con las mujeres, y eso fue lo que lo llevo a convertirse en actor. Desde sus comienzos, siempre le mandaba entradas a sus premieres, pero el nunca iba, hasta que conocio a Reika y ahora cada vez que podian iban.

La reacción de Reika había sido muy similar a la de Senna.

'Te llego una invitación, parece muy elegante.' Ese día Reika había recogido el correo y casi le da un ataque cuando vio lo que traía dentro el sobre.

'No lo puedo creer! Suoh tenía razón, tu conoces a muchsimas personas!'

'No pense que estuvieras interesada en este tipo de peliculas Reika.'

'Que importa que tipo de peliculas me gusten, conoces a alguien famoso!'

Los niños tenían nueve años, claro que se iban a emocionar de conocer a alguien famoso.

La noche de la primicia, todos los amigos se reunierón.

"Donde esta Keigo?" alguien le preguntaba sobre su mejor amigo.

"No lo dejo venir su esposa." Respondio Mizuiro.

"Pobre."

Fue entonces cuando vio que llego Ichigo con dos niños y una chica.

"Me excusas un momneto, tengo que ir a saludar a alguien."

"Si pasa, luego nos vemos."

"Que milagro Ichigo, tengo años de no verte." Le dijo Mizuiro.

"Pues aqui estoy."

"Que me cuentas? Como te ha ido?"

"Me ha ido bien,. Me faltan dos años de practica antes de convertirme en un doctor, acabo de comprer una casa y aadopte a una niña."

"No has perdido el tiempo eh?" le dijo apuntando a Senna.

"Que? No ella no es nada mío. Es prima de Tatsuki."

"Llamala como quieras, tendras amlos ratos pero no malos gustos."

"Que no es…" pero su amigo lo corto. "Despues hablamos, ahora me tengo que marchar."

No le gustaba que su amigo se fuera con esa impression, pero no había nada que hacer hasta que no acabara la pelicula.

La pelicula en si no era del tipo que le gustaran, pero su amigo tenía años mandandole invitaciones y no podia seguir ignorandolo.

"Que les parecio la pelicula?" le pregunto Ichigo a su gente.

Los niños no dijerón nada, y Senna solo dijo que no era del tipo de peliculas que le gustaran, pero en si había sido buena.

"No se van a quedar a la fiesta?" preguntaba Mizuiro.

"Mañana tengo que trabajar y los niños van a la escuela."

"Cuando dices niños, no te estaras refirirndo a mi tambien?" le pregunto Senna.

"Como dije, los niños." Volvio a repetir Ichigo burlescamente.

Mizuiro rio.

"Pero se pueden quedar un rato, no? No es tan tarde."

"Esta bien, dos horas."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando le había preguntado a Tatsuki sobre la invitación, se había sorprendido.

'Como sabes sobre eso?'

'La vi en casa de Ichigo.'

'Te invito?' pregunto Tatsuki incredula. Si fuese asi, su amiga estaría perdida.

'No, pero me dijo que si podia conseguir una entrada que podia ir con el.'

No era una invitación, pero viniendo de el, alomejor esto era serio.

'Aqui esta, yo voy a ir sola.'

Entre tanta gente, todavía no se habían encontrado Tatsuki y Orihime con Ichigo y su grupo, por eso no sabía que Senna estaba con el.

"Tatsuki-chan, porque no vino Senna-san contigo? Acaso no quiso asistir?"

"Por ahi anda…" le respondio evasivamente, pero en ese momento oyeron alguein llamandolas.

"Tatsuki, Orihime-chan!" era Senna agitando los brazos para llamar su atención, pero lo primero que percato Orihime era con quien iba acompañada.

"Senna comportate." Le dijo Ichigo.

"Ya se me hacía raro que no nos hubieramos encontrado antes." Les dijo Ichigo.

"No venías con los niños?" pregunto Tatsuki para que su amiga supiera que o habían venido solos.

"Por ahi andan, Reika trae un cellular. Como se la han pasado?"

"Bien, y ustedes?"

"Genial! Gracias por darme tu invitación Tatsuki." Le dijo su prima.

"No fue nada."

"Orihime-san, tan callada como te la has pasado? Te gusto la pelicula? Veniste sola?"

La peli-roja no podia contestar, su mirada estaba fija en otra cosa. Nadie se había dado cuenta, ni los que estaban involucrados, pero sus manos estaban sujetadas la una de la otra.

"Eh, se llevan muy bien ustedes?" pregunto ella.

"Que? Estas hablando de Senna? Somos amigos."

"Sus manos…" apuntaba Tatsuki.

"Que?"

"Las manos…vienen agarrados de las manos."

"Ack!" al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, Ichigo solto la mano.

Tatsuki quería reír, pero estando su amiga ahi, no podía.

"Saben, me tengo que ir…vamos Senna." Y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya la había alejado de ahi, llevandosela de la mano.

"Van en serio?" le pregunto Orihime con una pequeña voz.

"No creo. Senna no me ha dicho nada."

Todavía iba avergonzado por lo que había pasado y todo el viaje de regreso a casa no había dicho palabra alguna.

Primero dejo a Suoh luego fue y dejo a Reika en casa.

"Ahora regreso, voy a dejar a Senna en su casa."

"Si, si ya vete." Le dijo Reika impaciente.

Cuando por fin había dejado a Senna en su casa y se preparaba para marcharse, Senna lo detuvo.

"Ah se me olvidaba…" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Que.."

Lo tomo desprevenido.

Sin esperarselo ella lo beso.

"Ahora si, buenas noches." Y entro en su casa.

**Este si que fue largo…..**


	32. Chapter 32

Ahora si el misterio de disipa...

"Que paso?" le pregunto Reika al llegar el a casa.

"Paso? Nada, porque lo preguntas?"

"Porque traes una cara…no te creo algo paso?"

"No paso nada!"

"Ahahaha…paso algo, paso algo!" Reika se reía tanto que las lagrimas empezaban a salir.

"Me voy a dormir!" No le podia decir a Reika lo que acababa de suceder. Se pondría furiosa.

"Que pudo haber pasado? Acaso te beso ó algo por el estilo?" le pregunto la niña. Al oír eso hecho un brinco de la cama y abrio la puerta del cuarto.

"Como lo supiste?"

"Aja! Te beso!? Uwahh!"

"No te entiendo, porque pareces estar entusiasmada por esto pero la idea de que Inoue pudiera estar enamorada de mi te pone de malas?"

"Me cae mal.Es un desperdicio de persona. Me parece que se hace la estupida é inutil para parecer mas linda y hay algo en ella que me causa desconfianza."

"No es bueno que digas eso de las personas Reika. Si no fuese por ella todos estaríamos muertos. No se porque te causa desconfianza."

"Dime otra vez como fue que murio Rukia?" le pregunto de repente Reika.

"No te lo había dicho ya?"

"Si, pero hay algo en esa historia que siempre se me ha hecho raro."

"Y que es eso?"

"Si es cierto que esa estupida puede retroceder el tiempo y negar las cosas que han pasado porque no pudo salvarle la vida? Digo, en cierta forma tengo que agradecer eso, pero no mas en pensar que por ella estoy viva hace que me hierva la sangre!"

"Ahora que lo dices, nunca había pensado en eso."

Con esa simple pregunta Reika había sembrado la duda en el. Jamas le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en que su amiga hubiera sido victima de una traición. Todos habían asumido que no había nada que nadie pudiera haber hecho por salvarla, pero sabiendo ahora lo que sabían sobre los poderes de Orihime, Reika pudiera tener razón.

"Bueno alomejor no puede regresar a los muertos…si pudiera eso la haría como dios y no creo que nadie debiera tener el poder de dios, mucho menos alguien tan inutil como ella."

Cada vez que Reika hablaba de Orihime, sus palabras venían cargadas de odio.

"Pero ella todavía no estaba muerta..."

"Que?"

"Cuando llegamos ella todavía estaba viva, y ahora que lo recuerdo Inoue fue la primera que llego a su lado y despues de un rato nos dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer, que Rukia ya había pasado el punto de regreso."

"Eso me suena muy sospechoso…"

"Pero estamos sacando conclusions que no vienen al caso. Ella sería incapaz de hacer algo asi."

"Sera amiga tuya, pero a mi me parece que ella no es ni tan gentil como aparenta ni tan debil. Es como que se hace ver mas patetica cuando te ve, como diciendo 'si me ve asi de debil el me protegera y se dara cuenta de que existo.'"

"Eres una niña muy precoz sabes, y no se si es porque en tu vida anterior tenías como 150 años ó porque simple y sencillamente eres un genio, pero tu intelecto no parece ser de alguien con tan solo nueve años. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en que hubiera habido una probabilidad de salvarla."

"Me imagino que no se puede revivir a los muertos, eso ni dios lo puede hacer, pero si todavía no moría, porque no la salvo?"

"Me acabo de acordar de algo, cunado llegamos a donde estaba caída ella, Inoue brinco de mis brazos y corrio hacia ella.

'Tratare de salvarla!'

En ese momento nadie se interpuso en su camino, si alguien podia hacer algo por ella, era Inoue.

Sintio el reiatsu de Orihime expandirse y despues de algunos minutos disiparse. Fue entonces cuando corrio hacia las dos mujeres y Inoue agacho la cabeza.

Fue ahi cuando supo que todo había acabado.

'Perdoname, si no hubiera sido tan debil…' le empezo a decir.

'No fue tu culpa, pero cuidate de..' ya no alcanso a acabar. Lo ultimo que hizo fue echarle una larga y fría mirada a la que alguna vez considero su amiga.

En ese momento no capto el porque había visto Orihime tan feo despues de que hayan sido tan buenas amigas, ni tampoco el porque Orihime estuviera actuando tan raro.

Se reusaba a ver el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, solo lloraba y llevaba sus manos hacia sus broches pero luego desistía.

"Inoue estaba actuando muy sospechosamente. No quería ni ver el cuerpo, no me veía a los ojos, pero despues de que todo paso fue cuando se me declaro."

"Ahi esta!" esclamo la niña.

"Que esta?"

"La respuesta, idiota! No crees que sea posible que haya dejado que muriera Rukia por celos, pensando que ustedes tenían que ver y penso que quitandola a ella del medio tendría una oportunidad contigo!? Lo acabas de decir, despues de que todo paso, fue cuando ella te confeso? Es muy raro que no te haya dicho nada antes, y no fue hasta que murio que se decidio decirte?"

"Creo que has estado viendo muchas novellas, Reika."

"Piensalo, puede ser possible que la haya dejado morir, por lo que haya sido."

Dicen que el amor es ciego y te hace cometer las cosas mas descabelladas.

La peli-roja lloraba desconsoladamente.

"Que hiciste, que hiciste?" se repetía continuamente.


	33. Chapter 33

Ya esta, ya salio el porque Reika le tenía tan mala sangre a Orihime. Ahora nadie me va a reprochar que la vuelva loca, ó si?

"Te vez muy feliz, que hiciste?" Senna no se había acostado todavía cuando llego Tatsuki de la fiesta.

"Porque crees que hize algo?"le pregunto con una risita.

"Porque te conozco, y solo te ríes asi cuando has hecho una travesura."

"Ay que sospechosa eres, no hize nada de lo que me arrepienta."

"Entonces si hiciste algo?"

"Te lo dire porque no me lo puedo quedar. Lo bese!"

"Que?" dijo una pequeña voz.

Tatsuki había invitado a Orihime a que se quedara en su casa esa noche, pero Orihime había pasado al baño y nunca se imagino que alcansaría a oír la confesion de Senna.

"Oh Orihime-san, no sabía que estabas aqui." Le dijo Senna. Tatsuki no le había dicho a su prima que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de Ichigo desde que estaban en la preparatoria y por eso le contaba eso sin reparos.

"Que?" volvio a preguntar la muchacha queriendo contener las lagrimas.

"Espera Senna, no creo que debas continuar." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"No deja que continue Tasuki-chan."

"No entiendo nada, pero no hay mas que contar." Dijo Senna.

"No…no te respondio?" le pregunto Orihime.

"No, se quedo frío. Jamas se lo espero, y en realidad fue un impulso."

"Eres peligrosa, la proxima vez que estes con el me vaz a decir que lo violaste."

"No eso sería aburrido."

"Entonces, no reacciono?" pregunto Orihime.

'_Ay amiga te gusta lastimarte sola.' _Pensaba Tatsuki.

"No, pero no llevamos bien, creo…y no me dijo nada despues del beso, pero tampoco le di tiempo de decir nada, le tendre que preguntar de frente."

"Te gusta mucho, verdad?" le pregunto Tatsuki.

"Eh? Si me encanta, nunca me había entusiasmado tanto con nadie."

"Sabes Tatsuki-chan, creo que mejor me voy a mi casa."

"Pero en tu estado…"

"Estare bien, necesito estar sola."

Cuando se había marchado, Senna pregunto. "Que le pasa a tu amiga, se veía palida."

"Senna, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de el. Desde la preparatoria."

"Que? Porque no me lo habías dicho antes? Entonces me he estado haciendo ilusiones yo sola?"

"No, ella esta enamorada de el, el nunca le ha correspondido, y aunque anduvieron por un tiempo, el nunca la ha visto como mas que una amiga. Senna, desde que lo conozco nunca lo he visto tan bien acoplado con nadie. Bueno miento, pero en esa occasion no hubo nada mas que amistad, asi que tu eres la unica con potencial que he conocido.Lo siento por mi amiga, pero que puedo hacer si el no le corresponde?"

"No se que decir, crees que tengo una oportunidad con el?"

"No puedo hablar por el, pero creo que tienes una muy buena oportunidad, el unico problema sería la niña."

"Porque?"

"Porque es muy celosa de el."

"No parece. Me llevo muy bien con ella y nunca le he ocultado que me gusta su padre."

"Y no te ha querido matar?"

"No, mas bien creo que le gusta la idea de que salga con el."

Las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas, se iba acordadndo de su mayor pecado, o sabiendo que en ese presciso momento Reika é Ichigo hablaban de lo mismo.

En su cama, ya estando sola, se puso a llorar como tantas otras noches, no solo por saber que ahora si lo había perdido, pero por lo que había hecho hace años esperando que con eso el le correspondiera.

'_Fuiste una idiota. Que has hecho? Que has hecho?'_


	34. Chapter 34

Creo que esta historia esta llegando a su fin...pero por lo pronto, aqui les va otro capitulo...

Esa noche despues de llorar y pensar, decidio que todavía no se podia dar por vencida.

Al salir de la Universidad, Senna se topo con Orihime.

Despues de lo que le había dicho Tatsuki no sabía como tratar a su 'rival' de amores.

"Hola Orihime, que te trae por aqui?" le pregunto casualmente.

"Alejate de el." Le dijo tajantemente la peli-roja.

"Que?"

"Que te alejes de el. No tienes la menor oportunidad con el!"

Si había una cosa que la ponía de malas, era que la gente le dijera que hacer, y mas si era una completa extraña, pero aunque estuviera un poco chiflada, quería mantener las cosas cordiales, asi que decidio ignorar las provocaciones.

"Y tu que sabes!?" Senna quería llevar la fiesta en paz y que ganara la mejor, pero pareciera que Orihime tenía otras ideas.

"Yo se, yo se! Jamas podras ganar contra ella!" decía Orihime.

"Ella? Quien es ella?"

"El solo a amado a una sola persona, y ella esta muerta. Nunca vaz a poder ganar contra su memoria!"

"Estas actuando de una forma bastante infantil, sabes? Le dijo Senna. No sabía de quien estaba hablando pero eso no le importaba. Si era cierto lo que decía Orihime, bueno, no iba a tratar de competir con una muerta.

"Mira, sea lo que sea, tu no eres la indicada para decirme que debo yo hacer. Si es cierto lo que me dices, entonces que sea el el que me diga."

Solto una risa maniatica. "Hahahaha, pero con la niña no vas a poder. Contra ella, nunca te dejara acercarte a el!"

Fue ahi donde Senna perdio el control y se le hecho encima a Orihime.

"No digas estupideces, estupida! Para tu información, la niña y yo nos llevamos muy bien! No creo que le importara que yo saliera con el!"

Se echaban golpes la una a la otra por diversas razones. Senna estaba enojada que alguien viniera a decirle como llevar su vida, y la otra se estaba defendiendo de los golpes, y pensaba en si podia eliminarla a ella tambien.

Si no hubiese sido porque alguien se metio entre ellas para separarlas, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

"Ya esta! Estoy bien, por favor suelteme." Decía Senna a quien la tenía agarrada.

La solto y de dispuso a sacudirse el polvo. Tenía el labio partido y un ojo morado, pero se sentía extrañamente feliz.

"No me vuelvas a decir que tengo que hacer!" le dijo a Orihime que todavía estaba sujeta por alguien antes de marcharse.

Cuando llego a su casa, ya se imaginaran la sorpresa que se llevo Tatsuki al ver a su prima con cara de boxeadora.

"Que te paso?"

"Me pelee con alguien desagradable." Dijo Senna con disgusto.

"Con quien? Te peleaste en la universidad? Eso no te afecta?"

"No fue mi culpa, ella fue la que se presento a querer buscar una pelea."

"Ella, quien?" pregunto Tatsuki teniendo el presentimiento de que había sido Orihime quien fue a buscarla.

"Tu amiguita esa! Yo se que a mi casi ni me conoces y que probablemente le creas mas a ella, pero dile a ese aborto del demonio que no me ande diciendo que debo ó no hacer!"

"Que fue exactamente lo que paso? No me voy a aliar con ninguna solo por que ella sea mi mejor amiga ó tu seas mi prima."

"Paso que fue a decirme que me alejara de el porque el jamas me va a corresponder y algo sobre que el siempre a estado enamorado de una sola persona y ella ya murio. No se que estupideces, pero ni ella ni nadie tiene el derecho de decider a quien quiere ó no quiere el."

"Me imagino que vas a ir a hablar con el?"

"Claro que voy a ir, pero primero me tengo que dar un baño y cambiarme de ropa que estoy toda sucia." Dijo sacandose el listón rojo que le había dado Ichigo.

"Oye, nunca te quitas ese listón verdad?"

"Que? Oh este, no, me lo regalarón, y es de mala educación ignorar un regalo."

No dijo nada. De cuando aca su prima se preocupaba de las apariencias. Sabía que esta vez su amiga no tenía oportunidad alguna, pero había algo que la preocupaba.

Su amiga jamas había perdido el control asi, y le preocupaba que despues de haber sido rechazada una vez mas lo que pudiera hacer.

Senna había salido del baño y se preparaba para marcharse.

"Te vez chistosa." Le dijo Tatsuki.

"Ay gracias, ya me vi en el espejo. Creo que me veía mejor sucia, como que los golpes no se veían tan fuera de lugar."

"Buena suerte prima."

"No soy de las que dejan que algo asi me deje tirada por mucho tiempo, asi que si lo que dijo tu amiguita es cierto, me alejo y aqui no paso nada. No quiero acabar como ella, que no puede dejarlo ir despues de tantos años."

Las dos tenían la misma idea, de ir a hablar con el, pero da la casualidad de que Senna llego primero.

"Hey, no estas muy ocupado?" le pregunto ella sacandolo de su trabajo.

Cuando levanto la vista para ver quien le había hablado, casi se cae de la silla. "Que te paso? Te pelaeste con un boxeador?" le pregunto el medio en broma, y medio consternado.

"Estas ocupado?" le volvio a preguntar ella.

"No, estoy libre, pero primero que nada, dejame ver esos golpes."

"No es nada grave, solo tengo un ojo morado y el labio reventado." Le dijo ella secamente, volteando al cara cuando el se acerco a examinarle los golpes.

"Cualquier golpe a la cabeza por mas leve que parezca debe ser tratado con seriedad, porque puede ser peligroso. Con quien te peleaste?"

"No te vayas a enojar, pero me pelee con tu amiga deserebrada." Le contesto ella.

"Con quien?"

"No te hagas, debes saber de quien estoy hablando, solo tienes una amiga que no tiene cerebro."

"Inoue; pero por qué se pelearón?"

"Quieres agrandecer tu ego, porque si es asi, te dire que fue por ti, pero no, en realidad fue por mi."

"No entiendo, que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?"

"Lo sabía; Eres medio menzo para esto. Mira no voy a darle mas vueltas, vengo a que me des una respuesta directa…."

Despues de darse un baño se dirigio al hospital a hablar con el. No estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir, no despues de esperarlo tanto tiempo, y no le importaba que era lo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo, pero sus esperanzas se derrumbarón al ver es escena.

Se los encontro en el cuarto, tan tiernos. El estaba curandole el labio con una delicadesa que hacía a su pobre y rechazado corazón sangrar. Para cualquier otra persona que los viera,no les parecería fuera de lo normal. Era un doctor atendiendo a una paciente, pero para una enamorada que lo había estado observando desde siempre, notaba la especial forma como la curaba.

"Es que no se que decirte." decía el.

"Solo dime, tengo alguna oportunidad, si no para hacerme a la idea."

"Eh…."

"Si que eres idiota! Sabes, no me voy a dar por vencida todavía, asi que aqui me vaz a tener hasta que pasen una de dos cosas, ó me canse, ó me respondas."

"Que!?"

"Me acabas de decir que lo que me dijo _ese aborto_ no era cierto. Que si quisiste mucho a esa amiga tuya, pero no estabas enamorado de ella, y que ya has superado su muerte, y me dijiste que nunca has sentido nada mas que amistad por la estupida esa, asi que creo que tengo esperanza. Lo unico que te voy a decir es que no te voy a esperar toda la vida."

Fue ahi cuando supo cien por ciento que el nunca le iba a corresponder.


	35. Chapter 35

hahahaaha...No, Senna no es un reemplazo para Rukia.

Las fluctuaciones del tiempo empezarón a sentirse.

Hasta Chad que estaba viviendo en Mexico sintio los cambios.

"Que estara pasando?" le pregunto a su pareja de trabajo.

"Y yo que voy a saber lo que estan haciendo esos idiotas alla!" le respondio su pareja.

"Debería hablarles."

"Has lo que quieras!"

Si en Mexico se empezaban a sentir a las fluctuaciones, ya se imaginaran como se sentían en Karakura.

"Me imagino que ya te has dado cuenta de las fluctuaciones." Le dijo Urahara.

"Que quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Ichigo.

"Estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando.La mejor pregunta sería que podemos hacer nosotros?"

"Esta bien, que podemos hacer?"

"No tenemos muchas opciones, tu eres la llave de todo esto."

"Yo?"

"Si que eres lento si no sabes por qué esta pasando todo esto.Quien es la unica persona que conoces que puede hacer algo asi? Tu eterna enamorada ha perdido el control de sus sentimientos debido al continuo rechazo tuyo, y a como van las cosas, esta situación se puede convertir en algo catastrofico. "

"Pero yo jamas.."

"No? Mira a tu alrededor, tu has seguido con tu vida, ahora tienes una hija y una novia y eres feliz. En cambio ella no ha hecho nada. No ha podido seguir adelante y ha decido olvidarte. Lo malo con esa idea es que para borrarte de su mente, como su poder es de la negación de los sucesos, si llegara a hacerlo, no solo desapareceras de su mente, sino que negaría todos los sucesos que han pasado desde el momento que te conocio."

"Todos?" contesto el, con un leve tono de esperanza audible en su voz.

"Ya se lo que estas pensado, y antes de que te emociones, te dire algo. Si, todo volvería a ser como antes de que se conocieran, pero tambien perderías todo lo que has cosechado desde ese entonces hasta ahora ytu no serías el unico en perderlo todo, todos nos veremos afectados y eso causaría un desbalance en el mundo que causaría su colapso."

"Entonces que podemos hacer?'

"Tenemos dos opciones, una, pasarte el resto de tus días a su lado, ó dos tendremos que matarla."

"Entonces me esta pidiendo que pretenda sentir algo que no siento?"

"Yo no he dicho nada, ni tampoco te lo iba a pedir."  
"Entonces me esta diciendo que hay que matarla. To no puedo hacer eso."

"Como te lo pongo, hay otra opción, y no es necesariamente la muerte. Lo que pasaría es que ella iba a entrar en un estado de coma, y jamas despertaría."

"Pero entonces ella jams moriría?"

"Morira, cuando su vida tenga que acabar. De esta manera, no la mataríamos, pero sellaríamos sus poderes manteniendola en un coma."

"Esto es culpa mía. Yo no puedo hacerle eso."

"Mira antes de que decidas algo, por que no lo hablas con todos?"

"Cuanto tiempo tengo?"

Urahara hecho un vistaso a su alreadedor antes de contestar.

"Como dos minutos."

Todos sus amigos que habían estado presentes durante la batalla en Hueco Mundo, ahora estaban ahi presente esperando noticias sobre que era lo que estaba pasando.

Les explico a todos la situación y sus opciones.

"Que hago? Esto esta pasando por mi culpa." Decía.

Tatsuki intervino. "Aunque me duela en el alma decirlo, lo que esta pasando no es tu culpa. Yo siempre le dije que te olvidara, que no tenía oportunidad alguna contigo, pero ella nunca quizo olvidarte. Se empeño en sufrir toda su vida. Nadie puede forzarte a que te quedes con ella por el bien de la humanidad. Es mi mejor amiga, y no me quisiera verla sufrir mas, pero tampoco te puedo pedir que te sacrifiques tu por ella. Me entiendes?"

"Pero.."

"Si de culpas hablamos, entonces yo tengo igual ó mas culpa que tu, porque yo si sabía que ella seguía estupidamente enamorada de ti, y de todas formas ignore eso para echarle porras a Senna. No vayas a hacer una estupidez por sentirte culpable, porque como crees que me estoy sintiendo yo? Crees que no me esta matando la culpa, el remordimiento, y el sentirme completamente inutil no me esta causando estragos? Lo esta, pero tambien se que si ella nunca quizo poner de sup arte para olvidarte, ni todas las palabras del mundo la harían entrar en razón."

"He decidido." Dijo finalmente.

"Piensa muy bien lo que vaz a hacer. Piensa en que tienes una familia, y no solo hablo de Reika, si no de tus hermanas y tu padre."

Pero ya había decido y no había nada en este mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

"Hey, hey! Que pasa!?" oyo que alguien le llamaba. Volteo y vio que ahi estaban Reika y Senna.

De repente, esa convicción que unos momnetos atras había estado tan firme en su mete se había quebrantado.

"Por qué esas caras largas?"

Por poco y habría cometido el mas grande error de su vida.


	36. Chapter 36

Si esta un poco confuso es por que todas sus memorias estan surgiendo, pero no vienen en orden y estas todas quebanjadas.

Todo había pasado.

Era mas cruel dejarla en un coma infinito que acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

Hubo muchas lagrimas, la unica que no lloro fue Reika.

'Yo lo hare.'

'Estas seguro de poder hacerlo?'

'Creo que es mi deber. Yo cause todo esto, ahora yo lo acabare.'

'Podras vivir con esa culpa el resto de tus días?' le había preguntado Urahara.

Volteo a ver a todos sus amigos y allegados reunidos, 'Si, creo poder hacerlo.'

Ella lo dejo acercarse sin ningu problema.

'Me tendras que perdonar por nunca haberte visto como a una mas de mis amigas, y me tendras que perdonar por lo que hare.'

Ella no dijo nada, solo se le quedaba viendo.

'No puedo mentirte. Es probable que mi decisión sea la de un cobarde, porque no quise sacrificarme y mejor decidi echarte a ti toda la culpa, pero ahora no solo puedo pensar en mi, sino que tambien tengo que pensar en el bien de Reika. Perdoname.' Y dicho esto saco a Zangetsu, que tenía años abandonado y asi acabo todo.

Al momento de que Zangetsu toco su piel, pudo ver algunas de sus memorias.

"_No te mueras hermano! No me dejes sola!"_

"_Regresaras, verdad?"_

"_Que sucede"_

"_Urahara-san me va a sacar de esta pelea."_

"_Como te pudo decir eso!?"_

"_Si no quieres que tus amigos mueran, vendras conmigo. Tendras tiempo de despedirte de uan sola persona, pero esa persona no debe darse cuneta de que algo anda mal."_

"_Esperen, yo voy a atenderla."_

'_Esta respirando muy dificilmente. Que hago? La dejo morir?' Sacudio la cabeza. 'Como puedes pensar eso! Ella es tu amiga!'_

'_Pero esta casi inconsiente, ni cuenta se va a dar. Con ella fuera del camino tendre una oportunidad con Kurosaki-kun.'_

"_Kuchiki-san? Me tiene que perdonar. No quisiera hacerlo pero no se que hacer. Apenas lo conoce, pero es la unica que lo saca de sus depresiones. Yo quiero ser esa persona. Si ya no esta, podre consolarlo."_

"_No me mire asi, no hare nada."_

_Quiso abrir la boca, yo me imagino que quiso llamarlo._

"_Shhh, eso no se vale. No hare nada."_

"_No tengo miedo morir,solo quiero que sepa el tipo de persona que eres." Me dijo._

"_Shhh…shhhh…ya casi pasa todo."_

_Fuerón los minutos mas largos de mi vida._

Tenía ganas de vomitar. Reika tenía razón. Ella no había hecho nada para salvar a Rukia, la había dejado morir!

"_Um…Kurosaki-kun?"_

"_Eh? Que quieres Inoue?"_

"_Puede que este no sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero…siempre he estado enamorada de ti y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad."_

"_Que!?"  
"Por favor. Yo se que estas muy triste por la muerte de Kuchiki-san, pero no puedes seguir asi. Por favor, solo te pido una oportunidad."_

"_Haz lo que quieras."_

"_Si? Gracias, no te arrepentiras."_

"_Vamos vamos."_

"_Por qué nunca me das la mano?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Nuca me has abrazado ,besado,agarrado la mano, nada!"_

"_Sabes, creo que esto no va a funcionar. Inoue, perdón pero mejor sera dejarlo asi."_

"_Parece que se dejarón."_

"_Oh?" _

"_Pues nunca estuvierón muy unidos."_

'_No sabes…."murmuros. "dicen que su novia novia, la chaparrita se murio."_

"_Que?" mas murmuros. "Con razón anda mas serio de lo normal."_

"_Yo no me puedo imaginar a Kurosaki con Inoue."_

"_No se ven nada bien."_

"_Amiga, consiguete otro novio, y ya."_

"_Que novio ni que nada, teniendome a mi!"_

"_Callate, Chizuru!"_

"_Hmph!"_

"_Hehehehe."_

"_Asi me gusta verte. Esa es la Orihime-chan que recuerdo."_

"_Chizuro, deja de abrazarla a cada oportunidad que tienes!"_

'_Tatsuki-chan si que es violenta."_

'_Callate sanguijuela."_

"…_.deberías de olvidarlo."_

"_Es que no puedo."_

"_No puedes ó no quieres?"_

"_Lo bese!"_

"_Van en serio?"_

"_No lo se."_

"_Mira estupida, no me vengas a decir como vivir mi vida!"_

"_Hahaha, te vez chistosa con ese labio partido."_

"_Callate idiota, les dire a todos que tu me golpeaste!"_

'_Ni se te ocurra! Esa señoras ya me traen por el color de mi pelo, si dices eso es como ponerme en bandeja de plata para llevarme a la horca."_

"…_.Hahahahaha…"_

'_Esa sonrisa, esa Mirada…jamas seran para mi.' _

'_Quisiera olvidar que alguna vez lo conoci.'_

'_Olvidar todo.'_

'_Todo.'_

Las lagrimas le corrián por las mejillas.

"Te amo."


	37. Chapter 37

"Te Amo." Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de Zangetsu atravesara su cuerpo.

"Ah!" se desperto empapado en sudor. Dijo que lo iba hacer, y lo hizo, pero nunca dijo que iba a ser facil superar toda la culpa que sentía por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Nunca puso resistencia, lo dejo llegar hasta el centro de la tempestad, y cuando saco su arma y la apunto contra ella, solo se le quedo viendo, como que en cierta forma esperaba y deseaba acabar con todo su sufrimiento.

"Me perdonaran todos?" fueron unas de sus ultimas palabras. "No era mi intención hacerle daño, nunca me imaginaba capaz de hacer algo asi, todo fue un impulso."

"Puede que te perdonemos, pero ya es tarde para volver atras. Ya no puedo hacer nada."

"Lo se. No te preocupes, siempre he sido una cobarde, tanto que estuve a punto de destruír el mundo todo por no seguir los consejos de todos. Destruí mi vida, la tuya y la de toda la gente que alguna vez me conocio. Te doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad de librarme de una vez por todas de este sentimiento de culpa tan agobiante. Espero que seas muy feliz."

Y fue asi como su luz se apago.

Todavía varios meses despues no sabía si iba a poder perdonarla alguna vez. En una cosa había tenido razón, le había destruído la vida, y eso era muy didicil de perdonar, aunque hayan sido amigos por tanto tiempo. Pero con coraje ó no, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, aunque esta vez la culpa no iba a poder contra el.

Un día, el menos esperado, recibio una llamada de un viejo amigo suyo.

"Chad? Vienes para aca?"

"Me da pena tener que pedirte el favor de irme a recoger del aeropuerto." Le decía su amigo por el recibidor.

"Nada de eso, cuando llegas y a que horas?"

"Llego pasado mañana a las…."

Dos días despues….

"Nunca me imagine verlos juntos." Dijo Ichigo cuando los fue a recoger del aeropuerto.

"Este güey no me deja solo ni para ir al baño! Ya parece mi vieja." exclamo el de cabello azul bajito.

"Pfttt…es cierto eso?"

"Si lo dejo solo, extorcionaría a toda la Ciudad de Mexico." Contesto Chad.

"Ya tenías tiempo de no venir." Le dijo Ichigo a Chad, cambiando un poco el tema.

"Yo para que quiero venir a verlos?" Contesto el mal-humorado compañero de Chad. "Lo que pasa es que como no me quiere perder el paso me trae agarrado de los hue…"

"Hey, no seas vulgar, Grimjow."

"Ya no me llamo asi."  
"Ah no? Y ahora como te haces llamar?

"Me llamo Anibal Carranza." Le dijo sacando su divisa de policía.

"Y por qué lo traes como perro amaestrado?" dirigio Ichigo su pregunta hacia Chad.

"Porque este güey cree que por ser mi pareja le da el derecho de decrime que tengo que hacer. Yo no se por qué tuve la mala suerte de que me pusieran con el de pareja. No me deja hacer mi dinerito extra." Contesto Grimjow, ahora convertido en Anibal Carranza.

"Que malo eres, deberías dejarlo hacer dinero." Le dijo Ichigo en broma a su viejo amigo.

"Este ve dinero ó sangre y se vuelve loco."

"Lo que pasa es que la Madre Teresa de Calcuta aqui presente no quiere progresar, ni dejarme a mi tampoco."

"Tengo una pregunta, entonces por que te hiciste policía en Mexico? Yo estaba casi seguro de que te ibas a ser pasar por Americano."

"Mira como estoy tenicamente muerto, me pude haber hecho pasar por lo que se me antojara, pero eso es obvio, por las mordidas y la corrupción, pero si hubiera sabido que aqui Santo Chad tambien iba a acabar por alla, definitivamente me hubiera ido para los Estados Unidos ó Canada ó el maldito fin del mundo!"

"Eso fue una coincidencia, despues de derrortar a Aizen, no supimos donde fue que quedarón los sobrevivientes. Yo me fui a Mexico por que alla me crie, y quería poder ayudar a la gente alla."

"Hablando de sobrevientes, saben quien tambien anda por aqui?"

"No se ni me importa." Contesto Anibal.

"Quien?" pregunto Chad con leve curiosidad.

"Pues 'Anibal' tu 'mejor' amigo Ulquiorra se aparecio por aqui hace algunos meses."

"Que? Que esta haciendo ese idiota aqui? Y no es mi mejor amigo. Lo odio!"

"Que hace?"

"Es maestro de quinto, se hace pasar por Aleman, y se llama Erik van Shiffer."

"Maestro? Estara bien de la cabeza? Lo que menos tenía ese idiota era paciencia!" Anibal estaba muerto de risa .

"Quieres saber que paso con Aizen? Esto es todavía mas chistoso."

"Dime, quiero saber que fue del otro idiota." contesto Anibal. A diferencia de todos los otros Espadas, el nunca fue muy fiel que digamos, y le importaba un bledo lo que le haya pasado a su antiguo jefe.

"Se convirtio en gallina."

"Que?" fue la respuesta de ambos.

"Si es una gallina gigante dando papeles de promoción para un restaurante de pollos en el centro commercial."

Hasta el siempre serio Chad estaba que no podia contener la risa. Esa escena era unica. El hombre que alguna vez tuvo un complejo de dios se había convertido en una gallina gigante.

"Pero suficiente de eso, que los trae por aqui? Me imagino que no vienen solo por visita."

"Primero que nada, tenemos vacaciones, y segundo, te quería preguntar que fuerón esas fluctuaciones que sentimos?"

"Ah eso..yo sabía que me iban a preguntar."

"Que paso?"

"La mate."

"Que?"

"Que!? Tu, el niño bueno, el que me dijiste alguna vez que no peleabas por diversión, mataste a otra persona? No lo puedo creer! Creo que te has ganado mi respeto." Le dijo Anibal.

Les tuvo que decir todo lo que había pasado y lo que había descubierto justo antes de que muriera.

"Es verdad que ella la mato?"

"Eso fue lo que vi en sus memorias."

"Ojala y que ya este descansando en paz."

"Eso espero. Estuve a punto de echar todo por la borda y decirle que la amaba, pero tengo que pensar en que ahora tengo a una niña que cuidar."

"Que? De cuanto aca tienes hijos?" pregunto Anibal.

"Desde hace algunos meses. La adopte cuando sus desnaturalizados padres se la querían llevar a pesar de que no era recommendable moverla."

"Entonces ya eres todo un hombre de familia."le dijo Chad.

"Si."

"Bueno yo los dejo." Dijo de repente Anibal.

"Y adonde vas?"

"A alejarme de ustedes lo mas que pueda, y a ver si veo por ahi a la gallina gigante ó al maestro."

"La gallina gigante esta en un centro comercial en Tokio, y el maestro ha de estar en la escuela."

"Donde es que queda esta escuela?"

"Sigue caminando, estoy seguro que la encontraras."

"Baboso."

Pronto se perdio de vista 'Anibal'.

"No creo que lo veamos en las dos semanas que tienes de vacaciones." Le dijo Ichigo.

"Tienes razón. Lo dudo que se aparezca."

"Pero no cambia. Sigue siendo el mismo cascarabias y grosero de siempre."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erik estaba preparandose para irse a su casa cuando sintio a alguien parado en la puerta.

"Como te va, Ulquiorra?"

Esa voz era inconfundible.

Volteo a encontrarse cara a cara con su rival de siempre.

"Grimjow." Dijo en su siempre fría voz.

"Mejor llamame Anibal, que asi me llamo ahora." Le dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

"Que vienes hacer aqui?"

"Vengo a visitar a viejos amigos."

"Tu y yo nunca fuimos amigos." Le contesto Erik tajantemente.

"Pero si hay algo que quiero saber, estaras bien de la cabeza? Tu no tienes paciencia para lidiar con escuincles babosos."

"Eso a ti no te incumbe."

"Tienes razón, no me importa, pero tenía que venir a verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Si a eso viniste, entonces ya te puedes marchar."

"Antes de que me vaya, sabes que paso con 'Aizen-sama'?"le dijo, esa sonrisa del gato que sale en Alicia en el País de la Maravillas plasmada en su rostro.

Cuando Erik no respondio prosiguio. "No sabes? Bueno te dire en que acabo tu respetado jefe. Se ha convertido en gallina."

Como siempre, Erik no era de los que dejaban ver ninguna expression en su rostro, y ni oyendo eso cambio la expression.

"A lo que me han dicho, trabaja en un centro commercial, deberíamos de ir a visitarlo."

Erik no respondio.

"Sigues siendo igual de aburrido Ulquiorra."

"Tu tambien sigues siendo igual de pesado." Le contesto Erik.

"Ya me voy. Ahi me echas un grito si quieres que vayamos a visitar a Aizen."

Erik no quería creer en las palabras de Anibal, pero en cierta forma tenía el presentimiento que era cierto lo que decía.

Pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Desde que Aizen fue derrotado, se las vio negras, y por fin había podido salir de eso, asi que aunque en aqullos tiempos lo haya respetado, ahora el era solo una mala memoria.

"Todavía sigue aqui?" pasaba una maestra y le pregunto.

"Ya me iba."

"Se me hace raro verlo por aqui tan tarde, usualmente sale detras de los niños."

"Tuve un pequeño percanse. La veo mañana." Le dijo a la otra maestro cerrando la puerta del salón.

Una cosa que no cambiaba era lo asechado que era por las mujeres, y cuantos dolores de cabeza eso le causaba. No era un hombre de mucha paciencia, y lo que mas le irritaba era cuando alguien quería entablar una convercasión con el cuando el no les había dado permiso.

"Quiero dormir." Pensaba camino a su casa.

**Aqui les va una probadita de otra historia que ya tiene tiempo rondandome en la cabeza, Diganme que les parece, por que despues de acabar esta, seguire con la otra.**

**Tambien se va a desarrollar en el mundo de Bleach, pero con una realidad alterna.**

**Espero que tenga el mismo exito que esta ó hasta mas.**

**Un torrido romance, un romace prohibido.**

**Un maestro inescrupuloso, una estudiante vulnerable.**

**Un embarazo no deseado, un deseo de mantener las apariencias, una mala jugada del destino. **

**Una joven muerta y el sucio juego que la llevo a la muerte.**

**Aqui esta, no quiero decir mucho, pero espero que les haya llamado la atención.**


	38. Chapter 38

Dos semanas se pasarón rapido y Anibal tuvo que ir a reírse de Aizen. No podía regresar a Mexico sin antes pasar a vistarlo.

Claro, como no podía ir a reírse de el solo, 'secuestro' a Erik para que lo acompañara.

"Vamos, asi mato dos pajaros de un tiro." Le dijo a Erik.

"De que hablas? No tengo ningún interes en el." Contesto Erik.

"Quiero ver las reacciones de ambos. La tuya al ver a al hombre que mas respetabas convertido en un loser, y la de el al vernos vivos frente a el."

"Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo ningún interes en el. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer."

"Cuidar escuincles?"

"Eso a ti no te incumbe."

"No tienes vida social asi que no me salgas con cosas."

Como pudo se llevo a Erik con el.

'Que estoy haciendo aqui?' pensaba Erik masajeandose la cabeza.

No se podía pasar desapercibido, era despues de todo, un hombre de unos 30 años disfrazado de gallina.

"Sanosuke!" oyerón a alguien llamar y la gallina gigante volteo al oír ese llamado.

Ya no hallaba donde meter su emplumada cabeza cuando al voltear se topo con dos se sus ex-subordinados.

Anibal no se pudo contener y se hecho a reír como loco.

Erik que era mas controlado no mas se le quedaba viendo, una leve expresión de sorpresa en su apuesto rostro.

Quería salir corriendo, pero si lo hacía iban a pasar dos cosas, lo correrían, y la segunda, no les iba a dar la satisfaccción de que lo vieran derrotado (aunque ya lo estaba).

"Sanosuke, estos son amigos tuyos? Que te he dicho sobre visitas en horas de trabajo?" le pregunto un señor con cara de pocos amigos.

"Perdón Mori-san, no esperaba verlos por aqui. Puedo irme a comer un poco mas temprano?"

"Vete, vete, que me estas asustando a la clientela."

"Esperen." Les dijo mientras iba a quitarse el disfraz.

"Ya estas contento?" le pregunto Erik a Anibal cuando Sanosuke los dejo solos.

"Pfttt….alguna vez te lo llegaste a imaginar asi, derrotado?" Le pregunto Anibal, tratando de contener la risa.

Erik no contesto, y en eso salio su antiguo 'jefe' ya en ropa de civil. "Vamos." Les dijo alejandose lo mas pronto posible de ahi.

"Veo que te ha ido muy bien despues de tu derrota." le dijo Anibal burlandose de su situación.

"Maldita sea Soul Society. Sabían que para mi la muerte sería un alivio, asi que mandarón pedirle a Urahara que me hiciera un gigai como solo el los sabe hacer, y ahora solo soy un humano común y corriente. Y para acabar, este cuerpo es torpe, y el unico trabajo que pude encontrar fue ese."

"Hahaha, te va bien." Le dijo Anibal.

"No sabía que había sobrevivientes. Quien mas queda?"

"No se. Yo me acabo de enterar que este güey estaba vivo."

"Güey?" preguntarón Erik y Sanosuke.

"Se me olvidaba. Como he estado radicando en Mexico, se me sale esa palabra."

"Mexico? Que haces alla?"

"Alla vivo. Soy policía."

"Por qué tan lejos?"

"Porque se me dio la gana. Mejor por qué no le preguntamos a Ulquiorra por qué se convirtio en maestro, y que diablos estaba haciendo en Alemania?"

"Radicas alla?" pregunto Sanosuke.

En todo ese tiempo, Erik no había abierto la boca para nada, pero ahora le estaban pidiendo que la abriera.

"Prefiero que me llamen Erik." Dijo el. "Ya no radico alla, pero antes de morir la primera vez, era nativo de Alemania, y por eso decidi regresarme."

"Y porque escoguste el nombre de Erik?" Le pregunto Anibal.

Que Anibal y el no se llevaran bien desde sus tiempos en Hueco Mundo, no quería decir que no le intrigaba un poco el hombre.

"Por que ese era mi nombre hace años."

"Maestro, en serio?" le preguntaba Sanosuke.

"Se me antojo, eso es todo. Es un trabajo facil." Respondio Erik fríamente.

Erik era de esa personas que demandaban respeto aunque no dijeran nada, y es por eso que se le facilitaba ser maestro. Hasta los niños mas imprudentes se callaban estando frente a el. Tenía un caracter dificil.

"Y por qué que te haces llamar 'Sanosuke'?" le pregunto Anibal.

"Por que no quería que nadie me encontrara, pero parece ser que eso fue en vano."

Cuando radicaban todos en Hueco Mundo, no eran amigos, y ahora que todos se dedicaban a otras cosas, tampoco, pero la situación se prestaba para tener esa conversación.

"Ya se me acabo mi hora para comer." Dijo Sanosuke.

"Ya nos vamos, no creo que nos volvamos a ver." Le dijo Anibal.

"Eso espero." Contesto Sanosuke, caminado hacia su odiado trabajo.

"Si no hubiese muerto Noitora, que pensaría de todo esto?" pregunto Anibal de repente.

"Era un idiota al igual que tu. Estaría riendose tambien." Contesto Erik.

"Sabes, desde que estabamos en Hueco Mundo me caías fatal, y eso no ha cambiado. Mañana me regreso a Mexico, y no creo que nos volvamos a ver."

"Eso espero. Estaba muy en paz antes de que te aparecieras por aqui."

El día se convirtio en noche, y la noche en día, y se preparaban para regresarse a sus deberes.

"No tardes tanto en regresar a visitarnos." Decía Tatsuki.

"Tiene razón ella, no dures otros seis años." Le dijo Ichigo.

"Pues si logro divorciarme de este idiota, yo ya no vuelvo." Dijo Anibal.

"No te vamos a extrañar. Con tener que verle la cara a uno es suficiente." Le contesto Ichigo.

"Ni yo a ti, aunque creo que ahora te respeto un poco. En realidad nunca pense que tuvieras muchas agallas, pero parece que me equivoce, ó por lo menos despues de diez años las haz encontrado por ahi."

"Lo ultimo que quiero es que alguien como tu me respete."

"Bueno se nos va hacer tarde." Les dijo Chad.

"Vamos." Dijo Ichigo que era el que los llevava al aeropuerto.


	39. Chapter 39

Feliz Día de San Valentín, espero que se la pasen bien, y bueno, aqui va otro capitulo de esta historia.

Siempre le había temido a la muerte, asi que que mejor castigo que morir por sus crimenes, verdad?

Despues de que todo parsara y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, había algo que todavía molestaba a Reika un poco, y eso era no decirle a Suoh que onda con el.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel fatidico día que Suoh ya ni se acordaba de que lo habían mencionado, pero Reika si se acordaba muy bien.

Era un día cualquiera cuando Reika se decidio a por fin contarle todo a su querido amigo. Pasara lo que pasara ya no podía callarlo mas.

"Suoh, tengo que hablar contigo."

"Por qué tan seria?"

"Por qué es serio lo que tengo que decir."

Despues de contarle todo lo que sabía ya se había hecho a la idea de que su amigo iba a estar enojado con ella, pero fue lo contrario.

"Hmmm, que mala onda era ese tipo no? Mira Reika, no se por qué pensaste que me iba a enojar. Como tu misma me lo dijiste hace tiempo, tu eres tu aunque seas la reencarnación de otra persona, a si mismo yo, ni tu ni yo los conocimos, ó si?" Reika sacudio la cabeza. "Entonces, yo soy Suoh, tengo diez años, curso quinto de primaria, tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi mamá es una ama de casa y mi papá es un empresario. En que me parezco a el?"

"No pues en nada." Le contesto Reika.

"Entonces olvidemos de que erase una vez fuimos otras personas, porque ellos estan muertos, y nosotros estamos vivos."

"Sabes, nunca me imagine que tuviras este lado tan analitico." Le dijo Reika.

"Me has llamado idiota?"

"No pero si pensaba que eras medio menzo."

"Que!?"

El momento de tension había pasado.

"Por qué crees que reencarnamos?" pregunto de repente Reika.

"Quien sabe? Alomejor es una forma de corregir los errors del pasado?" le contesto Suoh.

"Puede que sea asi., pero haya sido lo que haya sido, estoy feliz de haber nacido. Si no fuese porque ella murio, yo no estaría aqui, y francamente, yo no cambiaría mi vida por nada." Le dijo Reika.

"Ni yo tampoco. Adoro a mis padres, tengo una buena amiga, y desde que te conozco, me he divertido muchisimo. No se que haya empujado a ese tal Ichimaru a hacer lo que hizo, pero gracias a el, yo estoy aqui."

"Hay que darle las gracias a los que se murierón, aunque hayan sido los malos." Le dijo Reika.

"Vamos al templo despues de clases?" le pregunto Suoh. Despues de esa conversación sintio la nesecidad de ir a rezar por los muertos.

"Vamos, voy a estar sola en casa."

"Va a salir con Senna-san ó esta trabajando?"

"Trabajando. Ultimamente Senna y el no han estado juntos mucho tiempo, creo que alomejor ya terminarón."

"No parece que te guste mucho la idea de que hayan terminado?"

"Pues a decir verdad, no. Senna es bastante divertida, y ademas, ese idiota necesita a alguien, no lo crees?"

"Eh…pues yo que puedo decirte?"

"Nada, esas son cosas de adultos."

"Tienes razón, no tiene caso que tu te preocupes por eso."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desde que se supo por toda Soul Society que Rukia é Ichimaru habían reencarnado, se causo un gran revuelo, pero la mas interesada y que no tenía nada que ver con ellos antes, era Yachiru. Quería ir a jugar con ellos.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan yo quiero ir a Karakura para jugar con ellos!" decía la pequeña vice-capitana de la escuadra once.

"No puedes. Esa niña no puede caminar." Le respondio Zaraki.

"Pero Bya-kun va a cada rato, yo quiero ir tambien."

"Pero ese va por que tiene obligaciones. Esa chamaca es la reencarnación de su hermana."

Como ya se había aguantado mucho, y a Yachiru no le gustaban las negativas, se infiltro en la mansion Kuchiki para preguntarle a Byakuya si la llevava consigo.

"Bya-kun! Bya-kun donde andas?!" podia oír la voz de la niña por toda la casa.

"Que hace ella aqui?" le pregunto a sus mayordomo.

"No se como entraría, Byakuya-sama."

"Saquenla de aqui que estoy ocupado."

"Si señor."

Pero antes de que ellos la encontraran, ella ya se le había colgado del hombro a Byakuya.

"Que haces, Bya-kun?"

"Que te trae por aqui, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" le pregunto muy formal.

"Quero jugar!"

"No tengo tiempo."

"Quiero ir a jugar con la chaparrita!"

"Chaparrita? De quien me hablas?"

"Quiero ir a Karakura. Ken-chan no me quiere llevar, y estoy aburrida."

"Estoy ocupado, Kusajishi-fukutaicho."

"Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

Era un hombre de mucha paciencia, pero había dos personas que lo sacaban de quizio. Uno era Ichigo, y la otra era Yachiru.

Se paro sin decir palabra alguna, y agarro a la niña por el cuello de su ropa y se la llevo a su 'padre'.

"Me gustaría que cuidaras mejor de tu hija." Le dijo.

"Ha! Como si yo puedo decirle que haga ó no. Ella tiene sus propias ideas. La escuincla quiere ir a molestar a alguien mas, dice que esta aburrida. "

Byakuya no dijo nada. No sabia que iba a hacer con Yachiru, no se quería convertir en su niñera….

Siguiente escena….

Ding dong.

Reika estaba sola en casa, cuando oyo a alguien llamar a la puerta.

"Quein sera?" se preguntaba.

Cuando abrio la puerta estaba sorprendida al ver quien estaba parada frente a ella.

"Que milagro, ya tenías tiempo de no venir."

"Eh estado ocupado." Le contesto el.

"Bueno pasale."

No se había dado cuenta del paquete que traía consigo, y no fue hasta que Yachiru dejo ver su pequeña cabeza rosada que Reika se percato de que venía con alguien mas.

"Eh, y eso?"

"Hola!" hablo la niña.

"Ah!" exclamo Reika. "Quien es ella? Es tu hija?"

"No estuve casado el tiempo suficiente para tener hijos." Le comento Byakuya.

"Estuviste casado, Bya-kun?" le pregunto Yachiru, sorprendida.

"Wow, quien fue la valiente que se atrevio a casarse contigo?" dijo Reika sin pensar. Y luego, "Oops! No quise decir eso!"

Byakuya levanto levemente la ceja. Acaso era tan raro pensar que el estuvo casado alguna vez?

"Lo que quise decir era, que paso con tu esposa?"

"Si Bya-kun, con quien te casate?" Yachiru pudiera parecer una niñita, pero ya era bastante mayor, y nunca vio a Byakuya casado.

No le gustaba hablar de eso. Aunque ya hayan pasado 60 años desde que murio Hisana, todavía se le hacía dificil recordar.

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Pero Bya-kun, yo quiero saber! Quien era, era bonita?"

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, por favor…"

"Le preguntare a toda Soul Society, alguien a de saber."

Se daba por vencido. Con Yachiru no podía.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, mi esposa se llamaba Hisana y murio hace 60 años de una enfermendad. Era la hermana de sangre de Rukia."

"Entonces quiere decir que Rukia no era tu hermana?" le pregunto Reika. Eso si que no se lo esperaba.

"No, pero le hice una promesa a mi esposa de buscar a su hermana menor y cuidar de ella."

"Wow." Dijo Reika, pero mas que estar sorprendida de descucrir que Rukia no era su hermana de sangre, le sorprendía mas que un hombre tan serio como Byakuya pudiera haber estado casado. No se lo podía imaginar enamorado.

Reika sacudio la cabeza.

"Pasa algo?" le pregunto Byakuya.

"Nada, solo que no me lo puedo imaginar enamorado."

No le contesto nada, nunca nadie se lo había dicho tan francamente, pero todos lo pensaban.

"Mejor me callo, vamos a jugar." Le dijo Reika a la niña.

"Que sabes hacer?" le pregunto Yachiru.

"Um,me gusta subirme a los arboles."

"Vamos!" le dijo Yachiru jalandola del brazo.

Tuvo el tiempo sificiente para llamarle a Suoh é invitarlo a jugar.


	40. Chapter 40

Hmmmm, soy bastante mala para los nombres, asi que los apodos de Yachiru no son muy Buenos, y para Isane no se me ocurrio ninguno…quería acabar esta historia con 40 capitulos, pero creo que van a ser 41 ó 42…

Era una soleada mañana y Reika se levanto temprano para encontrarse a Ichigo y Senna en la cocina.

"No es muy temprano para visitas?" pregunto, pero al fijarse mejor vio que Senna traía puesta la misma ropa del día anterior.

"Ah! Dormiste aqui!" exclamo la niña.

"Espera, puedo explicarte todo." Empezo a decir Ichigo. Lo que menos quería era que se enojara Reika con el.

"Que me vaz a decir? Ya estas grande para que hagas lo que quieras." Le dijo la niña sacando leche del refrigerador.

"Estas bien de la cabeza?" le pregunto Ichigo.

"Creo estarlo. No hay cereal?"

"Ah…no te vaz a enojar?"

"Quieres que me enoje?" le pregunto Reika incredula.

"No, pero…."

"Yo pense que ya habían terminado." Les dijo Reika.

"Tecnicamente no andamos." Le contesto Senna.

"Mmmm…eso era de esperarse."

"Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Ichigo indignado.

"Que le tienes miedo a los compromisos?" le contesto Reika en forma de pregunta.

"Eso no es cierto, si les tuviera miedo habría dejado a esos desnaturalizados llevarte!"

"Hahahahaha…" Senna no se podia contener la risa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho antes de llegar a vivir a Karakura que se iba a meter con alguien con una hija, les habría contestado que estaban locos de remate, pero ahora no se imaginaba su vida de otra forma.

"Yo los dejo solos, me voy a cambiar."

"Adonde vaz tan temprano en domingo?" le pregunto Ichigo sospechosamente.

"Ah no te dije? Voy a jugar con Yachiru-chan."

"Con Yachiru? Me estas hablando de la niña con los pelos rosas?"

"De ella hablo."

"De donde la conoces?"

"Anoche vino Byakuya y la trajo."

"No lo creo."

"Pues creelo, pero eso no fue lo que mas me sorprendio, lo que me sorpredio fue saber que estuvo casado."

"Ah, si esa historia…pero como fue que Yachiru lo convencio de cargar con ella?"

"No lo se, lo que si se es que todavía hay esperanza para ti."

"Que me quieres decir con eso?"

"Que si alguien tan serio como el se caso, entonces por mas idiota que seas tu tambien puedes.  
"Niña imprudente, te debería regresar a tus padres."

"No podrías vivir sin mi."

"Ack! Ya vete!"

Reika le saco la lengua y regreso a su cuarto para cambiarse.

"Bueno esto fue mas facil de lo que me imagine." Le dijo Ichigo a Senna.

"Ustedes dos son muy chistosos."

Ya eran las diez de la mañana y Yachiru todavía no se aparecía por ningún lado.

"Se habra perdido?" decia Suoh.

"Alomejor."

En Soul Society……….

"Hey, tu Pechugona-san!"

"Te refieres a mi, Kusajishi-fukutaicho?"

"Me quieres acompanar a Karakura? Ya le pregunte Ken-chan y me dijo que no molestara, Bya-kun se desaparecio, El durazno y el nervioso corrierón al verme, el 69 es aburrido, el borracho andaba detras de la vice-presidenta, el robot y el loco no me hicierón caso…."y seguía con su lista de todos los shinigami. "solo quedas tu."

Rangiku no sabía si reír ó sentirse ofendida,

El duraznoHinamori

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, quien es el nervioso?" Solo habían dos personas en toda Soul Society que pudieran ser. Hanataro ó Kira.

"El esposo del durazno!" Era Kira.

69 Shuuhei. Cuantas veces le había echado los perros antes de darle el si?

El borracho El Capitan Kyoraku.

La vice-presidentaNanao

El Robot Nemu

Y el loco solo podía ser Mayuri.

"Yo te acompaño."

"Yay!"

Desde que supo que Gin había aparecido en Karakura, tenía ganas de ir a conocer la reencarnación de el.

"Um…Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" una voz detras de ellas hablo.

Al voltear se encontraon con Hanataro.

"Eh, que quieres nervioso numero dos?"

"Oí que va a ir a Karakura, puedo ir con usted?"

"Quieres ir?! Yay! Entre mas gente haya mas divertido!"

En Karakura…

"Nos iremos?"

"Ya estamos aqui, hay que jugar." Le dijo Reika.

"Hey Muerta-viva-chan y Muerto-vivo-chan!" oyeron una voz llamarles.

"Muerta-viva?" "Muerto-vivo?" se preguntaban los niños. No sabían que a Yachiru le gustaba poner apodos.

"Um, Yachiru-chan, quienes son ellos?" le pregunto Suoh al ver a dos extraños acompañando a la niña.

"Este es nervioso numero dos, y la Pechugona-san."

"Ah…"

"Hey, hey Muerto-vivo, la pechugona era tu novia nates de que te murieras." Le dijo Yachiru.

"Pues tendría malos gustos, pero era obvio que no tenía malos ratos." Dijo Suoh despistadamente.

A Reika no le gusto mucho lo que oía y le dio tremendo coscorrón al pobre muchacho.

"Reika! Solo bromeaba, no te pongas celosa!"

"No son celos, idiota! Por qué sentir celos!?" decía Reika sonrojada.

"Si ya lo se, solo bromeaba."

Desde que conocía a Suoh, jamas había sentido lo que sintio cuando lo oyo decir eso. Sería porque jamas lo había oído decir algo asi, ó porque la idea de que a su amigo le gustara alguien mas la aterraba. Lo cierto era que sintio mucho coraje al ver como babeaba Suoh al ver a su 'ex-novia', figuratibamente hablando.

"Tiene personalidad la niña." Le comento Matsumoto a Hanataro.

"No se parecen en nada." Comento Hanataro.

"En nada, ninguno de los dos." Dijo Matsumoto con un poco de tristesa. Ya sabía que no se pueden revivir a los muertos, pero esperaba ver algo mas de su querido amigo en el niño, y lo cierto era que no encontraba nada de Ichimaru en Suoh.

"Vamos a jugar!" decía Yachiru, jalando a los niños de las manos.

"Yachiru-chan, hoy vamos a jugar futbol."

"Fut-que?"  
"Mira, te demuestro." Le dijo Suoh.

Lo cierto era que aunque ya no andaba en la silla de ruedas y había dejado las muletas, tenía que llevarsela calmada y no podia andar correteando.

"Que divertido!" decía Yachiru.

Al regresar a Soul Society, Yachiru trajo consigo un nuevo deporte que muchos no conocían.

Todas las apuestas estaban puestas.

"El primer campeonato de Futbol de las Escudras de Seireitei."

"Cual escuadra ganara?"

"La once es obvio."

"Yo digo que la doce."

"Por qué la doce?"

"Pues porque va a ser, por que es el Capitan Kurotsuchi."

"Pero la once tiene a los jugadores mas fuertes."

"Yo digo que la diez."

"No la dos."

"La cinco."

"La nueve."

Y asi se oía por toda Soul Society.

El día de la gran final quedaban los equipos de la escuadra seis y la once.

La Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami estaban ahi presentes en primera fila, no se podían perder ver y sacarle fotos a Byakuya en shorts. Las fotos se venderían como pan caliente.

Al final del día y para felicidad de algunas, y tristesa de otros, ese día la escuadra seis se llevo el primer campeonato de futbol.

"Isane, me imagino que te vaz a quedar con una copia de las fotos que tomamos hoy?" le pregunto Nanao.

"Eh? Ah! No! No…"

"Ahahahaha…porque estas toda roja Isane?" le pregunto Yachiru.

"Eh, no es nada."

La siempre callada Nemu se agacho y le susurro algo al oído de Yachiru.

Los ojos de Yachru se abrieron mas de lo usual. "Ah! A Isane le gusta Bya-kun!" grito la chiquilla.

Todos los ahi presentes se voltearón a ver a la vice-capitana de la cuarta escuadra. Estaba mortificada.

Cayo al piso como tiesa como una estatua. Se había desmayado.


	41. Chapter 41

Hahaha, no eres la unica, lo que daría yo por verlo con shorts jugando futbol, sería interesante. Y no es que estuvieran en contra de que haya estado casado, pero por lo menos yo no me lo puedo imaginar tratando de cortejar a Hisana.

Las fotos de Byakuya en shorts se vendierón como pan caliente, como se había pensado. Aunque fuera tan serio, era admirado por muchisimas mujeres, y algunos hombres, por toda Seireitei. Reika recibio una copia de esas fotos de manos de su nueva mejor amiga, Yachiru.

"Mira, mira lo que te traje!" exclamo la chiquilla. Ultimamente había descuidado su trabajo por ir a jugar con Reika y Suoh. Como casi nunca iba sola, casi siempre venía acompañada de Matsumoto ó Hanataro.

"Que es esto?" le pregunto Reika, viendo el paquete.

"Pues mira!"

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy."

"Y?"

"Esto es en serio? Nunca pense verlo en shorts. Siempre trae un traje puesto, como todo buen empresario."

"Un que? Como quien?" preguntaba Yachiru.

"Um, es un tipo de ropa que se usa mucho aqui, como…ah mira.." apunto Reika a un extraño cualquiera. "Ese es un traje, lo que trae ese señor puesto. Siempre que ha venido Byakuya trae uno de esos puestos, pero bueno, se ve bien en shorts."

"Sabes…Bya-kun tiene novia!" exclamo Yachiru.

"Que, en serio?"

"Si!" exclamo la chiquilla, aunque en realidad eso no era cierto.

Despues de que Yachiru gritara a los cuatro vientos que a Isane le gustaba Byakuya, toda Soul Society estaba vibrando con el chisme. La pobre de Isane ya no hallaba donde meter la cabeza, nadie debía de saber eso. El era su amor platonico, no era como que esperaba algo.

"Que dice el capitan Kuchiki?" le preguntaba Hinamori a Renji.

"Nada, que va a decir?"

"La pobre de Isane esta mortificada."

"El capitan no tiene sentimientos, seguramente ya ni se acuerda, y si se acueda no le importa mucho." Dijo Renji.

Lo que no sabían era que Byakuya si tenía sentimientos, y que aunque no estaba pensando en nada sobre relacionarse con Isane, si se sentía un poco mal por la pobre vice-capitana; solo se podia imaginar lo avergonzada que debía sentirse. Tambien a el lo habían puesto en una situación un tanto complicada, pero como el era tan estoico siempre, se le hacía mas facil esconder su vergüenza.

"Isane-chan, no te puedes pasar el resto de tus días aqui encerrada!" exclamaba su hermana Kiyone.

"Pero…ay…esto nunca se debio saber!"

"Te confieso algo Isane-chan….a mi me gusta…"y le susurro el nombre del susodicho al oído.

"Que?! Pero si es tu capitan! No es imcomodo?"

"Si no lo sabe, no, por eso, esto jamas se debe saber."

"Quien mas lo sabe?"

"Solo Soifon-taicho, pero ya sabes como es ella, no dira una palabra nunca."

"Yo tampoco dire nada." Le aseguro Isane a su hermana menor.

"Bueno, entonces, tienes que salir a enfrentar al mundo, nadie se a muerto de vergüenza que yo sepa."

"Pero me aterra pensar en que lo voy a tener que ver en las juntas de capitanes y vice-capitanes. Como lo voy a enfrentar de ahora en adelante?"

"Igual como siempre, no lo crees? Es el Capitan Kuchiki, no creo que lo mencione, asi que puedes pretender que esto nunca paso."

"Tienes razón."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Despues de meses de estar fuera, y de oír hablar a toda su familia sobre Reika, por fin Karin la conocio.

"Estas diciendo que ya conocen lo que es el futbol en Soul Society?" le preguntaba Karin a su hermano.

"Todo gracias a Reika. Yachiru a venido a jugar con ella, y en una de esas visitas aprendio lo que era el futbol."

"Pues que buena hija has llegado a tener."

"Hmph! Ni creas, hay veces que la quisiera ahorcar."

"Hahaha, no creo que hables en serio. Si mal no recuerdo, antes de que me fuera para Europa estabas muy feliz, jamas pense que ibas a adoptar a la niña."

"No estaba en mis planes, fue algo que hize de impulso."

"Si papá me llamo a las dos de la mañana para decirme que estaba muy feliz porque ya tenía una nieta.Ya te imaginaras mi sorpresa.Ojala que con eso, ya me deje en paz cada vez que me ve."

"Las dos de la mañana? Y lo dudo, papa va a querer a un nieto de su propia sangre."  
"Se le olvidaba el cambio de horas. Bueno si quiere un nieto con su ADN, va tener que esperar a Yuzu porque no creo que tu se lo des pronto."

"Cuanta confiansa me tienes Karin."

"Me estas diciendo que en serio quieres tener mas hijos?"le pregunto Karin incredula.

"Ah..no…eso no fue lo que quise decir."

"Si que eres un idiota hermano. Oye pero donde anda la niña?" dijo Karin cambiando el tema.

"En la escuela, ó ya se te olvido como trabaja eso?"

"Pero no es tarde?"

"Se a de haber quedado con su amiguito ese."

"Que es eso? Estas celoso de un niño?"

"Has hablado con Ishida ultimamente? Porque eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo el."

"Hahaha…ay hermanito…"

Fue la ultima de la familia Kurosaki en conocer a Reika, pero como el resto la familia, le cayo de maravilla.

"No sabía que te gustaba el futbol." le dijo Karin complacida.

"No soy muy buena, pero me gusta patear la pelota." Le contesto Reika.

"Que mala suerte que Ichigo estaba ocupado para irme a ver en el mundial."

"Oye, quien iba a creer que alguien como tu conociera a tanta gente importante."le dijo Reika.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha. Que bien te conoce eh, hermanito."

"Ya cayense!"

"Oye y que me puedesdecir de su novia?"

"Por que le preguntas a ella?!"

"Entonces te pregunto a ti?"

"Saben, me doy por vencido, se han dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible. Ya me voy."

"Adonde vas?" le preguntarón las dos.

"A visitar a alguien que es todavía mas miserable que yo."

"Quien puede ser mas patetico que tu?"

"Keigo."


	42. Chapter 42

No se por qué se me ocurrio esto, pero de alguna forma me parecio plausable, bueno, puede parecer raro, pero me los imagino como en esas comedias que se casan por alguna razon y aunque dicen que se odian, tienen como 10 hijos, algo asi quise hacer con ellos...ah y el por que reencarnaron, eso ni ellos lo saben, fue una coincidencia...

Keigo se había casado con la persona menos indicada, y sorprendio a todos. Siempre había tenido muy mala suerte con las chicas, y un día de la nada Chizuro le pidio matrimonio.

'Oye, por qué no nos casamos?' le había dicho ella.

'Que? Te sientes bien de la cabeza? No que te gustan las mujeres solamente?'

'Mira, el gran amor de mi vida se me ha ido de las manos, y solo quedamos tu y yo.'

'No entiendo tu logica.'

'Me gustan mas las mujeres, eso es cierto, pero no quiere decir que este totalmente cerrada a la posibilidad de estar con un hombre.'

Acepto la oferta pensando que todo iba a ser un juego para salvar las apariencias; nunca se imagino que tan serio se iba a convertir la situación, y despues de siete años de casado tenía 3 hijos y el cuarto en camino.

Si, siempre le había ido mal con las mujeres.

Oyo un toquido en la puerta.

"Quien podra ser?" le pregunto al aire.

"Hola como has estado?" le pregunto su viejo amigo al abrir la puerta.

"Ah hola Ichigo, cuanto tiempo, que te trae por aqui?"

"Vine de visita."

"Bueno pasale, perodona el tiradero, pero con tantos niños y una esposa en reposo, no se como no me he vuelto loco."

"La tienes dificil, y yo pensaba que yo la tenía dificil con solo una."

"Oí algo sobre eso, que fue que paso? En realidad es tu hija?"

"No, como se te ocurre? Con quien pude haber tenido hijos?"

"Pues con…"empezo a decir Keigo antes de ser interrumpido por Ichigo.

"Ella se murio, y ademas, nunca me intereso de esa manera."

"Hm, quieres algo de tomar?" dijo Keigo cambiando el tema.

"Asi estoy bien, donde esta Chizuru?"

"Dormida, eso espero. Solo cuando esta dormida me deja en paz."

"No te apareciste por la primicia de la nueva pelicula de Mizuiro."

"Quería ir, pero primero que nada Chizuru se puso de malas, 'Yo no puedo salir asi, como estoy! No se te vaya a ocurrir dejarme aqui sola!' y para cargar con 3 niños todos menores de cinco años, es un dolor de cabeza."

"Cuando nace el cuarto?"

"Que seran, dos meses?"

"Donde estan los demas?"

"Dormidos gracias a dios ó a quien sea que se haya apiadado de mi."

"Te invitaría a salir, pero estas ocupado." Le dijo Ichigo, sintiendose un poco mal por la situación de su amigo.

"Me encantaría, pero no tengo vida social, no desde hace muchisimo tiempo. Solo me dedico a ir a trabajar y cuidar niños."

"Pero he sido yo las qe los he tenido que cargar en mi vientre por nueve meses y lidiar con ellos cuando tu estas fuera." Dijo una voz femenina. Los dos hombres voltearón a ver quien había hablado.

"Hola Chizuru, como has estado?" le saludo Ichigo.

Nunca en su vida se imagino verla asi, tan grande, parecía que iba a tener gemelos.

"Hmph! Es por tu culpa que estoy en esta situación." Fue la respuesta de ella.

"Yo que te he hecho? Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Contesto Ichigo.

"Por tu culpa perdi al gran amor de mi vida y me tuve que conformar con este idiota!"

"Yo no fui el que te pidio matrimonio." Murmuro Keigo, pero Chizuru no oyo.

"Err, otra vez te lo vuelvo a preguntar, yo que culpa tuve?"

"Por estar pensando las vienticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana, los 365 días del año en ti, Hime nunca me dio una oportunidad!"

"Eso no fue culpa mía. Yo no puedo decidir por ella a quien quiere ó no"

"Claro que lo fue, tu le rompiste el corazón y mira, tu aqui estas, feliz y contento mientras que ella se ha quedado sola….espera, ese no eres tu hablando, de cuando aca eres tan sensible como para decir algo asi como que no puedes decidir por ella a quien quiere!?" exclamo Chizuru.

"Yo no lo dije, lo dijo Tatsuki, yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que ella me dijo a mi."

"Lo sabía. Tu no podrías haber pensado en algo asi."

"Mira, yo tambien tuve mi racha de malos momentos, todos hemos sufrido de una forma ú otra, pero estoy seguro de que ella esta mucho mas feliz ahora."

"La quisiera ir a ver, tengo tanto tiempo que no he visto a nadie, que estoy un poco desconectada del mundo.A la unica que veo de vez en cuando es a Ryo y ella no habla demasiado."

Chizuru no sabía que Orihime ya no estaba mas, pareciera que tampoco Keigo lo sabía, pero en su estado, era mejor que Chizuru no lo supiera, y menos que supiera que había sido el quien la mato.

"Eso va a ser dificil, ella se ha marchado." Le dijo el, calculando muy bien sus palabras. Lo ultimo que quería era agitar a Chizuru y provocarle un parto prematuro, ó peor un aborto, estaba seguro de que aunque Keigo no hallaba la puerta, quería a ese hijo sin nacer.

De todas formas se agito Chizuru, pero no fue nada muy grave, con la esperanza de poder verla algún día estaba contenta.

"Calmate, que no quiero que tengas a nuestro hijo aqui entre toda esta suciedad."

Eran una pareja extraña, por ponerlo de algún modo. Tenían una forma muy peculiar de quererse. En toda la extension de la palabra eran una pareja disfucional.

"Y eso es culpa mía?! Si llegara a pasar, aqui esta el doctor!"

"Eh!? No, yo no soy ginecologo."

"Que importa, tienes que saber que hacer en estos casos!"exclamo Chizuru.

"Mejor calmate, es mejor que el niño nasca a los nueve meses, no pasa nada, ella solo se marcho." dijo Ichigo agitado.

"Tienes razón, te odio por eso, pero por lo menos se que la podre ver algún día."

"Si, algún día." Le respondio el con una leve tristesa.

"Hablando de Ryo, es cierto que se caso con Ishida?" pregunto Keigo, acordandose de lo que había oído.

"Todavía no se han casado, pero estan comprometidos, me imagino que se casaran pronto."

"Y tu que me dices? Cuando te casas?"

"Yo? Nunca."

"Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?"

"Esta bien, no lo se, pero no creo casarme jamas."

"He oído que tienes novia, creo que oí que es prima de Tatsuki?"

"Senna no es mi novia, hemos salido algunas veces, pero no tenemos nada formalizado."

"La quisiera conocer, deberíamos juntarnos mas seguido."

"Me tienes que decir con bastante tiempo, porque con mi trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo libre, esa es parte de la razón por la que no hemos formalizado nada."

"Alomejor cuando nasca el bebé tendremos mas tiempo."

"Bueno me tengo que marchar, fue bueno verlos."

"Ya no te aparezcas por aqui, al menos que tambien traigas a Hime, y dile Tatsuki que pase a visitarme." Le dijo Chizuru.

"Hehehe, esta bien, le pasare tu mensaje."

"Te encamino." le dijo Keigo.

"No te tardes! Yo se que solo estas buscando una excusa para largarte!"

'Por qué acepte casarme con ella, por qué?' se preguntaba por la undecima vez.

"Sabes, menti, Orihime no se marcho a ningún lado." Le empezo a comentar a Keigo.

"Ya lo se."

"Como?"

"Sabes, yo salgo de la casa mas que Chizuru, tambien se por que lo hiciste, pero sería una buena idea no contarselo hasta despues de que nasca el niño. Ya vere que mentira le invento para justificarlo."

"No es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso, fuimos amigos por muchos años, pero no se si algún día podre perdonarla por lo que hizo."

"Que fue lo que hizo?"

"No lo sabes?"

"No."

"Ella fue la que mato a Rukia. Para ser mas claros, ella la dejo morir, por mi culpa, y por eso me siento mas mal de no poder perdonarla y de haberla matado."

Ya lo sabía, desde un principio lo supo, pero no quería admitirlo. Sentía las lagirmas correrle por las mejillas, pero rapidamente se las seco. Nadie debía saber que ella sabía, si su esposo la quería proteger de ese golpe tan duro, lo dejaría. Despues de tantos años de matrimonio, había aprendido a quererlo, no a amarlo con locura, pero si a apreciar lo que hacía por ella, aunque siempre se llevaran de los pelos.

"El amor nos hace cometer tantas locuras, ó no?" le comentaba al aire.


	43. Chapter 43

Les cuento, estaba leyendo sus perfiles, y la verdad me entretuve bastante, aunque creo que si leyeran mis fics de Rurouni Kenshin me maldicerían hasta mas no poder, pero es que si hay 3 personajes en anime que jamas debierón de haber sido creadas fuerón Kagome, Orihime y Kaoru. Lo que me hace feliz es que en la ultima encuesta de personajes favoritos, Orihime fue la numero 8, quiere decir que ni en japón es muy bien recibida. Deje de leer RK despues de descubrir que se casaba con Kaoru, y haría lo mismo con Bleach si se le ocurriera a Tite Kubo juntarlo con la idiota de Orihime, aunque viendo los sondeos, no creo que se arriesgue. Ya able demasiado, aunque si tienen la chance, echen un ojo a mis otros fics…

Un buen día poco antes de que cumpliera los trece años sus padres-que habían desaparecido de su vida desde el día que la dierón en adopción- la llamarón para pedirle que los vistara en Europa durante sus vacaciones de verano.

"Eh, y por que tan de repente?"

"No nos vas a cuestionar tu, una niña, quieres venir ó no?"

"No lo se, tengo que hablarlo con Ichigo, pero el no esta ahorita, mañana les tengo una respuesta, solo dejenme el numero al que les debo llamar."

"Esta bien."

"Pero como es que saben este numero?"

"Haruka."

Desde que le habían pasado la tutela de Reika a Ichigo, Haruka había sido relevada de su cargo, pero de vez en cuando iba a ver como estaba la niña.

"Hmm, bueno si ya no tienen nada que decir, los dejo." Y con eso colgo el telefono. Estaba un poco confundida, había pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni pensaba en ellos tan seguido, ya no los añoraba, y asi de repente se vuelven a aparecer.

Ichigo todavía ni entraba por la puerta cuando Reika ya le estaba platicando sobre esa llamada.

"Llamarón mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos." Le dijo a Ichigo cuando entraba a la casa.

"Que? Que quieren?" preguntaba un poco preocupado. Aunque le hayan dado la custodia, ellos eran los padres, y se querían podían pedir a Reika de regreso sin que hubiera mucho que el pudiera hacer.

"Aparentemente les llego el amor de padres, creo que les voy a tomar la palabra."

"Espera…"

"No tengo nada que hacer, tu te la pasas en el hospital, Suoh tiene otros amigos, las amigas que tengo no son para aguantarmelas todo el verano, Yachiru casi no viene, entonces que me queda?"

"Pues si ya lo decidiste, yo que te puedo decir?"

"No te preocupes, volvere."

"Casi cumples los trece años, no me preocupo."

"Pasare mi cumpleaños con ellos, pero espero un regalo a mi regreso."

"Niña impertinente, anda vete y ya no vuelvas!"

"Hahaha, no hablas en serio."

No tenía planes de ir con ellos, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a ser un verano muy largo y aburrido. Suoh había conseguido nuevos amigos y ya no tenía tanto tiempo para ella, Ichigo trabajaba mas en el hospital, los de Soul Society tenían sus deberes, asi que se la pasaba sola casi todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente se marchaba a Europa por un mes.

"Llevas tu cellular?" le preguntaba Ichigo, no quería parecer preocupado pero la verdad era que la idea de que fuera a visitar a sus padres lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

"Si, aqui esta, no te preocupes, llamare seguido." La niña tampoco quería mostrar su incomformidad de marcharse. LA llamada tan sorpresiva de sus padres la habían dejado agitada, se preguntaba para qeu la quería ahora? La querrían de regreso? No quisiera regresar a vivir con ellos, per si se lo dis ponían que podia hacer una niña que todavía ni cumplía los trece años?

"No te lo decía por eso." Le contesto el tratando de esconder su incomformidad.

"Saben, no se vayan a casar ahora que no voy a estar." Les djio.

Senna los había ido a acompañar al aeropuerto.

"Hahaha, no te preocupes." Le contesto ella.

"Ni me salgan con que voy a tener un 'hermanito.'"

Los dos se pusierón rojos como tomates.

"Hahahaha…tampoco te preocupes por eso."

Ya tenían casi cuatro años de conocerce, pero en esos cuatro años no habían formalizado nada.

Cuando les preguntaban, siempre respondíab igual, "Para que arreglar algo cuando funciona?"

Nadie entendía muy bien su logica, pero lo que querían decir era simple. Asi como estaban la relación trabajaba, cada quien por su lado, y no querían perder eso por casarse ó simplemente juntarse a vivir.

'Con lo loco que esta nuestro horario de trabajo, si estuvieramos juntos ó casados, la ausencia de la otra persona se sentiría mas, pero estando asi, cuando nos vemos, nos vemos con gusto. La magia nunca se acaba.'

Si, su logica era algo complicada. Solo ellos dos que eran los interesados la entendían.

"Como que se marcho?" estaba Suoh agitado al oír eso.

"Es facil, se subio a un avión y se marcho." Le contesto Ichigo.

Era uno de sus días libres, y Suoh apso para visitar a Reika, y cual fue su sorpresa al saber que se había ido sin despedirse.

"Pero por qué no se despidio?!" exclamaba.

"No se como este su relación, sus razones habra tenido para no decirte nada."

Cuando había entrado a la sala de espera, trato de llamar a Suoh, pero su telefono estaba apagado.

'Idiota.' Pensaba. Ya tenían días que no hablaban, tanto que ya ni sabía que era lo que estaba pensando Suoh. Desde que entrarón a la secundaria, se habían alejado un poco, el consuguio nuevos amigos, y ella trato de relacionarse mas con las niñas del salon.

'Ya no somos unos niños, tenemos que hacer nuevos amigos, me entiendes, verdad?' le había dicho Suoh un día poco antes de entrar a la secundaria.

'Tienes razón, si no lo hacemos asi, pensaran que hay algo entre nosotros.'

En ese entonces pensarón que esa era una buena idea, pero al pasar de los meses se fuerón alejando mas y mas, al punto de que casi no hablaban.

Sacudio la cabeza, 'No tiene caso estar pensando en el, ya tender teimpo de llamarlo despues.' Pensaba mientras llamaban su vuelo.

"Y cuando regresa?"

"Según, el mes que entra, per ova a visitar a sus padres, ellos pueden cambiar de opinion cuando quieran."

"Eso no me gusta para nada, que tal y no la dejen regresar?" dijo Suoh mordiendose las uñas.

"No lo digas ni en broma."

"Espera, si regresa el mes que entra, va a pasar su cumpleaños con ellos?"

"Si, aunque me dijo que le tuviera un regalo a su regreso…" le dijo al niño. "Hmph! Que se le regala a alguien que cumple trece años?"

"Estas hablando solo?"

"Oye, que no teines nuevos amigos a quien molestar?"

"Si ya me voy."

Karin tenía tiempo libre y fue a vistar a su familia y se encontro con un hermano preocupado.

"Y ahora a ti que te pasa?"

"Estoy preocupado por Reika, fue a vistar a sus padres, y essa gente es capaz de todo."

"No deberías preocuparte, en que les conviene tener una hija, y mas una adolecente? Quien quiere lidiar con eso?"

"Tienes razón."

"Aunque si me hubiera gustado verla."

"Pues sera en otra vista que des."

De repente se oyo una voz de una chiquilla.

"Muerta-viva!"

"Muerta-viva?" le pregunto Karin a Ichigo.

"Es Yachiru, ya sabes como es, asi le dice a Reika."

"Ah..por lo de la reencarnación, me imagino."

"Yo creo."

"Hey, donde esta la muerta-viva?" les pregunto al entrar a la residencia.

"Se toca, sabes?" le dijo Ichigo. "Y Reika no esta, se fue de viaje."

"Nos podemos marchar Kusajishi-fukutaicho?" se aparecio detras de la niña otro niño. Era el capitan de la decimal escuadra.

"Eh, Toshiro?" preguntarón los hermanos Kurosaki.

"Soy el capitan Hitsugaya." Les dijo tajantemente el niño capitan.

"Ya soy mas alta que tu." Le dijo Karin con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostra y dandole un despeinón."

"Sigo siendo mucho mayor que tu." Le contesto el.

"Puede que si, pero si alguien nos viera, yo soy mayor."

El joven capitan no dijo nada.

"Jugamos?" le dijo Karin sacando un balón de futbol.

"Si juguemos!" exclamo la niña.

"Te hara bien la practica, asi podras ganar mas campeonatos." Le dijo Karin, volteandose ha Ichigo, "Juegas?"

"Yo paso, pero enseñale algunas cosa que no han de saber."

Esa cascarita fue de lo mas educativa, desde que Yachiru había introducido el futbol a Soul Society, lo jugaban, pero como la que mas 'sabía' era Yachiru, no lo jubaban muy bien.

"Ahora asi podran jugar futbol como se debe, y si quieres que nos hechemos otra cascarita ven buscame antes de que cumpla treinta años. Ha diferencia de ti, mi juventud es limitada." Le dijo Karin al terminar la cascarita.

Solo se digno a darle un amedia sonrisa. "Entendido."

"Ya nos vamos, dile a la muerta-viva que ya no se vaya!" exclamaba la chiquilla.

"No tienen trabajo qeu hacer?" le pregunto Karin a su hermano cuando se marcharón los de Soul Society.

"Quien sabe."


	44. Chapter 44

"Deja de mirar ese cellular, si estas tan preocupado por qué no la llamas?" Ishida lo había descubierto hechandole miradas a su cellular.

"Eh, no eso no es…"

"Ah no? Entonces que es? No se te olvide que eres un doctor y no puedes estar distraído, porque cualquier error puede ser fatal. Asi que llamala y te dejas de preocupaciones."

"Todo sería mas facil si me hubiese cambiado a la carrera de psicología."

"Dudo mucho que hayas hecho un buen psicologo."

Ese había sido el mes mas largo de su vida. Todos lo que lo conocían notaban su incomformidad y jamas lo habían visto asi. Cuando decidio que su vida no importaba despues de la muerte de Rukia, el tiempo dejo de ser algo importante, y no sabía en que día vivía, pero esta vez cada día lo sentía como una eternidad.

"Tienes tiempo libre?" le pregunto su novia.

Alzo la cabeza para verse cara a cara con ella.

"Si, que pasa?"

"Que pasa? Es mi hora de almuerzo, me quieres acompañar? Te vez fatal."

"Perdón, pero no dejo de preocuparme."

"Lo se, este mes ha sido dificil, pero ya pasara."

"Todavía faltan dos semanas, y no se nada de ella."

"Por qué no le hablas? Puede que haya estado muy ocupada."

"No la quiero presionar, ellos son sus padres al fin y al cabo, y de alguna forma los debe de seguir queriendo. No quiero confundirla si es que le han pedido que se quede con ellos."

"Es su cumpleaños hoy, no? Que le compraste?"

"Nada, no se que darle, ya tiene trece años."

Senna solto una risita.

"Tu la debes conocer mejor que nadie!"

"Pero ya es una adolecente, va a ser dificil vivir con ella."

"No lo creo, aunque sea una adolencente no cambiara su forma de ser, y siempre ha sido bastante centrada."

"Que me recomiendas?"

"No creo que importe, esa niña te adora mas que a nadie en este mundo, asi que lo que le des sera bueno."

"Ya ni ese escuilcle sabe que pasa por su cabeza."

"Pense que te daba gusto que ya no fueran tan unidos."

Estaban tan entrados en su platica que no vierón la figura que estaba parada en la puerta del hospital.

"Lo bueno es que todavía tengo dos semanas para pensar en que le voy a regalar."

"Estas seguro?"

"Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Mira." Le dijo Senna apuntando hacia la puerta. De casualidad volteo hacia la puerta y vio a la niña ahi parada. La niña le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada.

Ichigo volteo hacia la puerta y ahi estaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ichigo!" exclamo Reika corriendo hacia el y brincandole encima y colgandosele del cuello.

"Pero que no ibas a llegar hasta el 31?" le pregunto el.

"Si, pero decidi pasar mi cumpleaños en casa." Le contesto ella sonriendo.

"Y por qué no llamaste para que te fuera a recoger?"

"Quería sorprender."

"Estas dos semanas todos han estado preocupados por ti." Le dijo Senna.

"Por qué no llamabas?"le pregunto Ichigo.

"Estuve ocupada, pero regrese,me da gusto oír que se hayan preocupado por mi."

No quería causar una escena en el hospital, ademas sabía que estaba ocupado, pero al igual que el, ella tambien se había pasado dos semanas de extrañar todo lo que le era conocido y quería pasar por los menos unos minutos con el.

"No te molesto verdad?"

"Ibamos a almorzar, nos acompañas?" le dijo Senna.

"Si."

Para ser su cumpleaños, la comida no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero estaba feliz de estar acompañada de gente que en realidad la quería.

"Bueno, y para que te querían esas personas?" le pregunto Ichigo.

"Fui su obra de caridad. Me querían presumir entre sus amigos, te acuerdas, yo soy su 'sobrina' huefana a la que ellos cuidarón hasta que no se aparecio su irresponsible padres despues de nueve años. Tienen toda la historia en orden."

"Me da gusto saber que por lo menos no les salio el amor de padres. Si quisieran, te podían llevar de regreso con ellos."

"Lo se, crees que no me mordi las uñas mientras estaba con ellos? Pero en fin, sean como sean me sacarón a pasear bastante, por eso no llamaba, ya sabes, por el cambio de horas y tu horario en el hospital."

Le alegraba saber que esos individuoas no la querían de regreso. Jamas se vio como padre, pero esa niña llego en el momento presciso, y en cierta forma desperto en el el instinto paternal, aunque eso no quería decir que quisiera tener hijos biologicos.

"Cambiando el tema, que me compraste para mi cumpleaños?"

"Es una sorpresa."

Senna le dio una mirada sorpredida.

Reika lo vio con sospecha.

"Esta bien, esperare, por lo pronto yo me voy, te veo en la casa."

"Te portas bien."

"Yo siempre me porto bien." Le respondio ella.


	45. Chapter 45

Iba camino a casa cuando se encontro con Suoh.

"Eh…Reika?"

"Hola Suoh." Le dijo un poco fría.

"Eh…cuando regresaste?"

"Acabo de llegar."

"Um…Feliz Cumpleaños."

"Gracias."

A Suoh se le había olvidado todo, hasta que venía compañado de otra niña. Esas dos semanas le habían hecho ver que tanto le importaba la niña que estaba frente a el.

"Suoh nos vamos?" la otra niña interrumpio.

De la sorpresa de encontrarse con su viejo amigo Reika no se había fijado que Suoh iba acompañado de una compañera de clases.

"Perdón Yumi, pero voy a tener que cancelar." Le dijo Suoh.

La otra chica hizo un puchero. "Pero ya habíamos quedado."

"Disculpa pero tengo que hacer esto."

"No te preoucupes por mi, si tienes algún lugar a donde ir ve." Le dijo Reika con el mismo tono frío que había estado usando.

"No es nada. En realidad me da gusto verte, hay algo que te he querido decir…"

Yumi estaba enojada, cuando parecía que por fin Suoh le estaba haciendo caso se aparecio Reika.

"Trate de llamarte antes de irme, pero tu cellular estaba apagado." Le dijo Reika ignorando lo qeu le acababa de decir Suoh.

"Ah…hay algo que he querido decirte…"volvio a repetir Suoh.

Reika no sabía que pensar. Estaba algo enojada de encontrarselo agarrado de manos con Yumi, y pensaba que esto tenía que ver con Yumi.

"Yo se que desde que entramos a la secundaria nos hemos alejado un poco pero…um…te he extrañado."

No se esperaba esa confesión.

"Te estaba llamando para decirte que me iba de vacaciones…y para…fue tu cumpleaños el 28, entonces…"

"Hehehehe, ya tenemos trece años, y mira, ya soy mas alto que tu!" dijo Suoh de repente acercandose mas a ella.

"No por mucho." Le contesto, tratando de mantener cierta distancia.

Los dos se miraban con ternura, algo que a Yumi no le gusto para nada.

"Vamonos de aqui, que no tenemos vela en este entierro." Yumi sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quien había hablado.

"Yuki! Que quieres decir con eso?!"

"Es obvio. Solo tienes que mirarles esas sonrisas bobas que traen pintadas en la cara para saber que aqui no hay nada que se pueda hacer." Le contesto Yuki.

"Yuki, a ti te interesa Reika?" le pregunto incredula Yumi.

"No, pero no me digas que no sabías?"

Yuki era uno de los amigos que hizo Suoh despues de decidir alejarse un poco de Reika. El era su mejor amigo, despues de Reika y era bastante perceptivo. Para tener trece años, era muy bueno para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de los demas.

Yuki puso su mano en el hombro de Suoh para llamar su atención.

"Oi Suoh, dejamos para otro día lo que ibamos hacer hoy."

"Yuki, cuanto tiempo tienes aqui?" le pregunto Suoh con sorpresa.

"Me llevare a Yumi asi que no te preocupes por ninguno de los dos." Yuki no contesto su pregunta mejor usando sus palabras para dejarle saber que ni el ni Yumi ibana intervener en ese momento.

Yumi se fue forzada, pero si algo tenía Yuki era presencia, y nadie se atrevía a decirle no.

"Y que hay con Yumi?" le pregunto Reika.

"Que va a ver? Acabo de cumplir trece años!" le respondio Suoh.

"Eres un idiota, pero me da gusto que no hayas cambiado."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Llovía.

"Esta lloviendo mucho." Decía un chico.

"Si, bastante." Le respondio su acompañante.

"Sabes, espere toda la vida por ti." Le dijo el chico viendo hacia el cielo.

La chica no respondio nada.

"Desde ese primer día que entraste al salón, nunca pense dejarte ir."

"Que te hacía pensar que yo iba a acceder?"

"Claro que no lo sabía pero iba a tratar de conquistarte hasta que me correspondieras ó encontraras la felicidad con otro para asi saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna contigo."

La chica no despegaba la vista del cielo gris.

"Que hubieras hecho si las cosas no hubieran salido como salierón?"

"No lo se, perome alegra que al final de todo las cosas hayan salido a mi favor."

"Parece que ganaste una apuesta."

"Espere por mucho tiempo hasta que tus sentimientos maduraran lo suficiente y estuvieramos en el mismo nivel."

"Solo estaba siendo necia, creo que lo supe mucho antes de admitirmelo."

"Lo dices por los constants acosos de Yumi y tus celos?"

"Estaba celosa y no quería admitir que era por ti, pero lo sabía, no me daban cellos porque eras mi amigo."

"Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado…ahora empieza otra etapa en nuestra vida."

"Estaremos haciendo lo correcto en casarnos? No nos estamos apresurando?"

"Por que me lo preguntas a mi?" le contesto el.

"Lo digo por todos los que conocemos que estan felices siendo solteros, y por los que estan mal casados. Que tipo de pareja seremos nosotros?"

"No estas segura de casarte?" preguntaba el un poco preocupado.

"No es eso, solo que la vida te cambia despues de casarte, tengo miedo de solo una cosa..."

"Y que es esa cosa?"

"De que ya no seamos amigos."

"No estoy seguro de entenderte."

"Digo que he visto muchas veces gente que se casa muy enamorados, y antes de casarse se llevaban bien pero despues de un rato se rompe el matrimonio y el divorcio acaba con esa amistad."

"Te voy a prometer algo, no importa lo que nos pase, aunque el matrimonio se caiga a pedasos, te juro que no acabaremos como esas parejas que se odian despues de un divorcio. En cuanto se vean las primeras discrepancies romperemos por lo sano. Jamas quisiera perder a alguien como tu." Le aseguro el tomandole la mano.

Por fin ella se volteo a verlo.

"No se te hace chistoso algo? Que según lo que nos han dicho, ella estaba aterrada de tu encarnación anterior, pero miranos ahora. He hemos sido mejores amigos y estamos a punto de casarnos."

"Que importa el pasado. Yo soy yo y tu eres tu, y antes de saber todo esto de la reencarnación, ya eramos amigos y yo ya había decido que si no eras tu, no iba a ser nadie."

"Pero teníamos nueve años."

"Que importa, tu fuiste la primera persona que me vio a mi; que no le importo que fuera algo raro, torpe y lo demas. Que no le dio miedo defender a un completo extraño que lo primero que te dijo fue 'eres niña?' y le pidio sin siquiera saber su nombre que lo protegiera. Cualquier criatura, no importa que sea humano ó del reino animal sabe distinguir las gentilesas recibidas y siempre se quedan esos recuerdos con uno. Desde que aceptaste ser mi amiga te empeze a querer."

"Aunque nos hayamos alejado un poco durante la secundaria?"

"Eso lo hize porque en realidad tenía miedo. Empeze a sentir como que dependía mucho en ti, y en cierta forma no quería que nos aburrieramos el uno del otro, pero alejarme de ti me causo estragos. Veía como nos ibamos alejando cada vez mas, hasta llegar al punto que no sabía si todavía eras la misma niña que conoci y eso me preocupaba. Todavía te interesaba oír mis estupideces? Serías mi incondicional? Había alguien mas que te interesaba? Fuerón unos años de mucho pensar."

"Entonces por qué nunca trataste de acercarte de nuevo?"

"Porque cada vez que volteaba te veía riendo con tus amigas, rodeada de gente y sentía como que ya no me necesitabas."

"Pero fue divertido ir a Disneylandia en Tokyo por mi cumpleaños aquella vez despues de que regrese de Europa. Pude haber invitado a cualquiera de mis amigas, pero yo quería que fueras tu. Que voilvieramos a ser como eramos antes, ser niños y divertirnos sin preocupaciones."

"Ese fue el día que volvimos a ser amigos otra vez, claro que fue divertido. Durante esas dos semanas que estuviste fuera, el no era el unico preocupado por que no ibas a regresar. En esas dos semanas aprendio a odiarme mas de lo que ya me odiaba."

"Hahaha, y todavía te odia."

"Y me seguira odiando por el resto de mis días."

"Quien se iba a imaginar que viniendo a este lugar mi vida iba a cambiar tan drasticamente. Consegui una familia, buenos amigos, me he divertido mucho en verdad."

"Si pasa algo en el matrimonio, acabaremos como lo hicierón Senna-san y el idiota de tu 'padre'. Parecen felices con el resultado."

"Tienes razón, aunque su relación sentimental haya acabado siguen siendo buenos amigos. Viendolos a ellos, me da seguridad de saber que si se puede acabar bien despues de una relación."

"Eso te lo aseguro. Seremos la pareja mas fe;liz que nadie haya conocido."

Los años habían pasado y todos habían hecho de sus vidas lo que quisierón.

Tasuki era instructora de karate y vale tudo.

Karin se había retirado del futbol professional, pero seguía guiando a las generaciones futuras, su hermana menor se había casado con Jinta, su novio de toda la vida, y el otro hermano seguía siendo el soltero empedernido de siempre.

"Hay hermanito, todavía estoy decepcionada por haber roto tu relación con Senna pero pensandolo mejor, eso era de esperarse. Siempre le tuviste miedo a los compromisos." Le decía Karin cada vez que lo veía.

"Decidimos que era mejor terminar en el momento que lo hicimos y todavía la veo, solo que yo no quedan sentimientos romanticos entre nosotros."

"Si, si ya lo se, pero por lo menos ahora si estoy segura de que ya no eres virgen." Le dijo

Karin con esa sonrisa burlesca.

"Sabes, ya no hay que hablar de mi vida sentimental, esta es una bodo, asi que por que no vas a molestar a los recien casados?"

"Pense que no la ibas a dejar casar."

"Hmph!"

El día de la boda se aparecio la pareja mas dispareja de todas, ahora con mas hijos que la ultima vez que se habían visto.

"Ustedes si que no pierden tiempo, eh?" les dijo Ichigo.

"Hmph! Este sera el ultimo, ya no tengo edad para seguir trayendo mas chiquillos a este mundo." Respondio Chizuru que ya venía con un estomago bastante abultado.

"Que bueno que decidierón venir. Creo que estamos todos juntos aqui hoy, algo que no ha pasado desde que salimos la secundaria."

"No todos…" dijo Chizuru, "Y eso es culpa tuya."

No se pudo contener, tenía que reprocahrselo. Jamas le iba a perdonar que haya matado al gran amor de su vida.

Por un momento no dijo nada. "Despues de todos estos años por fin he podido perdonarme y dejar de mentirme. No había otra opción porque jamas iba a poder mentirle y porque jamas la iba a poder perdonarla por haber matado a Rukia. Esas eran la opciones que tenía, matarla ó amarla y yo no podia, nunca pude amarla. Te pido perdón si te cause problemas por mis acciones, pero esta vez me escoji yo. " le dijo.

De repente el ambiente se había puesto pesado.

"Pense que no la ibas a dejar casar." Oyo una voz. Era Ishida, que había venido a sacarlo de esa situación.

"Hmph! Es como un huracan, lo iba hacer con ó sin mi permiso." Le contesto. El momento de tension había pasado.

"Como han estado?"

"Bien y tu? Como te va de vida de casado?"

"Muy bien, y veo que tambien le va bien a ustedes."

"Si muy bien." Contesto Keigo sarcasticamente.

Sus amigos de Soul Society obtuvierón un permiso especial para asistir a la boda.

A diferencia de los recien casados que ya habían crecido, los de Soul Society no cambiaban.

"Felicidades."

"Gracias."

"Ojala que sean felices."

"Seguimos siendo amigos?" les pregunto Yachiru. Aunque era mucho mayor, seguía siendo una niña a comparación de ellos.

"Claro."

"Entonces juguemos."

Jamas se había visto a una novia jugar una cascarita vestida con su vestido de novia y ni al novio jugar con un traje y ensuciarse, pero ellos no eran una pareja normal.

FIN.

Wow ha sido largo, pero por fin he acabado. Espero que les haya gustado, y que regresen para leer mi proxima incursion en este fandom. Les digo desde ahora que esa historia sera mucho, pero mucho mas obscura que esta, pero espero que le echen un vistaso.


End file.
